Misión: Vuelo de Hada
by GeoCorrea
Summary: Un crossover con Iron Man, Thor, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Inception y mis OC. La Reina de las Hadas está desaparecida, y el futuro del mundo depende de que ella regrese sana y salva a su Reino. Pepperoni, T/J, H/G, A/A. Para CeciLovesReading.
1. Peligro

La Reina de las Hadas miró al cielo mientras anochecía. No sentía la paz habitual y en su mente, las Reinas Pasadas advertían constantemente:

—Peligro.

—Si— les dijo, desesperada, cuando la repetición se volvió inaguantable— pero, ¿cuál?

Un silencio sepulcral fue todo lo que oyó.

—¡Contesten! ¡No dejen a sus Hadas solas!

—Peligro.

—¡Segunda! —llamó, dándose por vencida. Salió de su cuarto privado y se encontró a la susodicha inmediatamente frente a ella, lista para recibir ordenes—. Llama a las Hadas, pídeles que se protejan, que no salgan de sus casa por la noche. Hay peligro en el aire.

—¿Y el motivo?

—La Reina no sabe —contestó, hablando como lo habían hecho todas las hadas antes que ella—, pero las Pasadas han hablado.

La Segunda Tuatha de Daanan se dio la vuelta y flotó a gran velocidad hacia la puerta, mientras un gran miedo se apoderaba de ella.

La Reina misma revisó todo el Reino antes de entrar a su propia casa, mirando con terror en el corazón al conjunto de paredes hechas de troncos fusionados, puertas de corteza encantada y ventanas de hielo caliente que en realidad, no era más que su hogar. Por ahí, estaba la casa de la Confeccionadora, quién le había hecho un magnifico vestido de hojas de tulipán para el día de su Recibimiento, y por allá, el hogar de la Cocinera, quién cocía a fuego lento manzanas doradas cada noche solo por ella. La Nodriza, la Música, la Cuidadora del Rio, todas las puertas tenían un significado diferente, llenos de recuerdos y cariño. Pero por más que la Reina se sentía llena de este amor, sabiendo que eso debería ser suficiente, había un sentimiento en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que había, olvidado en el fondo de su mente, un amor mucho más grande, uno que había sido separado de ella mucho tiempo atrás.

La Reina decidió concentrarse en su tarea, y terminó de sobrevolar su mundo. Las calles estaban vacías, abandonadas como ella había ordenado. Segura y con esperanza de que nada malo pasaría, la Reina no tardó en entrar de nuevo a su casa y sentarse en el sillón apostado junto a la puerta, lista para reaccionar ante el más ligero sonido extraño.

—Reina, las Tuatha han preparado su cuarto en la parte de abajo. Ahí nadie entrará sin permiso.

—La Reina no se puede ir de aquí, Tercera, ¿y si alguien la necesita?

—Le aseguro que la Forjadora y la Constructora están listas para proteger. Ambas tienen aprendices listas para tomar su puesto.

—No. Van a dejar a la Reina aquí, es una orden.

—Me temo que a menos que las Reinas le hablen, nosotras tenemos mas autoridad en lo que respecta a su seguridad.

—¿Que debo hacer? —murmuró la Reina, hablándole a sus antepasadas.

—Peligro —contestaron todas al unísono en su cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la Tercer Tuatha de Daanan con expresión triunfal.

Nadie durmió esa noche en el Reino de las Hadas. La Escriba, encargada de cuidar la biblioteca que contenía el único registro de la historia del Reino, era la única que recordaba haber leído sobre la última vez que se había dado tal alarma. En el decimo sexto capítulo del tercer libro a la derecha en la quinta columna del estante número seis se narraba como habían caído vampiros del cielo y habían secuestrado a su Reina, se la habían llevado a un castillo y la habían tenido presa por seis años hasta que finalmente, había encontrado una forma de regresar; una historia llena de terror que causaba escalofríos a todas las Hadas que accidentalmente se encontraban con ese tomo.

En el fondo de su mente, la Reina actual sabía que había pasado con esa hada cuando había estado fuera del Reino. Alguna vez, había podido narrar cada detalle de la triste historia, describiendo cada amor, cada dolor y cada golpe de puñal, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin intentar llegar a esas memorias que había olvidado que estaban ahí.

Con recuerdos o no, la Reina conservaba el instinto de cuidar a todos por sobre de ella, y esa era la razón por la cuál discutía con las dos Tuatha.

—¡Habla su Reina! ¿Cómo le niegan una orden?

—Es por su propio bien, entienda, por favor.

—Si se somete a un riesgo, está poniendo en peligro a todo el Reino.

—¿Qué haríamos nosotras sin Reina?

—¡Ustedes entiendan! Es tan malo quedarse sin Reina como quedarse sin Forjadora, o sin Constructora. Sin ellas, morirían igual que si yo hiciera falta.

—Por eso ellas han sido escogidos. Si ellas dan su vida por nosotras, sus hijas las seguirán.

—¡Pero igual morirán!

—Si es necesario, así será.

La Reina se quedó sin palabras, dándose cuenta que su argumento no tenía fundamento. Las Tuatha tenían razón: la vida de un hada que ya había dejado atrás a alguien que sirviera igual que ella podía ser perfectamente sacrificada, y sin embargo, la Reina todavía sentía que había algo mal.

A las cinco y media de la mañana exactamente, las casas comenzaron a caerse en pedazos, destrozadas por sombras con forma de humano que entraban volando, violando la seguridad de las hadas con un método bastante ingenioso: siendo inexistentes. Estas sombras no eran más que falta de luz, concentradas con magia y hechas solidas con un hechizo.

Después de unos infernales segundos, el ruido cesó. Siguió entonces un fuerte estruendo, y en sus entrañas, la Reina sintió como se abría un boquete del tamaño de dos humanos en el muro de protección, y asumió que eran las sombras que, desde adentro, dejaban entrar a sus maestros.

—Vampiros —dijeron las voces, dando su muy ansiada respuesta solo cuando era demasiado tarde.

Otro gran silencio se hizo por unos segundos, y después, lo rompió el sonido más horrible para todas las habitantes del lugar: el grito de una hada niña. La Reina se precipitó hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por las Tuatha, que eran dos y doblaban en tamaño a su monarca.

—Ellas nos protegerán.

—La Forjadora y la Constructora probablemente ya se estén encargando de eso.

Un nuevo grito cruzó el aire, esta vez uno más adulto, y la Reina entendió que los enemigos tenían no solo a una niña sino también a su madre.

En la desesperación del forcejeo, una imagen cruzó la mente de la Reina: parecía un recuerdo y sin embargo, ella no podía localizarlo en ningún punto de su vida, pues no tenía principio ni fin. Se trataba de dos chicos, ambos de aparentemente quince años, uno de los cuales reclamaba en voz alta y con una violencia que no necesitaba acciones para ser dañina hacia el fantasma que lo escuchaba, y que le contestaba con una calma fría. En respuesta, el otro cerraba la mano como si sostuviera algo, y luego con una rapidez que se traducía en fuerza, la pasaba por el fantasma, que ni siquiera se movía cuando la mano lo atravesaba.

A la Reina le tomo un poco de tiempo entender que lo que pretendía el chico era causar daño al fantasma, y había olvidado en su furia el hecho de que era un espíritu. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de la agresividad del acto, la Reina solo se concentró en el hecho de que sería muy eficaz para soltarse de las Tuatha.

Un nuevo grito, esta vez de la pequeña, fue suficiente para motivar a la Reina. Intentando no hacer más daño del necesario, imitó al niño de su mente y golpeó a la Segunda Tuatha justo en la cara. No podía hacer lo mismo a la Tercera; su hija apenas había visto dos primaveras y le faltaba mucho para poder tomar el papel de su madre, mientras que la de la Segunda ya había visto doce.

Viéndose libre por ambos brazos, la Reina corrió piso arriba.

—Las dejarás por unos días informaron las voces—. Dales instrucciones.

—¿Volverá?

No hubo respuesta. La solución a ese dilema vino tan rápida como el recuerdo de antes, y al parecer de la misma fuente.

—Si algo le pasa a la Reina, busquen a la Primer Tuatha. Ella tiene su propio don.

La Reina subió por el túnel usando el aire para llevarla más rápido de lo que había ido nunca, y se paró justo afuera de la puerta. La escena que tanto temía se desdobló ante sus ojos.

Dos vampiros de piel rojiza, como si se expusieran a más luz solar que el resto, sostenían por el cuello a la Cocinera y a su hija. Otros tres, con la piel igual, esperaban junto ellos, uno en carácter de dar ordenes y los otros de obedecerlas. El mayor habló, con una sonrisa oscura adornándole la cara:

—Muy bien —la voz era suave como el murmullo del viento, pero se entendía perfectamente bien. Susurraba como serpiente, pero se le notaba la fiereza de un león . A ti te esperábamos.

Las sombras la cubrieron completamente, y en la oscuridad, la Reina se perdió, sin saber nada.

Cuando la Reina volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba recostada en una superficie lisa y fría. Buscó a su costado, y no se sorprendió al no encontrar su bolsa de polvos mágicos, pues sabía que sería lo primero que le quitarían. Esperada o no, la falta le causó un terrible sentimiento de malestar, y una necesidad de reunirse con su fiel bolsa, que nunca le había fallado y que existía desde antes de lo que le alcanzaba la memoria.

El chillido de un metal deslizándose sobre otro sonó en todo el lugar, retumbando en los oídos de la prisionera. El que había entrado lo había hecho por una puerta invisible en la oscuridad, pero llevaba una tenue lámpara de aceite que permitía que la Reina viera todo su entorno. Estaba en una jaula, hecha con largos tubos de metal que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, y a través de los cuales la Reina podía ver un cuarto grande y espacioso, pero igual oscuro, frío y hecho de metal. Había una silla, donde el vampiro se sentó y la miró fijamente por un rato, sin hablar. La Reina decidió esperar a que lo hiciera para dirigirse a él, pues ni siquiera en sus momentos más temibles se rebajaría a hablarle primero a una persona tan indigna.

Pero cuando finalmente abrió la boca, el vampiro (que tenía el cabello trenzado tan largo que se le no veía fin) lo hizo en un lenguaje que ella no entendió. Gritaba y regañaba en ese extraño idioma, y la Reina no entendía nada. Se lo hizo saber en ese momento, interrumpiéndolo.

—La Reina no entiende.

—¡No me digas mentiras! ¡Yo sé de donde vienes! —dijo el vampiro, y luego lo repitió en el lenguaje de los humanos, y esta vez, la Reina si entendió.

Junto al recuerdo del lenguaje de su niñez, vinieron todos los demás. De esa forma, Isabel Rodríguez volvió a sentir el amor por su novio, el cariño por su mejor amiga, y la preocupación por su hermano, y se sintió humana por primera vez en años.


	2. Paz

Iron Man cruzó el cielo como una flecha: veloz, invisible y mortal. Mientras volaba, le pidió ayuda a su fiel compañero, que lo había acompañado desde el principio.

⎯ JARVIS, ¿qué hora es?  
>⎯ Las cuatro con tres minutos, señor.<br>Tony se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a Thor, que venía detrás de él.  
>⎯ ¿Te cansaste? ⎯ le preguntó con voz burlona.<br>⎯ Si, como no ⎯ contestó sarcásticamente Tony⎯ . Ya es hora, ¿una carrera?  
>⎯ Es lo único interesante que se puede hacer en este mundo.<br>Thor, recién llegado de su universo natal, había decidido aparecerse en un mal

momento para los superhéroes: la paz en el mundo era inalterable, tanto que ya ni siquiera encontraban los reporteros cosas que poner en los noticieros. Lo natural había sido pensar que los grandes villanos tramaban algo, pero visitas semanales a las prisiones del mundo, a las cuevas de los terroristas (vaciadas como resultado del pasatiempo favorito de Tony, que consistía en medir cuantos criminales podía meter a la cárcel en una hora), al desierto de Nuevo México, y a otros lugares de importancia criminal había asegurado a Thor y Tony que ninguna amenaza se cernía sobre la humanidad. Ahora lo que hacían era patrullar las grandes ciudades desde el cielo, pero unas reformas a las leyes de penalización habían detenido incluso a los pequeños ladrones.

⎯ No siempre es así ⎯ aseguró Tony, mientras tomaba posición e iniciaba el vuelo con la mayor potencia que tenía el traje.

Thor no tardó en alcanzarle, y pronto estuvieron cabeza a cabeza. Ninguno se dejó ser pasado, pero tampoco pudo rebasar al otro, y sus constantes aumentos en la velocidad hicieron que estuvieran en Malibú antes de lo que habían pensado. Justo cuando Stark pudo ver su gran mansión, se dio cuenta que Thor iba un milímetro frente a él, pero que la medida crecía.

6

Antes de poder acelerar más, Thor ya estaba en su jardín, parado dentro de un pequeñísimo cráter en el mármol de la terraza.

⎯ Tu pagas eso.

⎯ Querrás decir que yo pago eso ⎯ sonó una voz a sus espaldas, donde quedaba la puerta francesa que daba a la sala⎯ . Él todavía no tiene dinero.

Thor se acercó a Jane con una sonrisa, y la abrazó un poco antes de volverse hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Pepper, con expresión de estar muy molesta.

⎯ Te dije que no te fueras hasta que estuviera listo el discurso para la conferencia de prensa del 14.

⎯ ¡Es dentro de dos semanas! ⎯ se defendió Tony, que ya se había descubierto la cara⎯ . Además, yo ya no soy CEO, no entiendo por que tengo que seguir dando conferencias de prensa.

⎯ Esto no tiene nada que ver con Empresas Stark, esto tiene que ver con el nombramiento de Daia como tu manager de prensa.

Daia Zheancs era una reportera relativamente joven que Pepper había escogido para que se encargara de todo lo que tenía que ver con Iron Man en la prensa, y que tendría su puesto en cuanto terminara su contrato con el periódico con el que trabajaba.

⎯ Por supuesto, Daia ⎯ dijo Tony, finalmente recordando a la chica de veinticinco años, de largo cabello café y ojos grandes. Pepper solo contestó con una mirada asesina, que causó que Tony se caminara a su oficina inmediatamente.

⎯ ¿Me ayu...? ⎯ ni siquiera terminó Tony cuando Pepper lo interrumpió.

⎯ Cállate y trabaja ⎯ lo regañó⎯ . Ya te he ayudado suficientes veces para que lo puedas hacer solo.

Tony entró a la casa, bajó a su taller por unos segundos y regresó con un par de jeans y una camiseta. Cuando vino del piso de arriba el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, Pepper relajó su posición, y con un gesto triste se lamentó:

⎯ Como odio tener que tratarlo así, pero es la única forma en la que logro que no cometa errores que no se puedan reparar.

⎯ Tranquila ⎯ dijo Jane⎯ . Yo creo que ya está acostumbrado.

Entraron a la sala, donde Jane encendió el televisor. Normalmente le gustaba el sonido, aunque no le prestara atención, para servir de fondo a todo lo que hacía: era una vieja costumbre que había obtenido en las largas investigaciones de Nuevo México, donde el frio silencio de la noche desértica podía helar la sangre.

7

Estaba un noticiero con el reportero más odioso de la televisión. Su nombre Leumas Yarb, y le encantaba señalar todas las cosas mal que hacían los superhéroes, en especial los destrozos que hacían cuando salvaban al mundo.

⎯ ...mientras una gran paz nos cubre a todos, nosotros nos preguntamos ante la aparente pasividad de nuestros héroes: ¿que tramarán los grandes villanos? ¿y que estarán haciendo para detenerlos? ¿o estarán "de vacaciones"?

Eso último iba dirigido directamente a Bruce y a Steve, que habían decidido aprovechar el momento para tomarse una semana en Rio de Janeiro, vacación que pagarían al encargarse de la paz mundial solos cuando Thor y Tony se fueran a Cancún la semana siguiente.

⎯ ¡Por supuesto que están de vacaciones! ⎯ explotó Jane, hablando al hombre del televisor como si realmente pudiera oírla⎯ . No es como si tú les dieras un momento libre.

⎯ Además ⎯ contribuyó Pepper⎯ , ya se aseguraron de que nadie planeara nada, y siguen patrullando las calles ¿que más quiere?

⎯ Un motivo para decir que deberíamos estar recogiendo basura en la carretera para pagar las cosas de rompemos ⎯ contestó Thor, tan molesto que chispas parecían salir de sus ojos. Se había necesitado mucho poder de convicción por parte de todos para asegurarse de que ningún rayo "accidental" cayera sobre el pobre hombre, que no sabía con quién se metía.

⎯ Señor Odinson ⎯ dijo JARVIS, interrumpiendo las macabras fantasías del dios nórdico⎯ , el señor Stark ha recibido una llamada del agente Coulson en el piso de arriba, y me pidió que le avisara que se preparara para salir.

Tony bajó las escaleras corriendo, y apenas lo vieron bajar al taller como una flecha y regresar, otra vez como Iron Man.

⎯ Vamos ⎯ le dijo a Thor. Se le veía muy emocionado, y Pepper sabía la razón. No había nada peor para Tony Stark que la inactividad.

⎯ ¿Era Coulson? ⎯ preguntó Pepper, usando su táctica de preguntar lo obvio y esperar que Tony completara la respuesta con la información que ella necesitaba.

⎯ Si, y nos quiere afuera del Palacio de Buckingham en una hora. Dijo que es asunto de vida o muerte para la humanidad.

Después de despedirse rápidamente de sus respectivas chicas, Iron Man y Thor ascendieron con la emoción a flor de piel. Por supuesto, si hubieran sabido lo que pasaría después, hubieran prestado más atención a la despedida.


	3. Advertencia

Lo que Anthony Reed jamás pensó durante las noches que se pasaba en vela, pensando en su futuro como Rey, era la terrible cantidad de trabajo que tenía ese puesto. Después de todo, no era en vano que a los seres de la Sangre se les llamaba la razas más problemáticas de todo el Consejo, y ni siquiera tres gobernantes diferentes eran suficiente para calmar rápidamente todos los problemas que se daban. Clanes completos se revelaban, la Prohibición de la Caza del ser Humano se violaba todos los días, y la tasa de recién convertidos estaba teniendo un aumento que no se había visto en siglos. Los hombres lobo se mataban entre sí por los motivos más descabellados, y los vampiros se deshacían de sus asistentes al primer error, dejándolos a la deriva sin importarles los estragos que podían causar por su falta de entrenamiento.

Lo que tampoco ayudaba a la inmensa cantidad de documentos que descansaban en su escritorio, eran las innumerables llamadas que recibía diario. Había contratado una secretaria para recibir estas llamadas y decidir cuales eran importantes y cuales no, pero aún así, él pasaba al teléfono por lo menos ocho horas al día.

⎯ Su Majestad ⎯ le dijo un día a las nueve de la mañana, cuando Anthony ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en su oficina⎯ , creo que quiere tomar esta llamada.

⎯ ¿Quién es? ⎯ preguntó él, sin quitar los ojos de la larga carta que leía. No me quiere decir, pero dice que tiene secuestrado a alguien importante para usted.

Anthony contestó el teléfono de inmediato, pero no sin antes dar la orden de que se buscaran a Emili, a Johnie y a Isa, su hija, y los trajeran a su despacho. Desde antes de tomar el poder sabían que para siempre estarían bajo peligro de muerte, y aunque ya habían recibido varias amenazas, ellos confiaban en su sistema de seguridad.

⎯ Anthony Reed ⎯ dijo profesionalmente al recibidor.

Hola, Anthony ⎯ contestó una voz amenazante desde el otro lado de la línea. Era una que el medio hombre lobo no había oído nunca, pero de alguna manera le parecía familiar.

⎯ ¿Quién habla? ⎯ preguntó con firmeza.

⎯ Oh, tu sabes quien habla ⎯ dijo el hombre misterioso al otro lado de la línea⎯ . Yo convertí al macho alfa.

⎯ ¡¿Mario?

Efectivamente, la voz del niño llegó a la mente de Anthony con estrépito. La última vez que había sabido de él, era cuando escuchó sus lastimeros gritos mientras se lo llevaban a la manada rusa, y eran unos chillidos tan horribles que por mucho tiempo le habían causado pesadillas. Si en esa época tenía siete años, y habían pasado otros siete, Anthony calculó que el chiquillo tenía apenas catorce años. La voz ya le había cambiado, pero Mario González conservaba el carácter furioso al hablar que lo había destacado desde pequeño.

De inmediato, el entrenamiento de Anthony entró el acción. Ese lobo estaba desterrado de la vida con humanos, y el hecho de que tuviera acceso a un teléfono significaba que había gente en peligro.

⎯ ¿Donde estás, Mario? ⎯ preguntó, intentando sonar amigable.

⎯ No te voy a contestar eso ⎯ casi por inercia, Anthony presionó un botón de los muchos que adornaban su teléfono. Ese en particular rastreaba la ubicación de la otra persona por medio de un proceso demasiado lento para ser practico. Mientras tanto, el aludido continúo sin darse cuenta de nada:⎯ Solo hablé para avisarte: tengo a la Reina de las Hadas, y no está aquí por que quiera.

Anthony Reed enmudeció por primera vez desde que había terminado la escuela. Nunca, dentro de todos los peligros que había considerado en su vida, se había imaginado que algo le pudiera pasar a Isa, pues cuando ella se había ido, a él le había quedado el minúsculo consuelo de que no había ningún mal en el Reino de las Hadas aparte del olvido. El hecho de que estuviera en manos de ese niño, que había nacido salvaje, desafiaba todo lo que Anthony había tomado por sentado.

⎯ ¿Que... que quieres? ⎯ tartamudeó él, perdiendo toda la dignidad que sus padres le habían inculcado desde el día que nació.

⎯ Nada ⎯ contestó Mario, y Anthony miró a la pantalla de su intercomunicador, donde la barra de progreso parecía no moverse. Tenía que hacer que siguiera hablando un

poco más⎯ . No eres el único que me traicionó, y como no puedo pasarme toda la vida separando a los culpables y los inocentes, simplemente acabaré con todos.

⎯ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ⎯ la pregunta era inútil; la llamada había terminado. Con la seguridad de que todo estaba perdido, Anthony miró a la pantalla, esperando ver el anuncio de diría que no había sido posible rastrear nada, pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Enormemente feliz, pero perplejo.

Una dirección de Londres brillaba en medio del pequeño cuadrado. No todo estaba perdido.


	4. Frio

Isa sintió el áspero frío que recorría su espalda y la mordía como un animal hambriento. Seguía vestida con el ligero vestido de hojas fusionadas, descalza y con la espalda descubierta: un atuendo que servía para los lugares cercanos al ecuador que normalmente ocupaba el Reino, pero no para lo que Isa estaba segura, era la parte más fría y húmeda de Inglaterra.

⎯ ¿Tienes frio, hada? ⎯ preguntó el guardia con desdén⎯ Graba el video y podrás salir a tu Reinito mágico.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isa, pero no era realmente por el frío, sino por la idea de que los vampiros pudieran obtener lo que deseaban.

⎯ ¡Nunca! ⎯ gritó, como si el volumen y la seguridad fueran suficiente para ayudarle a sobrellevar todas las cosas que le hacían pasar para convencerla. Ella pasaría por todo antes de causar el daño que le pedían, pero aún así, esa convicción no lo hacía todo más llevadero.

⎯ Muy bien ⎯ dijo el guardia, aparentemente indiferente, pero con un tono en la voz que bien podía ser frustración. La puerta del lugar se abrió, causando el chillido usual al que Isa ya se había acostumbrado, y entró un vampiro con pinta de adolescente. Por el largo del cabello Isa le adivinaba tres años de ser vampiro.

⎯ Vengo a relevarte ⎯ dijo nerviosamente al vampiro más grande, cuyo cabello llegaba a unos centímetros del suelo estando trenzado⎯ , el jefe quiere hablar contigo.

No era la primera vez que Isa oía hablar de un jefe, pero jamás había oído suficiente para desentrañar la identidad de este. Tratándose de un grupo rebelde, como Isa ya había determinado que eran, no sería sorprendente que ni siquiera sus guardias lo supieran. Los vampiros eran muy buenos para guardar secretos, y ella sabía que una de sus tácticas favoritas era no confiar de aquellos que no tuvieran alta jerarquía en el clan, o en este caso, el grupo.

12

En cuanto el guardia mayor se fue, el nuevo sacó de entre su capa una manta, que pasó a Isa por entre los barrotes.

⎯ Ay, bonita ⎯ dijo con una sonrisa de solidaridad adornada con la tristeza de la compasión, dos cosas que eran como un respiro de aire fresco en ese horrible lugar⎯ . ¿Por que sigues aquí si puedes salir tan fácil? Él Oráculo dijo que en caso de guerra, tú si te salvas.

Sin preguntarse de donde había venido esa información, Isa se sintió reconfortada por la amabilidad del vampiro. Detectaba la falsedad, y sabía que su objetivo era convencerla de hacer lo que querían, pero decidió no pensar en eso y simplemente ser tan feliz como se podía en su cautiverio.

Tomó la manta y se la puso alrededor de los hombros, deseando por millonésima vez que no hubieran sido capaces de suministrarle la droga que hacía que su aura tuviera un tono maligno para el fuego, que se rehusaba a descansar en su palma sin quemarla.

⎯ Graba el video ⎯ dijo el vampiro⎯ , por favor. No me gusta ver que te maltraten tanto.

⎯ Prefiero morir. Si no me quieres ver sufrir, mátame.  
>El vampiro solo la miró como si tanto sufrimiento ya la hubiera puesto a decir<p>

locuras.

Así siguieron los días, con el nuevo guardia, cuidadoso y cariñoso, alternándose con el viejo, que siguió con su régimen de torturas. Cada día Isa se sentía más cansada y más hambrienta, pues le daban cada día menos comida. Por suerte, la cantidad de agua nunca se alteraba, e Isa tenía la seguridad de que incluso cuando no la alimentaran más, sobreviviría. A pesar de la resolución de morir antes de ceder, todavía creía en que encontraría la oportunidad de salir algún día.

**a/n: Una mención especial a carlypotter, ¡muchas gracias! Perdón por el retraso. **


	5. Presentaciones

El exterior del castillo de Buckingham estaba desbordando de turistas que, a pesar del mal tiempo, habían acudido a ver el cambio de guardia. Thor y Tony no tardaron en encontrar a Coulson, puesto que su traje negro lo distinguía de la horda de gente con ropa de brillantes colores. No estaba precisamente entre la multitud, sino metido en una esquina que daba suficiente escondite para que pudieran hablar en paz sin ser aplastados por la misma multitud, que en cualquier momento podían volver su atención hacía los superhéroes.

Ambos hombres, sigilosos, aterrizaron junto al agente.

⎯ Vallan al número 14 de la calle November, hay una prisionera que deben sacar. ⎯ ¿Como sabemos que es ella? ⎯ preguntó Tony, recordando la ocasión en la que

había rescatado al Presidente equivocado, un incidente que prefería no repetir.

⎯ Bueno... ⎯ Coulson tuvo que pensar por un segundo. Si les decía la verdad inmediatamente, pensarían que estaba bromeando⎯ , si piensan que tienen alucinaciones, es

ella.

Habiendo escuchado cosas más extrañas, pero sintiendo igual una enorme curiosidad, Iron Man y Thor levantaron el vuelo, y con ayuda del GPS integrado al traje encontraron rápidamente la dirección. El edificio, que parecía no haber sido habitado en muchos años, quedaba en medio de otros complejos de departamentos más altos, pero con menor anchura. Este ocupaba el doble de espacio del resto, y tenía colgando del techo un letrero de "Se vende" despintado y con algunos pedazos faltantes.

Thor y Tony caminaron hacia el edificio, ambos examinando involuntariamente toda la estructura, buscando las vías de escapes más practicas. Las ventanas eran demasiado pequeñas para que cupieran los hombros de cualquiera de los dos, pero ambos sabían que podían simplemente romper de la pared cuando hiciera falta y sin causar demasiado daño. Al fin y al cabo, el edificio parecía listo para demolerse.

Tenía un clásico umbral con siete escalones que llevaban a una puerta de madera que, a pesar de verse antigua, no combinaba con el resto del edificio. Era como si hubieran puesto ahí como remplazo la primer puerta disponible, sin fijarse bien en el estilo.

En cuanto pusieron el pie en el sexto escalón, un hombre se apareció frente a ellos. Parecía no haber venido de ningún lado, y tan rápido como se materializó del aire, desapareció. Por el destello de un segundo, Thor pudo ver que los ojos de la aparición eran tan rojos como la sangre.

El hombre volvió a aparecer en medio de la calle que tenían a sus espaldas, pero esta vez, no estaba solo. Una mujer de faldas largas, guantes y velo, sostenía al hombre por el cuello con una mano, y lo amenazaba con las uñas (que sobresalían de los guantes) con la otra. A través del velo casi transparente, los dos superhéroes se dieron cuenta que ella también tenía el mismo color de ojos que su contrincante.

⎯ Me pinto las uñas con sangre de vampiro mezclados con los Polvos de la Reina de las Hadas ⎯ amenazó con la voz soprano de una niña⎯ , no quieres que te ataque con ellas. Los ojos del prisionero se abrieron desmesuradamente, y si no se puso pálido fue

por que ya tenía el color de piel de un muerto.

⎯ ¿Co... Condesa? ⎯ dijo, con un pesado acento alemán.

⎯ Mucho gusto, Ludwig. Hace mucho que no oía de ti ⎯ dijo la mujer, sin alterar

el tono amenazante de su voz. Acercando la mano al cuello de su víctima, la "Condesa", presionó dos dedos a un punto en el cuello que Tony conocía perfectamente bien, pues se lo había enseñado su instructor de artes marciales más de una vez. El hombre se desplomó, y medio segundo después, la mujer había adquirido la misma posición al rededor del cuello de Thor.

⎯ Desactiva el robot ⎯ ordenó. Thor no tenía miedo de sus conocimientos de la anatomía humana, pero si tuvo un problema con el hecho de que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Ofendido, Tony se quitó la mascara.

⎯ No soy ningún robot.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues detrás de ella se materializó, justo

como ella había hecho, un hombre pelirrojo.

⎯ No, Emili. Ellos son la ayuda que te decía que había conseguido.

La mujer se soltó del cuello de Thor, y solo entonces pudieron distinguirle bien las

facciones por debajo del velo, que no era tan grueso como parecía a primera vista. No era más que una muchacha: no podía tener más de diecisiete años, y aún así, no tenía el porte de una adolescente sino el de una dama de alta alcurnia de las que solo habían existido en el siglo pasado.

⎯ ¿Donde está Johnie? ⎯ preguntó la muchacha.

⎯ Se quedó atrás. Ya sabes como le gusta tomarse su tiempo ⎯ el otro hombre contestó. Thor y Tony tenían la impresión de que eran hermanos, pues el largo cabello de ella, que le caía en tirabuzones hasta la parte baja de la espalda, era de un color como el del cobre. El del hombre era mucho más oscuro, pero eso solía pasar cuando se les exponía a más luz solar que al otro siendo bebés. Su teoría se comprobó al darse cuenta de que mientras ella era tan pálida como el hombre que había tirado en la acera, él estaba perfectamente bronceado.

La chica miró al chico con enojo, y lo apuntó con un dedo, o más precisamente, con una uña.

⎯ Si te metes con mi marido, te metes conmigo.

⎯ ¿Puedo preguntarles quienes son ustedes? ⎯ dijo Thor, harto de simplemente observar las cosas extrañas que pasaban tan rápido frente a sus ojos.

⎯ ¿No les dijo Fury que vendríamos? ⎯ preguntó el hombre.

⎯ No.

⎯ Bueno, yo soy Anthony Reed, y ella es mi hermana, Emilia. Ustedes vienen a

rescatar a la madre de mi hija.

⎯ ¿No veníamos a salvar al mundo? ⎯ preguntó Tony, indignado.

Definitivamente, no había accedido a trabajar con S.H.I.E.L.D. para hacerle favores a los amigos del jefe.

⎯ Si van a salvar el mundo ⎯ dijo Anthony, e hizo claro con su actitud que pensaba que la plática les hacía perder tiempo⎯ , pero no les puedo contar toda la historia ahora. Vamos.

⎯ No ⎯ dijo Tony⎯ . No voy a confiar en ustedes hasta que me digan quienes son, y a quién vamos a salvar.

Un ladrido sonó detrás de ellos, y con mucho cuidado de mantener a sus posibles enemigos en la vista, Thor y Tony miraron hacía atrás. Un lobo blanco se acercaba a ellos, corriendo a alta velocidad. Cuando se acercó, los dos pudieron comprobar que tenía los ojos como de humano, y que su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre.

⎯ Finalmente ⎯ dijo Emili. Cuando el lobo llegó hasta ellos, se paró frente a Emili, ella puso una mano en su cuello, y el lobo cerró los ojos, como si se concentrara. Un quejido salió de su garganta, y sus piernas traseras comenzaron a alargarse. Hubo una gran transformación en su cuerpo, se perdió el pelaje, las manchas se convirtieron en ropa negra y pronto, donde había estado el lobo, había un chico, tan blanco como antes. Parecía tener la misma edad que Emili, y cuando estuvo completamente parado, le dio un pequeño beso, como de saludo.

⎯ ¡¿Qué demonios está pasado?! ⎯ gritó Tony.

⎯ Supongo que es hora de decirles la verdad ⎯ comentó Emili.

⎯ ¿Son ellos? ⎯ preguntó el recién llegado que, según las suposiciones de Thor,

se llamaba Johnie.

⎯ Si ⎯ contestó Anthony, y luego se dirigió a Thor y Tony⎯ . Johnie Rodríguez, mi

cuñado y hermano de Isa, la prisionera. Él es un hombre lobo, Emili es vampira, y yo soy una mezcla de los dos. No me interesa que no me crean, lo único que me interesa es sacar a Isa de aquí, así que, si no les molesta, vamos a entrar.

⎯ ¿Cuál es el plan? ⎯ preguntó Emili.

⎯ ¿Siempre tiene que haber un plan? ⎯ se quejó Johnie.

⎯ Si ⎯ contestó Anthony, dando el tema por zanjado. Volvió a ver a los héroes⎯ .

Ustedes dos, asegúrense de que nadie que nos vea alcance a dar alarma. Nosotros nos encargamos de sacar a Isa, lo más probable es que esté en el sótano.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar las preguntas (y las subsecuentes recomendaciones para los hospitales psiquiátricos, tanto para sus nuevos compañeros como para el mismo, que empezaba a ser parte de las alucinaciones colectivas), Tony solo se concentró en cumplir su misión.

⎯ ¿No están seguros?

⎯ No, pero es lo más probable ⎯ Para Tony no era suficiente eso.

⎯ ¿Cómo es? Estatura, peso, algo por el estilo.

⎯ Bueno... Isa es... ⎯ comenzó Anthony, como si no supiera como decir algo.

⎯ Es un hada ⎯ terminó Johnie, sin dar rodeos⎯ . Mide menos de metro y medio

y tiene alas.

Con esa información, Iron Man miró con su cámara infrarroja, buscando a

alguien que cumpliera esas características. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la mayoría de los habitantes de ese edificio tenían una temperatura corporal muy por debajo de lo normal, de hecho, estaban helados. Al "hada" la encontró muy rápido: estaba dos pisos por encima del primer nivel y no en el sótano. Les indicó el lugar a todos, y después levantó el vuelo a la ventana. Estaba, como el resto, tapada con maderas, y no se veía nada más.

⎯ No podemos arriesgarnos a que tenga algo más debajo de la madera ⎯ dijo Anthony, que había seguido a Tony con la vista⎯ . Vamos por aquí.

Anthony señaló a la puerta, y Thor inmediatamente lo catalogó de tonto.

⎯ ¿Por la puerta principal?

⎯ Si ⎯ contestó Johnie⎯ , los hombres lobo tienden a descuidarla por proteger la

entrada trasera. No somos muy listos.

Tony, que por un segundo alcanzó a captar a sus nuevos compañeros con la

cámara infrarroja, supo inmediatamente que había algo mal en esa suposición. La temperatura corporal de los cuidadores del edificio no coincidía con la de Johnie, ni con la de Anthony (que se veía como un muerto reciente en la cámara), sino la de Emili.

⎯ Ahí adentro no hay hombres lobo. Hay vampiros.

⎯ Ahora puede ver por las paredes... ⎯ murmuró Emili en voz baja, sin saber que sus dos interlocutores tenían un oído superior al de los seres humanos, uno naturalmente y otro por medios digitales. Todavía le tenía desconfianza a Tony.

⎯ Si ⎯ Tony comenzaba a irritarse con esa chica⎯ , tengo una cámara infrarroja que ve la temperatura, y puedo ver que todos los de allá adentro excepto su amiga están más fríos que un muerto, igual que tú. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

⎯ Perdona a mi hermana ⎯ se disculpó Anthony, determinado a seguir teniendo el favor de sus nuevos aliados, que había tomado demasiado esfuerzo traer⎯ , desconfía de la tecnología: la criaron diciendo que eran ideas raras de los humanos y que su uso siempre terminaba en catástrofe.

⎯ Y también a ti, ¿no? ⎯ preguntó Thor, asumiendo que hermanos tan unidos debían haber recibido una educación parecida.

⎯ A mí me metieron miedo hasta de mi sombra, pero los superé por instinto de sobrevivencia. ¿Podemos dejar estos temas tontos y subir al techo?

Thor y Tony lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

⎯ Es el único lugar que los vampiros no cierran. Le tienen demasiado miedo al

sol.

Emili y Anthony escalaron la pared con las fuertes uñas que habían heredado de sus padres, mientras Johnie, que aparentemente podía convertir solo partes específicas de su cuerpo a voluntad, escalaba brincando de alféizar en alfeizar con ágiles patas de lobo ártico. A Thor y Tony les bastó volar.

Llegaron arriba casi al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de los superhéroes que seguían sintiéndose superiores. Abrieron la puerta sin ningún problema y comenzaron a bajar, encontrando el lugar vacío, al parecer. Fue hasta el tercer piso que vieron una sombra, y antes de pudieran reaccionar, Emili ya lo tenía entre sus garras.

⎯ ¡Rápido! ⎯ dijo en un grito murmurado. Tony levantó la mano y accionó el propulsor en su palma, quedándose perplejo al darse cuenta que el vampiro ya estaba muerto antes de el rayo le diera. La luz le había quemado entero y de pasada, las puntas de los dedos de Emili⎯ , ¡Con cuidado!

Siguieron descendiendo las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa, con Tony al frente. Cada vez que veía un vampiro, le atacaba con su rayo y la mayoría no sabía siquiera que era lo que les había dado fin. El hombre estaba lleno de confianza, hasta que una de sus victimas cayó por encima del barandal de la escalera, y de repente, estaban rodeados de ojos rojos dispuestos a atacar.


	6. Reunión

Isa no sabía como el primer guarida se las había arreglado para mantenerla con vida a pesar de sus muy largas sesiones de tortura. Hasta el momento, ya le había dejado dos costillas rotas, todos los dedos de la mano derecha fracturados y el hombro izquierdo dislocado, además de las plantas de los pies quemadas. Y aún con todo eso, no le había hecho derramar ni la más minúscula cantidad de sangre.

⎯ ¿Sabes, hada? Yo era un niño muy curioso. Me encantaba atrapar mariposas y arrancarles las alas... extraño esos tiempos. Claro, ahora con el tamaño de manos que tengo, me haría falta algo más que un insecto.

Isa intentó arrastrarse al fondo de la celda, pero no sirvió de nada. Antes de que la orden llegara a sus agarrotados músculos, las manos del vampiro se habían cerrado alrededor de sus antebrazos y la levantaban de forma que se podían ver a los ojos. Isa cerró los ojos por instinto, y lo último que pudo sentir fue un terrible dolor en el omóplato. Finalmente, la mente no aguantó más e Isa cayó al piso, desmayada.

Cuando se despertó, Isa todavía sentía una terrible agonía, a pesar de que el dolor ya había bajado. Levantando una mano temblorosa hasta su espalda, pudo sentir una venda que se extendía por todo su torso.

⎯ Jean-Baptiste se está empezando a desesperar ⎯ murmuró el vampiro más joven, que parecía haber tomado guardia en algún momento de su desmayo⎯ . La sangre, el peligro de muerte, el daño permanente, todo lo que intentamos evitar. Por favor, ya me van a castigar por salvarte la vida, no sé que valla a pasar la próxima vez. Sal de aquí mientras estas viva.

⎯ No ⎯ le contestó Isa, con resolución en la voz temblorosa.

Hazlo como una forma de darme las gracias por todo lo que te hecho ⎯ chantajeó el vampiro⎯ . Por favor, si no lo haces, me matan.

⎯ Si lo hago, igual terminarás muriendo en la guerra. ⎯ Pero por una causa noble, y no por desobediencia.

⎯ No lo voy a hacer, aunque me pese.

Algo cambió en los ojos del vampiro, como si una mascara se rompiera y cayera al suelo, hecha añicos. La farsa que había mantenido con tanto cuidado finalmente había terminado, e Isa sentiría la ira que se había estado conteniendo.

⎯ ¡Lo vas a hacer! ⎯ el vampiro la tenía ahora agarrada por los brazos como había hecho el otro unas horas antes.

⎯ No ⎯ dijo Isa, imperturbable. ⎯ Te mataré.

⎯ Hazlo, por favor.

El vampiro acercó su cara al cuello de ella, y de alguna forma fue capaz de enterrarle los dientes en la yugular por entre los barrotes.

⎯ ¡Así no! ¡Te vas a envenenar!

Isa sintió como cada gota de sangre se llevaba su energía, y con ella, su voluntad de vivir. Una gran apatía la invadió junto con el conocimiento secreto de que nada realmente importaba. Al final, Isa regresaría a no existir y nada de lo que había hecho en el tiempo que había pasado en el mundo le afectaría. La verdad de todo era que no había ningún motivo para actuar o no hacerlo, pues todo llevaba a una inevitable muerte. Habiendo descubierto eso, Isa no pudo hacer más que ansiar su final con desesperación, y sin embargo, ni siquiera que le quedaron fuerzas para sentir el deseo. Estaba a punto de morir, y no había nada que quisiera más, pero realmente no quería nada. No había nada que querer, pues todo era solo una ilusión. Isa realmente no había existido, pues el principio y el final de su existencia eran lo mismo: la nada.

Justo cuando el final llegaba, y los ojos de Isa se cerraban con omnisciente finalidad, el dolor en la garganta que realmente no había sentido hasta ese momento cedió. Las manos que la mantenían en el aire la soltaron, e Isa cayó estruendosamente al piso.

El golpe fue suficiente para hacerla regresar a la realidad: incluso cuando ella no estuviera, el mundo seguiría, y era su deber como Reina de las Hadas hacer de ese mundo futuro lo mejor posible, pues lo viviría junto con su pueblo por el resto de la eternidad.

Después de que su corazón (que empezaba a resentir la pérdida de sangre) y su respiración se calmaran todo lo posible, Isa miró hacia el vampiro, que yacía del otro lado de los barrotes.

Justo como Isa predijo, el vampiro había caído muerto sobre su cara unos segundos después de atacarla, envenenado por la sangre de hada. Solo entonces Isa pudo ver que detrás del cabello corto, salía una única trenza pequeña, que tenía el largo equivalente a medio milenio de existencia y que había escondido con mucho cuidado, pues revelaba su verdadera edad.

No había ni terminado de entender bien todo esto cuando la puerta se abrió, e Isa, en su miedo, fue capaz de invocar una pequeñísima ráfaga de aire que la agarró de las alas y le ayudó a moverse al fondo de la celda. Los vampiros, con su oído sobrenatural o por algún otro medio, se habían enterado de la muerte de su colega, y venían a vengarlo de la manera tradicional: dando a Isa la oportunidad de rogar por su muerte varias semanas antes de recibir su deseo. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar.

⎯ Hola.

La respiración de Isa se detuvo por completo, y su mente tardó unos segundos en entender lo que significaba la cara sonriente que la veía desde la puerta. Cambiado por la edad, con el cabello larguísimo y sin embargo, todavía el mismo muchachito recuperándose de las dificultades de ser un rebelde por años del que se había despedido la última vez, estaba Anthony, con los ojos azules brillando como habían hecho por meses cuando habían sido adolecentes juntos.

⎯ Vengo a sacarte de aquí ⎯ dijo, y entró. Detrás de él venían Johnie y Emili, también con expresiones de absoluta felicidad. Se acercaron a la puerta de la celda, y solo entonces dejó Anthony que Emili se acercara.

⎯ Tu eres la experta ⎯ le dijo.

⎯ Gracias ⎯ dijo ella, y luego se volteó hacia Isa. Por la voz, parecía que no había dejado de ver a su mejor amiga por más de una semana⎯ ¿cómo te ha ido?

⎯ Bien ⎯ Isa recordó la extraña manía que compartía con los humanos de imitar el tono de voz con el que Emili se dirigía a ellos⎯ , pero no hay nada que contar.

⎯ Lo supuse. Por cierto, ¿ya te dije que me casé con tu hermano?

⎯ Lo supuse.

Mientras hablaba, Emili se había pinchado un dedo con la uña y había sacado una

gota de sangre, que se había convertido en una sombra, y luego en una llave que cabía exactamente en la cerradura. La abrió con una exclamación de triunfo.

Y luego, de entre la una sorpresa que le sacó un buen susto a todos: un teclado electrónico de alta tecnología, y una pantalla que esperaba una clave. Emili contó los espacios: se necesitaban veintitrés letras.

⎯ No lo intentes ⎯ previó Anthony⎯ , no queremos mandar ningún tipo de

alerta.

Y acto seguido, se lanzó con el hombro contra los barrotes. Johnie le ayudó, y después Emili también. Isa regresó los dos pasos que había dado para alejarse de la pared del fondo.

Quince minutos después, no había ningún cambio. Anthony y Johnie ya se habían convertido, ya habían atacado con dientes y garras, y ya habían golpeado con toda la fuerza que poseían, pero no lograban nada. Un ejercito de sombras también tenía como tarea hacer ceder los barrotes, pero el metal seguía sin presentar ninguna seña que les dijera que su trabajo daba frutos.

Iron Man entró en la habitación justo cuando Anthony sintió que el hueso de su hombro empezaba a lastimarse.

⎯ ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ⎯ dijo con su voz robótica, haciendo que la poca confianza que Emili había le había adquirido se desvaneciera tan⎯ Salgan y ayuden a Thor. Yo la saco.

Anthony, Emili y Johnie habían sido arduamente entrenados por la situación, y a habían aprendido por las malas a poner el deber primero y después los sentimientos. Entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, los tres mandaron una mirada que claramente decía "Te volveremos a ver" hacia Isa, y salieron por la puerta con un paso rápido pero no completamente seguro.

⎯ ¿Que es? ⎯ les preguntó en voz baja las Pasadas, mientras el humanoide se concentraba en el teclado electrónico.

⎯ Es humano ⎯ contestaron⎯ . Y tiene buenas intenciones.

⎯ ¿Puedes hacerlo? ⎯ Isa se dirigió al "humano", confiando en las hadas y dándose cuenta que lo que quería era hackear de alguna manera el sistema.

⎯ Claro.

⎯ ¿Con la vista?

⎯ Por supuesto ⎯ el extraño levantó una mano, y las escamas rojas y doradas

cedieron para revelar un único dedo índice, con el cuál presionó la pantalla unas cuantas veces.

⎯ Listo.

El brillo de la pantalla, que se reflejaba en la armadura del hombre, pasó de un tono azul a un verde brillante. Isa sintió la libertad por un momento, antes darse cuenta con un doloroso vuelco en el corazón que del verde había pasado al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

⎯ Cerraron el sistema... no. No, no, no. ¡No es posible!

⎯ ¿No vas a poder sacarme?

Tony se quedó sin palabras, pues nunca en su vida había tenido que confesarle a

alguien que no podría salvarlo. Sin contestar, hizo lo mismo que Anthony, Emili y Johnie: atacó los barrotes, pero esta vez con un rayo de luz, que quemó buena parte de pared de atrás y casi chamusco un mechón de pelo de Isa, y sin embargo, no le hizo nada a los barrotes.

Isa reaccionó de inmediato, pues de todos los escenarios posibles este era uno de los que más había practicado en su mente. Tomó la videograbadora, la encendió y dijo al lente como recordaba haber grabado muchos videos a lo largo de su infancia.

⎯ Hadas: ⎯ le fue muy fácil revertir al leguaje de las hadas, ya tenía las palabras escogidas⎯ a partir de este momento relevo todo mi poder a la Primer Tuatha. Por favor regrésenla a su puesto, ya ha pagado su condena. Lleva el nombre de Thelma Mata.

Cerró la pantalla de la grabadora, la apagó, y se la dio al hombre.

⎯ Dale esto a Samantha Tate. Anthony sabe encontrarla.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba un vampiro. Por un segundo Isa pensó que era

muy joven, pues tenía el cabello muy corto, pero luego le vio los ojos café claro. Era un hombre lobo.

Iron Man se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta que la luz de su rayo no le había nada a su contrincante, quién aprovechó su sorpresa para acercársele y tomarlo por el cuello, amenazándolo con una garra color chocolate.

⎯ ¡Sal de aquí! ⎯ le pidió Isa.

⎯ Pero tú... ⎯ dijo el hombre, e Isa pudo distinguir finalmente lo humano en su

voz.

⎯ ¡Isa no importa! ⎯ en los tiempos de tensión, Isa revertía a dirigirse a sí misma en tercera persona⎯ ¡Vete!

día.

Como para reforzar esa petición, la voz de Thor entró por el audífono de Tony: ⎯ No se puede Tony, nos tienen atrapados. Tenemos que escapar y regresar otro día.

⎯ Vamos a volver ⎯ murmuró Tony, tanto para sí mismo como para Isa, y se despegó del hombre lobo. Empezando a sentir la culpa que lo habría de acosar hasta que pudiera salvar al hada y terminar su trabajo, Tony tomó vuelo. Su corazón sentía por primera vez el horrible peso de la derrota: el mundo estaba salvado, pero la vida de una inocente no.


	7. Explicaciones

Anthony sintió que dejó el corazón en ese edificio, y que Emili y Johnie, que de un jalón lo habían sacado del edificio lleno de vampiros rebeldes determinados a matarlo, eran sus carceleros. Durante todo el camino no había habido ningún momento durante el cuál lo perdieran de vista: todavía temían que saliera corriendo.

⎯ Un hombre lobo reclutando vampiros para rebelarse contra la Unión, que ironía ⎯ comentó Johnie, queriendo distraer a amigo.

⎯ Mario no está contra la Unión ⎯ aclaró Anthony.

⎯ Entonces, ¿por que pelea?

⎯ Quiere destruirnos a todos. Es su venganza por ponerlo en la manada rusa.

⎯ ¿Qué es eso? ⎯ interrumpió Thor.

⎯ Es una manada de hombres lobo que viven en las zonas más heladas del norte

de Asia ⎯ contestó Johnie⎯ . Son completamente salvajes, jamás vuelven a su forma humana, y matan cuando pueden. A ellos les encargamos a los de los nuestros que no entienden la Prohibición de la Caza del Ser Humano, por que estando allá no tienen contacto con los mortales.

Habían llegado, guiados por Tony Stark, a una gran mansión con patallas y aparatos en todos los rincones, y que él llamó "Su Casa Ocasional".

⎯ Ahora sí ⎯ dijo Tony, sentándose en su sofá e invitando con la mano a los otros a hacer lo mismo. Emili, que desconfiaba de la gran casa de paredes blancas con pantallas y aparatos extraños, prefirió quedarse parada⎯ , explíquenme quienes son y cual es exactamente su relación con el hada.

⎯ Es una larga historia ⎯ advirtió Johnie.

⎯ No creo que unas horas hagan alguna diferencia ⎯ dijo Thor⎯ . Si vamos a volver ahí, necesitamos una estrategia que va a llevar días diseñar.

⎯ Isa era la hija Aprendiz de la Reina Pasada ⎯ Anthony empezó sin ningún preámbulo con la historia, queriendo acabar lo más pronto posible a pesar de los razonamientos de Thor⎯ , y eso significa que no tiene padre, su madre la tuvo sola. Lo que

hace a una Reina en ese lugar es que tenga un talento que le permite escuchar a las voces de sus antepasadas en su mente, que como ya no viven en este plano pueden ver al futuro, y lo saben todo, así que son muy buenas consejeras. Cuando la primer asistente de la Reina se dio cuenta que su hija Aprendiz tenía ese mismo talento, pensó que había ido algo mal y que Isa no lo tenía, así que decidió cambiarlas. Dejó a su hija en la cuna de la Reina, tomo a un hada humana y la hizo pasar por su hija, y a Isa le dio el lugar de el "hada humana". Esas son hadas que si tienen padres humanos (a las hadas les gusta salir a conocer gente), y que no viven en el Reino por que romperían con todo el esquema del lugar. A Isa la llevaron la familia de este ⎯ señaló a Johnie⎯ , y la quisieron cambiar por él. Ahora, las hadas no piensan igual que los humanos. Ellas piensan en los bebés como una carga, así que lo que hacen es cambiar a sus hijas por niños humanos, para no alterar el trabajo que tienen que hacer los padres.

⎯ ¿Y que hacen con los bebés?

⎯ Intentan cuidarlos, ⎯ contestó Johnie, pensando en el futuro que pudo haber tenido⎯ pero los niños mueren envenados o de hambre, por que es fecha que no saben que comen los humanos. El punto es que mi mamá no dejó que me secuestraran, así que crecí con Isa como mi hermana. Los conocimos a ellos dos por accidente, yo me enamoré de Emili, e Isa de Anthony. Eran los únicos amigos que teníamos, así que no fue nada anormal.

⎯ Éramos muy felices ⎯ complementó Emili desde su lugar⎯ , pero luego Isa se enteró que las hadas había creído que la asistente simplemente había cambiado a las niñas, y le dieron el lugar de Reina a la hada humana que estaba criando. A la asistente y a su verdadera hija las expulsaron del Reino, así que nadie sabía que la Reina no tenía el talento, pero se empezaba a notar. Miren, lo que pasa es que las hadas no necesitan un sistema de justicia, por que la Reina nunca se equivoca. Las hadas nunca habían tenido razón para cuestionarla, hasta que la pobre niña cometió muchos errores e incluso ordenó un ataque contra las hadas humanas. Las hadas de Reino y las humanas siempre se habían peleado, pero como las hadas le tienen fobia a la violencia nunca habían hecho nada al respecto. Estaban tan asustadas que la Cocinera escapó y encontró de pura casualidad a Isa. Ella fue al Reino, detuvo a la otra Reina, y tomó su papel.

⎯ El único problema ⎯ dijo Anthony, y aquí fue cuando se empezó a notar las emociones que le causaba esta historia⎯ , es que siendo un hada del Reino no puede tener un nombre ni una identidad, y finalmente terminó por olvidarnos a todos.

⎯ Ella solo puede salir del Reino una vez cada cinco años a una reunión del Consejo de Seres No Humanos, y en el pasado no reencontramos.

⎯ Y así es como nació tu hija ⎯ dedujo Thor, causando que Anthony sonriera un

poco.

⎯ Si.

⎯ ¿Esto que tiene que ver con la paz mundial? ⎯ preguntó Tony, sonando insensible al hablar tan duramente con un hombre al borde del llanto. Lo único que pasaba era que él, a diferencia de Thor, no tenía la habilidad de preocuparse por todos los problemas de cada humano en particular, y estaba harto de perder su tiempo con casos de secuestro comunes, que tenían el potencial de acabar con su carrera si era que los tomaba todos⎯ . Dijiste que si no la sacábamos de ahí se acabaría el mundo.

⎯ Hay una profecía que dice que cuando haya una guerra entre hadas, las demás especies tomarán partido. En dos años serán la mitad de las especies peleando, en otros dos se unirán todas, para cuando lleguen a la marca de los diez años los humanos se darán cuenta y elegirán un lado, causando una guerra mundial que dará fin a todas las razas del mundo.

⎯ ¿Están seguros de eso?

⎯ Nunca se ha equivocado un Oráculo ⎯ para sorpresa de todos, el que habló no fui ninguno de los tres huéspedes, sino Thor⎯ . No me caerá bien, con todo lo griego que es, pero he de admitir que Apolo si tiene un talento especial para el futuro.

⎯ Tony, ⎯ dijo Anthony, cambiando de tema al recordar algo que tenía que hacer. Nunca le gustaba pedir favores, pero esta vez era muy necesario⎯ ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

⎯ Claro ⎯ dijo él, tomándolo de una mesa junto al sofá y dándoselo. El aparato consistía solamente en una pantalla táctil transparente con un pequeño marco negro. Un toque hizo que los números aparecieran en la pantalla, y después de marcar, Anthony no supo como acercarlo a su cara. No parecía tener ningún audífono o recibidor, y ni siquiera tenía forma de teléfono.

⎯ ¿Desea hacer la llamada con altavoz o privada, señor Reed? ⎯ preguntó una voz con acento británico que no parecía venir de ningún lado y Anthony, sin saber a quién se dirigía, contestó:

⎯ Privada, por favor.

Un cajón de abrió por su cuenta en una pared, y de él brotó un teléfono inalámbrico normal. Anthony lo tomó y se lo acercó al oído.

⎯ Habla a la fábrica de artefactos plásticos Patito de Hul... Anthony marcó su contraseña privada, interrumpiendo el mensaje de introducción diseñado para esconderse de cualquier humano que marcara el número por error y dirigiéndose directamente a su menú propio⎯ . Buenos días, señor Reed. Si quiere comunicarse con su secretaria, marque... ⎯ Anthony tecleó el número que usaba para comunicarse con su hija de memoria, sin tener que esperar que la grabación se lo recordara.

⎯ Número privado de la señorita Isabel Reed, habla Frid Hetzmayer, ¿en que puedo servirle? ⎯ preguntó la niñera de la bebé, que era siempre la primera en contestar el teléfono. Había gente que podía obtener ese número privado, y que podían decir cosas que la niña de tres años no debía escuchar.

⎯ Comuníqueme con la niña ⎯ ordenó Anthony, esperando que su voz fuera suficiente identificación.

⎯ Claro, su Majestad ⎯ casi de inmediato la mujer obedeció. Anthony alcanzó a oír que decía:⎯ . Señorita, es su padre.

⎯ ¿Papi? ⎯ la voz de la niña llegó pronto a la línea, con una sonrisa distinguible solamente en el tono.

⎯ Hola, Isa. ¿Estás bien?

⎯ Si, ¡Estoy jugando con mis muñecas! ¡Les puse alas a todas!

Anthony tomó aire rápidamente, pero intentó la que niña no se diera cuenta.

Algunas de esas muñecas habían sido de Isa, y no eran exactamente suyas: se las había prestado Paty, que intentaba ser parte de la vida de su nieta en la medida de lo posible.

⎯ ¿Cómo se las pusiste?

⎯ Frid me ayudó a pegárselas con pegamento ⎯ Anthony dejó salir el aire que había contenido⎯ . Las hice con unos papeles blancos que encontré en tu oficina ⎯ nuevo problema: el único papel blanco que había en su oficina eran cartas escritas en tinta secreta de Valkiria, que solo se podía leer después de varios rituales.

⎯ ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me metas en mi oficina? ⎯ regañó Anthony, esforzándose por no sonar enojado, pues eso a la niña la asustaba más que ver fantasmas.

⎯ ¿Ahora que cortó? ⎯ preguntó Johnie. Él ya conocía esa historia: su sobrina tenía mucho talento artístico, pero muy buen tino para escoger las cosas más importantes para destruir.

⎯ Unas cartas de las Valkirias.

⎯ Espera ⎯ dijo Thor súbitamente⎯ , ¿no eres tú el Rey de los Seres de la Sangre? ⎯ Si ⎯ dijo Anthony en voz baja, mientras escuchaba a la niña disculparse.

⎯ Yo estaba ahí cuando escribieron esa carta. Lo que querían es pedirte de favor

que saques a un lobo salvaje que tomó posesión de su campamento, que habita en la carpa principal, que no sale con ningún truco, ni siquiera por la fuerza, y que tiene una piel impenetrable por las armas.

⎯ Esta bien, Isa ⎯ se rectificó Anthony, considerando que la niña ya había aprendido lo necesario⎯ . Solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. Muy bien, adiós ⎯ Anthony colgó y luego se dirigió a Thor⎯ . Mandaré un escuadrón en cuanto pueda. El problema con los hombres lobo es saber a donde atacar.

⎯ JARVIS, dile a Dummy III que prepare bocadillos ⎯ ordenó Tony.

⎯ ¿Quienes esos Jarvis y Dummy? ⎯ le preguntó Emili, preocupada por el aparente maltrato.

⎯ Oh, no son de verdad. JARVIS es una inteligencia artificial y Dummy es un brazo mecánico ⎯ comentó Tony sin darle importancia, causando que Emili le tuviera todavía más miedo a la casa. Con toda esa tecnología, ¿que tantas cosas podían salir mal? Si la cosa llamada Jarvis sufría algún problema, toda la casa se iría abajo.

⎯ ¿Cuando regresamos por Isa? ⎯ preguntó Anthony, sin querer alargar más el

tema.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, les interrumpió la voz de Jarvis, haciendo que Emili brincara.

amigos.

⎯ Señor, tiene una llamada de la señorita Potts.

⎯ Acéptala, por favor. Y JARVIS, ponla en altavoz. Le quiero presentar a unos

Una voz diferente sonó por la habitación. Era de mujer, y sonaba preocupada.

⎯ Tony, ¿ya terminaste?

Thor, recordando lo que había dicho Anthony sobre el miedo de su hermana a la tecnología, tranquilizó a Emili.

⎯ No es otra inteligencia artificial.

⎯ ¿Esta hablando por teléfono? ⎯ preguntó la chica.

⎯ Si ⎯ le contestó. A Emili la explicación no le sirvió de mucho, pues cuando

alguien hablaba por teléfono, ella pensaba en todas las posibilidades de que otra persona escuchara la conversación.

⎯ Están aquí unos amigos, y no vas a creer la sorpresa que nos dieron, resulta que son... ⎯ Tony seguía hablando con Pepper, narrándole todo lo que había pasado. Quería sonar indiferente, pero cuando llegó a el final de la historia, se pudo ver que haber fallado una misión era un fuerte golpe a su autoestima. El video, claro estaba, ya había llegado a manos de Samantha Tate, quién aparentemente era directora de un Consejo que regulaba a todas las especies que no eran humanas y era la única capaz de entregar el video a las hadas, pero aún así, no haber logrado su verdadero cometido y haber dejado atrás a la hada con tamaño de niña pero cuerpo de adulta, lo hacía pensar que empezaba a perder su habilidad. ⎯ En un segundo vamos a planear el regreso.

⎯ Tony, quita el altavoz. Quiero hablar contigo ⎯ dijo Pepper muy seria. Tony obedeció, tomó el teléfono que había dejado Anthony se lo puso en el oído. Lo único que pudieron oír después fueron "si", "okey", "bueno" y "pero..." repetidos varias veces hasta que la llamada terminó en un "Está bien, nos vemos". Con una cara de póker muy obvia, Tony le pidió a Thor que fuera a otra habitación. Johnie no se preocupó, pues confiaba en su oído superior, y sin embargo, sus esperanzas de descubrir la verdad se destrozaron cuando una ráfaga de aire le llevó el olor característico de los materiales que conformaban un cuarto diseñado para contener el sonido adentro.

Cuando salieron, Thor había adquirido la cara inexpresiva de Tony. Era obvio que las noticias que tenían no eran buenas.

⎯ Tenemos algo importante que decirles ⎯ comenzó Tony⎯ . Ya no vamos a ayudarles.

Por suerte, todos los presentes eran diplómatas que por las buenas o las malas habían aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, pues si no hubiera sido así, esa discusión hubiera terminado en pelea. Incluso así, Emili tuvo que ponerle una mano a cada una de las rodillas de los chicos que tenía cada lado, para evitar que hicieran algo tonto.

⎯ ¿Por qué? ⎯ dijo Emili, mirándolos a los ojos con intensidad y con un frío en la voz que le dio un escalofrío a Thor, que había pasado una gran parte de su vida luchando contra gigantes del hielo, y a Tony, que tenía experiencia con mujeres enojadas. Al parecer, los vampiros tenían superpoderes muy raros.

⎯ Ustedes mismos lo vieron ⎯ empezó Tony⎯ , es todo muy arriesgado. No se ustedes, pero nosotros nunca hemos tenido que abortar una misión, y la derrota es algo que nunca habíamos experimentado. ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez estamos en un lugar de donde no podamos salir tan rápido? No crean que es por cobardía, por que si fuera por salvar más de una vida, lo haríamos con gusto, pero... bueno... ⎯ Tony se quedó sin palabras.

⎯ La gente muere a diario ⎯ siguió Thor. Las palabras le dolían, pero eran la verdad⎯ . Es el ciclo de la vida, y si quisiéramos salvar a todos no lograríamos nada. Piénsenlo así: Tony y yo nos dedicamos a salvar gente, lo que significa que en lo que nos queda de vida vamos a salvar a muchas personas. No podemos arriesgar a todos esos por una sola mujer.

Para contestarles, Anthony uso su medida más desesperada, que era, de cierta forma, el mismo argumento que había usado Isa para separarse de él.

⎯ Pero Isa no representa una sola vida, sino la de todo el Reino de las Hadas. Hay una profecía que dice que si no hay una Reina, todas las doscientas hadas van a morir.

A Thor y Tony les gustaría haber usado esa explicación para aceptar la misión. Era un golpe a su reputación denegarle la ayuda a ese hombre tan desesperado, pero Pepper tenía razón. Como si ella habitara en su mente, el argumento que daría ella después se apareció mágicamente, y se fue directamente a la boca de Tony.

⎯ Ella ya tiene una hija que puede ser Reina cuando crezca.

⎯ No, la cosa no es así ⎯ comenzó Johnie. Su siguiente frase se vio detenida por Anthony, que explotó al darse cuenta de algo.

⎯ ¡Es culpa de ella! ⎯ medio gritó, todavía intentando controlar el volumen de su voz⎯ ¡De la mujer en el teléfono! ¡Ella te dijo que no lo hicieras!

⎯ Pepper solo me dio un consejo ⎯ era perturbador el número de veces que decía eso Tony cada semana⎯ . Yo decidí seguirlo.

⎯ Pepper... ¿Potts? ⎯ Anthony había escuchado de la legendaria CEO de Industrias Stark y su relación con el hombre que de alguna forma u otra, siempre sería su jefe. Tony entendió la amenaza de inmediato.

⎯ ¡Fuera de mi casa!

A ninguno le tuvo que decir dos veces.


	8. Agua

Isa ya no temblaba de frio ni de dolor, sino de miedo. Cuando los vampiros se enteraban de lo que había hecho, y supieran que ella ya no tenía utilidad para sus planes, podrían hacer dos cosas: la dejaban ir (cosa que era muy improbable) o la mataban. Aunque le gustaría pensar que pasaría lo primero, eso no era parte de la naturaleza vampírica, pues ellos eran del tipo de "hiere a tus enemigos y ayuda a tus amigos: no hay nada en el medio". El vampiro más grande, Jean-Baptiste, entró en la habitación acompañado de una sombra un poco enclenque y transparente, que a Isa le costó mucho trabajo ver en la oscuridad.

⎯ Sabemos lo que hiciste ⎯ comenzó, justo como Isa había imaginado⎯ , y no nos

importa. Ya te encontraremos algún uso ⎯ Isa se sintió salvada. No vería la libertad pronto,

pero todavía tenía alguna posibilidad de ser rescatada⎯ . Si es que no mueres de hambre

primero.

Isa tuvo que evitar sonreír, pues la falta de inteligencia de los vampiros podía ser

muy interesante. Ellos eran los que más investigaban su propia naturaleza, los que se hacían pruebas más complicadas incluso que la de los humanos y aún así, jamás se daban el tiempo de aprender lo que ya se sabía de otras razas. Por eso, ninguno de ellos sabía que Isa podría sobrevivir sin alimento por años, siempre y cuando tuviera agua. Esta era provista por una gotera que había en el techo, y de la cual caían incontables gotas cuando llovía, cosa que, por tratarse de Inglaterra, era muy seguido.

Pero la sombra seguía ahí, y su presencia no podía ser casualidad. Algo más pasaría. Antes de poder pensar más, la sombra se adelantó e Isa cayó en la misma oscuridad en la que la habían llevado ahí, controlada por una sombra.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, estaba en una celda parecida, pero con detalles que hacían obvio que era un lugar nuevo. La silla del guardia estaba del otro lado, los barrotes eran más gruesos, y el cerrojo se veía todavía más polvoriento. La oscuridad era más pesada, y después de un cuidadoso estudio, Isa determinó que se encontraba bajo tierra pero también a una gran altura.

⎯ Probablemente sea una montaña ⎯ dijo en voz alta, sin importarle quien la podía oír. De todos modos, a pocos le importarían los desvaríos de quien, pensaban ellos, iba a morir en pocos días.

Eso le recordó a Isa que el cambio representaba un problema: ya no había gotera. Levantando la vista con cuidado de no mover su espalda todavía adolorida demasiado rápido, comenzó a buscar cualquier otra fuente de agua, y sin embargo no la encontró. Su respiración se agitó, y después comenzó a palpar las paredes que tenía cercanas, solo para encontrarlas completamente secas. Un estado de agitación cercano a la histeria se apoderó de ella por horas, durante las cuales sus ojos no descansaron de buscar la preciada agua. Solo hasta que intentó volar para palpar el techo, y lo único que sintió como resultado fue un inmenso dolor, Isa se dio por vencida. Era obvio que ahí no había nada.

Mientras la pobre hada se resignaba a morir en donde estaba, su cuerpo se fue calmando. El rápido latir de su corazón había acelerado la velocidad con la que perdía sangre, e Isa sabía que incluso con todos los sistemas que tenía su cuerpo para ralentizar el proceso, acababa de acortar su tiempo a unos meses, y encontró, finalmente, el lado bueno de todo: al menos, moriría de sed, algo más placentero que la agonía de lentamente quedarse sin sangre.

Un susurro interrumpió sus pensamientos fatalistas. Sonaba como el eco del rugir de un rio subterráneo, y a pesar de no estar segura, Isa deslizó la cara hasta el piso y empezó a murmurar. No le importaba estar hablando con la nada: iba a agarrarse de toda la esperanza que se presentara hasta que su sufrimiento terminara.

⎯ Agua ⎯ comenzó, hablando suavemente⎯ , Tierra, yo sé que no me escuchan bien, pero por favor, denme su ayuda. Soy un hada, y las necesito para no morir. Por favor riachuelo, por favor, sube. Tierra, rompe el metal, yo se que si puedes, por favor, para que tenga agua.

No pasó nada.

⎯ Por favor.

Nada. Isa regresó a su posición erguida y cerró los ojos. Las hadas nunca lloraban,

pues eso era cosa de humanos, pero en ese momento, Isa sintió que podría hacerlo, como lo había hecho cuando era una adolescente. Sintió más frio, y tuvo que acercar sus rodillas a su pecho para conservar el calor. Aún así, el frió subía por su ropa, se deslizaba por debajo de ella, un frío muy... húmedo. Isa bajó la vista, y el brillo que vio se sintió como si fuera el del anillo que alguna vez le había dado Anthony: pura y completa felicidad.

⎯ ¡Gracias!

Isa bebió del agua, y cuando su sed se sació, se secó el riachuelo. En su mente, la voz del agua sonó simple, sin palabras sino con ideas e imágenes. Fue algo así lo que dijo:

⎯ La próxima vez que me necesites, solo pídelo.

⎯ Gracias ⎯ la gratitud no fue necesaria decirla en voz alta, pues ambos elementos la podían sentir con una gran intensidad.


	9. Planes

Anthony ni siquiera terminó de salir de la propiedad de Tony Stark cuando ya tenía un plan: en el primer establecimiento público que encontró, seguido por unos desconcertados Emili y Johnie, pidió el teléfono con toda la autoridad posible en su voz, y llamó directamente a su piloto privado. Le ordenó que alistara el avión: saldrían a Malibú de inmediato.

⎯ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ⎯ preguntó Johnie en cuanto se aseguró que nadie más pudiera escuchar. Anthony no le contestó.

⎯ Anthony, no tienes que hablar ⎯ le aseguró Emili⎯ . Solo mírame.

Anthony siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención.

⎯ ¡Anthony Reed! ⎯ gritó Emili, genuinamente enojada⎯ . Ya sabes que te

acompañaremos a cualquier lado, pero primero hazme el favor de tratarnos como las personas que somos y dinos tu plan. No me importa que seas rey de lo que se te de la gana, ni que estés desesperado. Nosotros también tenemos miedo, Anthony. Isa es mi mejor amiga ¡Por el Destino! ¡Aquí esta su hermano! ¿Crees que a él no le importa? ¿Crees que él no va a hacer todo lo posible por rescatarla, como tú?

Finalmente, Anthony se volteó. Estaba temblando de enojo, y en su cara había una fiera determinación que le daría un problema cardiaco a cualquier humano enclenque que se pusiera en su camino. Emili miró en sus ojos, y usando una habilidad que había jurado jamás aceptar como propia, vio su plan en la mente de su hermano.

⎯ Buen plan ⎯ dijo fríamente⎯ , ¿a donde las vas a llevar?

⎯ ¿A quién? ⎯ preguntó Johnie. Emili constantemente olvidaba explicarle lo que ella veía por su cuenta, pero él no lo tomaba como una ofensa, sino como un voto de confianza a sus poderes de deducción.

⎯ A Virginia Potts, la mujer con la que habló Stark, y a Jane Foster. Ella es la novia de Thor ⎯ se dirigió a Anthony⎯ . ¿Como sabes de ellas y de donde viven?

⎯ A diferencia de ti ⎯ casi gritó Anthony, sacando su furia sin darse cuenta⎯ , yo si veo las noticias. Yo no le tengo miedo a la cajita con colores solo por que mi mami me dijo que es mala.

⎯ A ver, Anthony. ¿Me llamo Pepper Potts?

⎯ No ⎯ contestó Anthony, dándose cuenta de su error.

⎯ ¿Te estoy ayudando?

⎯ Si.

⎯ ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

⎯ No.

⎯ Entonces no me grites y vámonos antes de que los estúpidos esos regresen.

Será más fácil agarrarlas si no están.

⎯ ¿Para que vamos a secuestrarlas? ⎯ preguntó Johnie. Anthony había sido su

mejor amigo por años, y nunca había visto que las emociones le ganaran así⎯ . ¿Solo por despecho?

⎯ No, lo que quiere hacer es obligarlos a salvar a Isa. Solo necesita un poco de palanca, y no le va a hacer daño a nadie.

⎯ Buen plan ⎯ coincidió Johnie.

Por supuesto, la desesperación podía hacer que el más razonable perdiera el sentido común, y los tres jamás habían sido expertos en eso. Habían crecido con Isa al lado para objetar a sus planes más macabros y locos, y era evidente que siempre les haría falta.

Anthony no se movió durante todo el viaje de avión. Miraba a por la ventana, vigilando cuidadosamente por si veía a cualquiera de sus nuevos enemigos regresar. Johnie, por su parte, se había encargado de vigilar cuidadosamente desde su iPad las noticias, y descubriendo lentamente que Thor y Tony habían decidido aprovechar su tiempo en el viejo continente para hacer visitas: a la Reina de Inglaterra, que ya tenía rato queriendo tener una audiencia con ellos, otra hora con el Primer Ministro y después otra no tan breve cita con los niños reales. A Johnie le fascinaba que cada nuevo plan era revelado por los sitios de internet de los diversos periódicos, y agradeció por millonésima vez el hecho de que su existencia fuera secreta para los humanos, pues esa raza en particular disfrutaba de enterarse de cada movimiento de sus figuras notorias. Para Johnie como para el resto de los Seres de la Sangre, no había diferencia entre un acosador y un reportero, y apreciaban el hecho de que nadie era convertido si no era obvio que esos sentimientos de morbo podían ser eliminados.

Mientras tanto, Emili aprovechaba los contactos burocráticos de su hermano (ella los odiaba, pues le parecía que aguantar a humanos odiosos, vacíos y malvados era inútil, pero por esta vez valía la pena) para conseguir un poco de ayuda. Una sombra estaba sentada frente a la computadora de Johnie, mandando correos, mientras otras dos usaban las líneas del avión para hacer llamadas, mientras Emili se relajaba en un cuartito completamente oscuro y libre de tecnología que tenía en la parte de atrás del avión.

Finalmente llegó una contestación positiva, y la sombra cerró la computadora. Emili salió del cuarto, no sin antes volver a arreglarse para aguantar el sol, y dijo:

⎯ Ya no se preocupen por que nos alcancen. Van a pasar cinco noches en una prisión parisina hasta que se aclare que ellos no robaron mi coche.

⎯ Pero tu no manejas ⎯ dijo Johnie, y luego comprendió la estupidez en lo que había dicho⎯ . Oh, claro. Ya entendí.

Emili miró a Anthony. Seguía mirando la ventana ansiosamente, murmurando algo en voz baja sobre escapes y magia. Emili decidió que el hombre necesitaba sentir que hacía algo, así que se sentó frente a él.

⎯ Tenemos que hacer un plan.

⎯ Ustedes los vampiros y sus planes ⎯ comentó Johnie, y Emili no le hizo caso. ⎯ Tenemos que saber como es el lugar ⎯ Anthony tampoco le hizo caso, y se puso

a pensar casi de inmediato⎯ ¿viste cómo no hubo duda de que se dirigían a casa de Stark? Deben pasar mucho tiempo en su propiedad.

⎯ Thor acaba de regresar de su mundo mágico ⎯ comentó Johnie, confesando su secreto mejor cuidado: el también veía las noticias. A nadie le importó de momento, pero sabía que en algún punto, Emili lo recordaría. Sin quitar la mirada de su iPad, siguió hablado⎯ , así que lo más probable es que todavía no tenga en donde dormir. ¿Jane Foster, dijiste? Ella está registrada en la Universidad de Nuevo México como investigadora, y no hay ninguna propiedad a su nombre en Malibú. Tampoco se están quedando en ningún hotel. Lo más probable es que estén en casa de Stark.

⎯ ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ⎯ preguntó Emili, un poco asustada.

⎯ Es una App que me pasó un amigo, que el mismo desarrolló. Es un motor de búsqueda que tiene acceso a la mayoría de las bases de data del mundo, y necesité un mes para aprender a usarla.

⎯ ¿El tipo no es ese Arthur con el que hablas tanto?

⎯ Si. Es lo que hacíamos todo ese tiempo.

⎯ Muy bien. Recuérdame darle las gracias después ⎯ dijo Anthony. Su

determinación se había convertido en hiperactividad, y ese asomo de esperanza al que ahora se aferraba había hecho que cualquier segundo de inactivad doliera casi físicamente⎯ . Pero ahora tenemos que saber donde está esa casa.

A Johnie le bastó medio minuto para encontrar no solo la ubicación de la Mansión Stark, sino también sus planos de construcción. Por el bien de su esposa, Johnie mandó la orden a la impresora que tenían en algún lado de ahí y el ruido le indico donde estaba. Regresó con un mapa de Malibú marcado con el lugar y un plano por cada piso. Con la vista que tenían, no hacía falta nada más grande que el tamaño carta normal.

Pasaron el resto del viaje designando movimientos para cada uno en todos los escenarios posibles. Por supuesto, para secuestrar a dos humanas no hacía falta tanto cuidado, pero esta vez, no podía haber el más mínimo riesgo de fallar.


	10. Secuestro

El sonido de dos teclados ya no era algo nuevo en la Mansión Stark, pues tanto Pepper como Jane abusaban de sus pobres laptops cuando estaban estresadas. Todas sus tensiones y miedos los descargaban en las inocentes teclas, pues no podían hacerlo en nada más: no podían dejar que ni Thor ni Tony se dieran cuenta que ellas sentían miedo cada vez que salían, y les había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta entre sí que la otra sentía lo mismo, pues ambas escondían su secreto con celo. Por supuesto, siempre estaba la vergüenza de saberse poco valientes.

⎯ Hay unos... ⎯ comenzó a decir JARVIS, pero se paró justo en medio de su frase. Un estruendo sonó por toda la casa y Pepper, que ya lo había escuchado antes, supo lo que era. Alguien había sobrecargado el sistema de la casa y había quemado todo el sistema central.

siguió.

⎯ Intrusos ⎯ avisó Pepper, sin perder la calma mientras se ponía en pie. Jane la

⎯ ¿Que hacemos?

Pepper ya tenía bien pensado que hacer en esos casos. Señaló con la cabeza a las escaleras, y las subieron silenciosamente mientras Pepper sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su saco. No tenía señal, lo que significaba que el ladrón era suficientemente listo como para cargar con un bloqueador de señal.

⎯ En la habitación principal ⎯ explico Pepper en un susurro⎯ , hay un cuarto con paredes blindadas, un cerrojo de llave, identificador de huellas digitales y una contraseña de quince dígitos que son independientes del sistema de la casa. Funcionan con baterías. Vamos ahí.

Siguieron subiendo, pero pronto Jane vio como su amiga golpeaba con una pared invisible y rebotaba. Cuidadosamente, ella tentó el aire y se dio cuenta que había algo. bloqueando su camino, una barrera que no tenía ninguna consistencia al tacto, como si el aire se hubiera solidificado sin ningún motivo o razón. Se concentró por unos segundos y después de mucho esfuerzo pudo ver lo que había en su camino: era como una sombra incorpórea que flotaba y no existía en ninguna superficie, como si la luz simplemente se ausentara en ese lugar y fuera absorbida. Por primera vez en su vida, Jane pensó en explicaciones sobrenaturales por encima de teorías científicas, pues su instinto le decía que trataba con algo relacionado a la magia.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres, concentradas en la pared de sombra, vio a las dos formas humanas hechas de la misma materia que se acercaron a ellas y las rodearon con sus brazos, ni a la chiquilla que las controlaba desde la base de las escaleras. Las sombras las atravesaron, ocupando exactamente el mismo espacio que ellas, y ninguna de las dos supo más.

Emili, sin pensar más que en su tarea, hizo un gesto con sus manos como el director de orquesta que pide más volumen a sus músicos, alzándolas en un gesto ominoso y causando que las dos mujeres se levantaran como marionetas, con la cabeza, manos y pies flojos. En menos de unos segundos sin embargo, Jane y Pepper habían adquirido la posición en la que se paraban siempre, y cuando bajaron por las escaleras, Emili estaba segura que ni siquiera Thor y Tony podrían haber notado la diferencia. Era una técnica que su madre había inventado por sí misma: la de buscar dentro de la mente de los controlados hasta encontrar sus gestos más comunes e imitarlos, haciendo que adquirieran una apariencia normal.

Emili hizo otro rasguño en su mano y al esclavo resultante le ordenó:

⎯ Cuida que todo el que me vea crea que soy Natalie Rushman.

Todo era parte el plan que habían creado: Johnie había sacado de su aparato del

demonio (eso era solo una forma de hablar: Emili no tenía ningún problema con los demonios. De hecho, uno de los asistentes de Sam le caía muy bien, y se convertía en un gran murciélago de piel roja y ojos verdes por la noche) el nombre y una foto de la nueva asistente de Stark, y ellos habían supuesto que no habría nada raro en que se viera a las chicas salir todas juntas. Por supuesto, no contaron con que la agente Romanov tuviera una cámara de seguridad en la puerta, independiente a JARVIS, y aun guardia vigilando cada vez que Tony se ausentaba.

⎯ ¿Difícil? ⎯ preguntó Johnie cuando vio a su esposa entrar en compañía de las dos mujeres que conocía solo de la televisión. Él había puesto los polvos de hada en el timbre para sobrecargar el sistema, pero había regresado a la camioneta casi de inmediato.

⎯ Por el Destino, fue más difícil hipnotizar al guardia.

Anthony encendió el carro y salió a la calle del malecón lentamente. La plumilla de la caseta de seguridad seguía abierta, lo que significaba que el guardia seguía mirando fijamente la estática en las pantallas de seguridad, que Anthony había desconectando usando el muy obvio recurso de cortar el cable central.

⎯ ¿A donde las vas a llevar? ⎯ preguntó Emili mientras enfilaban a la carretera, que estaba libre de trafico.

⎯ ¿Te acuerdas esa cueva donde nos tuvieron hace dos meses? No creo que ellas puedan salir tan rápido como nosotros.

⎯ ¿Crees que ya no hay nadie?

⎯ Era la célula rebelde más pequeña que he visto, y creo que los únicos que sabían realmente nuestra ubicación eran los tres líderes, los que acabaste en tres minutos y medio ⎯ Johnie sonrió un poco⎯ . Además, Emili se encargó del resto.

⎯ Nadie pasa por aquí ⎯ Emili señalo las bases de los dedos central y anular de su mano derecha, donde por debajo del guante se adivinaban los bultos de dos anillos⎯ , sin pasar por aquí ⎯ señaló sus uñas.

Anthony cambió de carril: había un carro negro que los había seguido por demasiado tiempo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el Lincoln con los vidrios suficientemente entintados como para no poder ver al conductor se fue al mismo carril un segundo después.

⎯ Nos siguen ⎯ avisó antes de acelerar hasta el fondo. El otro carro hizo lo mismo y pronto, estaban en medio de una persecución de alta velocidad. Para perderlo, Anthony dio vuelta a la primera oportunidad, y siguió dando vueltas sin sentido hasta que acabaron por estar en el centro de Malibú, que sufría de una carga pesada de tráfico. Anthony era bueno para manejar, y no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, así que pudo seguir a una velocidad considerable mientras evitaba las calles más llenas y pasaba carros rozándolos. Los dueños de esos carros tampoco estaban sorprendidos: el lugar no estaba exactamente libre de criminales y simplemente supusieron que la gran camioneta y el carro negro se trataba de un caso más de policías y ladrones.

Anthony giraba, esquivaba y daba vueltas como un demente, y llegó un punto en el que Johnie dejó de contar los raspones y pequeñas abolladuras en la carrocería, sin dejar de pensar en la reacción del dueño de la concesionaría donde lo habían rentado y del mecánico pequeño y grasiento que se encargaba de ellos, y que los había mirado con aire de desconfianza.

El Lincoln no los perdía, pero tampoco se acercaba más.

⎯ Quiere ver a donde vamos ⎯ razonó Emili⎯ . ¿Por que no nos detenemos y le preguntamos para que nos quiere? ⎯ la amenaza en su voz dejaba muy claro que no quería dejarlo todo en una charla diplomática. La chica, a pesar de haber sido la mejor amiga de la Reina de las Hadas toda su infancia, tenía una perpetua sed de sangre y pelea.

Anthony encontró una calle abandonada, una especie de callejón entre dos grandes edificios. Se aseguró de que había forma de salir por el otro lado, entró hasta la mitad y detuvo el motor, dejando las llaves en la ignición. Se bajó y se detuvo junto a Emili y Johnie frente a la puerta trasera, listos para defenderla. No quería que nadie se enterara de su misión.

El Lincoln se detuvo y Emili corrió hacía la puerta, que arrancó de un tirón. Tomó al vampiro que había adentro por el cuello de la chamarra y le gritó:

⎯ ¡¿Donde está tu jefe?!

⎯ El señor González prefiere mantener su ubicación secreta ⎯ dijo el vampiro, vacío de emociones.

Emili contestó enseñándole las uñas y los colmillos. La voz le había ayudado a recordar a ese vampiro en específico: lo había visto en una prisión. Había sido de los primeros rebeldes atrapados, y había sido parte del único grupo que escapó.

⎯ ¿Sabes que tipo de pintura es esa, Chris?

Igual que el rebelde alemán, Ludwig, "Chris" volteó a ver a Emili lentamente.

⎯ ¿Co... Condesa? ⎯ finalmente se le podía oír el miedo en la voz.

⎯ Segunda oportunidad para decirlo todo ⎯ dijo Johnie, con voz de macho alfa. ⎯ Eh... ⎯ el vampiro dudó.

⎯ Uno ⎯ amenazó Anthony, y Emili le acercó más la mano a la yugular.

⎯ No... ⎯ el vampiro seguía indeciso. Parecía que tenía un miedo paralizante,

pero que todavía se sentía demasiado fiel a la causa como para hablar, y de hecho, Emili apreció eso. Si soltara la información muy fácil, igual lo mataría por cobarde.

⎯ Dos ⎯ siguió ella. Silencio.

⎯ Tres ⎯ terminó Johnie.

Emili se cortó el dedo con la uña y una sombra salió. Ella murmuró unas cosas y la sombra se puso en la cara del vampiro y la de ella, protegiéndolos del sol. Entonces, se quitó el velo y a él le quitó los lentes de sol, de forma que se veían a los ojos. Un segundo después, el velo regresó a su lugar, la sombra desapareció, y Chris dejó de existir en una llamarada de humo.

⎯ No sabía nada. Había pasado dos meses reclutando y pensaba que seguían en la casa de la calle November.

Johnie chifló, asombrado.

⎯ Te amo, ¿te he dicho eso?

⎯ Yo también te amo ⎯ la cara de Emili pasó de ser la de una asesina fría a la de

una recién casada enamorada más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber pensado, e incluso Anthony se quedó un segundo impresionado hasta que regresó a la realidad con un fuerte golpe. De la nada, estaban rodeados de rebeldes. La batalla empezó.

Realmente había una razón por la cuál Emili era llamada el "ángel de la muerte", pues rara vez una de sus victimas se enteraba de como había llegado a su fin y a manos de quién. A pesar de ser la más grande defensora de la Prohibición de la Caza del Ser Humano y apreciar la vida de todos en sus discursos, ella cortaba gargantas, rompía cuellos, lanzaba a todo aquel que amenazara a su familia diez metros sobre su cabeza y les estrellaba las cabezas unos con otro. Nada mejor para romper un cráneo de vampiro que otro cráneo igual.

Johnie, sin embargo, había sido atrapado desprevenido. No había tenido tiempo de convertirse, y a pesar de que atacaba bien con dos cuchillos de un bronce mágico que llevaba siempre en sus bolsillos, él sabía que pronto la batalla estaría perdida. Decidido a llevarse consigo a todos los que fueran posible, atacaba como un demente, matando a cinco con un solo movimiento. Anthony, por su parte, decidió dejar salir todo el estrés y tensión que se le habían estado juntando, y ahora atacaba con rabia ciega, destruyendo a todo el que se acercara a un radio de diez metros. Ni siquiera los más valientes se atrevían a tomar en duelo al legendario Rey de los Seres de la Sangre, ni siquiera los que estaban determinados a ser lo último que viera el mismísimo "ángel de la muerte".

Johnie cayó de la mejor manera posible: con el golpe del mango de una espada en la cabeza, un ataque que ni siquiera había tenido la intención de hacerle algún daño a él sino a Emili. Ella estaba junto a él antes de que tocara el suelo, protegiéndolo pero haciendo de ella misma tan prisionera como su esposo, y después de eso, la batalla estaba perdida. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en tomar a Anthony entre todos, y así es como terminaron Anthony, Emili y Johnie, para variar, atados con una cuerda del mismo bronce mágico que hacían los cíclopes y que Johnie usaba en sus armas.

Dos vampiros jóvenes entraron en la camioneta, tomaron a Jane y a Pepper (a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación, Emili no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que tenía mal la técnica de control de esos jóvenes sin instruir) y la metieron en otro Lincoln negro idéntico que los esperaba en la esquina.

⎯ ¿Cuál de ellas es la Tuatha de Daanan? ⎯ preguntó el que parecía el mayor en el oído de Anthony⎯ . Dinos y soltamos a tu... amiguita.

⎯ No es ninguna de ellas ⎯ a pesar de no haber entendido realmente la pregunta, Anthony solo contestó con la verdad. Él sabía que si mentía y ponía en peligro a alguien más con tal de salvarla, Isa no pensaría bien de él.

⎯ ¡La Primer Tuatha de Daanan! ¡La que dijo la Reina cuando fuimos por ella que tomaría el cargo si ella moría! Si no es ninguna de ellas... ¿por que tanto esfuerzo en protegerlas?

Seguro que no había ningún buen lector entre los vampiros, Anthony pensó en Thelma: si alguna vez Isa hacía falta, ella podía tomar el cargo por un tiempo. La mujer, que había cambiado su identidad más de seis veces, vivía ahora en Australia con su esposo y sus tres hijas, una de las cuales ya estaba lista para ir a vivir al Reino. Anthony le hablaba por teléfono cada semana para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y aprovechaban para charlar un rato, cosa que le ayudaba a recordar a Isa. Había una forma en que el amor por la paz y la vida que se encontraba en cada segundo del habla de cualquiera hada que sin ser un reemplazo, era una forma de calmar las punzadas en el corazón que sentía cada vez que veía a su hija, quien era la viva imagen de su madre y de quien solo el cabello color morado y ojos color azul marino la diferenciaban.

⎯ Vallase al diablo ⎯ dijo Anthony⎯ . Ninguna de ellas es una Tuatha y la que buscan, es imposible de encontrar. Yo mismo me aseguré de eso.

Los vampiros se tomaron la primera frase de Anthony muy en serio, pues en un segundo, ya no había nada más en el callejón que los tres Seres y una camioneta vacía. Anthony, amarrado a un hombre lobo inconsciente y una vampira que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se abandonaba completamente a sus emociones, formó un nuevo plan en menos de dos minutos.


	11. Noticias

Mientras todo esto pasaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar Tony era en lo mal que se le veía el color naranja. El color en general era bastante molesto: brillante y vivo, era muy cansado estarlo viendo todo el día, y para su horror, el reclusorio central de Washington estaba lleno de él.

Por supuesto que todo era culpa, de nuevo, del gobierno. Esa gente parecía tan burocráticamente estúpida, que inclusive la simplísima tarea de usar la lógica, o de revisar sus documentos era imposible. A Tony le había tomado medio minuto, tras haber sido leído los cargos a detalle, darse cuenta que la mujer a la que supuestamente le había robado un automóvil tenía un certificado de nacimiento húngaro y un certificado de defunción mexicano con tres meses de diferencia, que el carro en cuestión jamás había existido, y que el robo hubiera sido imposible pues había sucedido en Florida mientras Tony estaba en Inglaterra. Tony dejó salir un frustrado gruñido, pensando el lo peor del asunto: ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría creer que Iron Man, defensor de la justicia, coleccionista de carros antiguos y multimillonario, sentiría la necesidad de robar un Toyota Camry del 2000?

El celular sonó en su mano, y Tony otra vez agradeció que le hubieran concedido una celda de alta seguridad a pesar que solamente esperaba juicio. Si no hubiera sido así, el carísimo prototipo que le habían permitido conservar gracias a un buen fajo de billetes (un gasto que a él no le causaba ningún problema de conciencia pues no le hacía daño a nadie), habría sido robado antes de poder decir la palabra "propiedad", pero claro, si Tony hubiera terminado en la misma celda que el resto de los hombres, cosas peores ya habrían pasado.

Tony leyó la pantalla y vio el nombre que había puesto como clave para el celular de emergencias de la agente Romanov.

⎯ ¿Qué pasó?

⎯ Tony, mi guardia acaba de ver a una mujer idéntica a mí salir de tu casa. Aparentemente sobrecargó el sistema y desactivó a JARVIS.

⎯ Muy bien, luego lo arreglo.

⎯ Pero... Tony, estuvieron en tu casa.

⎯ Pepper y Jane saben como esconderse, es imposible entrar al taller sin una

clave, y las oficinas no tienen nada importante. Deja que se lleven una pantalla de plasma, o un celular, quizá hasta necesiten el dinero.

⎯ No, Tony. Es que... ⎯ incluso con todo su entrenamiento, Natasha no sabía como dar esa noticia, no tenía ni idea de cuales palabras eran las que se usaban para destrozar el corazón de un hombre⎯ . Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando salió, iba con Jane y Pepper. Ellas pensaron que era yo y salieron por las buenas.

Tony se sintió como cuando se había desactivado el sistema de calefacción del traje en Siberia, como si un frio invernal se hubiera colado por los poros de su piel como lo haría con la rendijas del traje que servían para dejar entrar el oxigeno. Un frio terrible que empezaba en su garganta y terminaba en su corazón, que causaba temblores en sus costados y le impedía respirar con facilidad.

⎯ ¿Ya las buscaste bien? ⎯ preguntó, hablando tan rápido que Natasha tuvo problemas para entenderle.

⎯ Ninguna cámara de seguridad en el mundo las ha visto, nadie de los que conozco tampoco, y ya mandé las fotos a todas las comisarías del estado. Si alguien las escondió, es hábil en lo que hace. Ahora, no he podido sacarte de ahí por ningún medio legal: parece que el Presidente mismo te quiere allá adentro por un tiempo. Lo único que me queda es darte un helicóptero, media hora, y el maletín. Es lo más que puedo hacer.

⎯ Muchas gracias ⎯ dijo Tony inmediatamente⎯ . Te veo en unas horas.

Tony colgó y comenzó a pensar en formas de contactar a Thor, por que el pobre no había tenido la misma suerte que él, y ahora veía por primera vez la verdadera crueldad humana en primera fila. Sin el traje para hacer un hoyo en la pared, ni su cartera para sobornar al guardia, lo único que quedaba era una cosa.

⎯ ¡Idiotas! ⎯ gritó tan fuerte como podía⎯ ¡Sáquenme de este maldito lugar! ¡YO SOY IRON MAN! ¡YO SOY IRON MAN! ¡No sean idiotas y sáquenme de aquí para poder patearle los traseros a cada uno de ustedes, imbéciles!

Su plan tuvo el efecto deseado. Pronto, se oían gritos por todas las celdas y el olor a revuelta estaba en el aire.

Por supuesto, las puertas de acero estaban especialmente construidas para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, pero no para aguantar la fuerza y la ira de cien hombres y un dios, que, habiendo entendido el plan de Tony, encabezaba la turba con intenciones de salvar a su amigo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y antes que de pudiera pasar nada, Thor tomó el brazo de Tony y levantó el vuelo, destruyendo pisos y techos hasta llegar a la azotea.

⎯ El helicóptero es para nosotros ⎯ exclamó Tony por sobre el ruido del aire y el dolor de un hombro a punto de dislocarse.

Thor asintió y subió por la puerta abierta, que se cerró automáticamente. Al piloto ya lo habían visto antes.

⎯ ¡Hogan! ⎯ saludó Tony, con el ceño fruncido. Un gruñido de dolor cruzó sus labios mientras se volvía a ajustar el brazo, y decidió que era hora de ponerse el traje.

⎯ Buenas tardes, señor ⎯ saludó el experimentado piloto casi al mismo tiempo que JARVIS, que llevaba mucho tiempo desconectado de su amo. Realmente las cosas habían estado fuera de lugar últimamente⎯ . La agente Romanov me pidió que los llevara al cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D.

⎯ Está bien ⎯ contestó Thor, subiendo. El proceso del traje empezó, y terminó antes de que perdieran de vista la prisión.

En cuanto Tony puso su celular en el apartado que tenía el traje, una llamada entró. Era de un número desconocido (el tipo que no contestaba), pero aún así decidió hacerlo. Estaba buscando a alguien, y probablemente lo acababa de encontrar involuntariamente.

⎯ ¿Anthony?

⎯ Supongo que sabes lo que pasó.

⎯ ¿Tiene algo que ver con ustedes?

⎯ Cuando se llevaron a Isa, ella les dijo quien iba a gobernar si ella no estaba. Por

algún motivo pensaron que era alguna de ellas ⎯ una sesión de razonamiento con las tres mentes había revelado el motivo por el que las dos mujeres habían sido llevadas, pero, por

supuesto, tuvo que mentir un poco. La confusión había sido por que a primera vista, no estaban secuestrando a las mujeres sino dándoles protección, y ¿a quién se cuidaría tan celosamente más que a Thelma, la única que podía causar la guerra?

⎯ Pues vamos a sacarlas ⎯ dijo Thor, que había estado escuchando todo desde su audífono, que acaba de encontrar y que volvía a sentir en su oreja con cariño. Al final, si se había acostumbrado al aparato⎯ . A todas. Perdón si fuimos insensibles.

⎯ Ahora lo que importa es encontrarlas ⎯ dijo Anthony, antes de entrar a modo de trabajo⎯ . Al día siguiente fuimos al edificio de la calle November y estaba completamente vacío. La propiedad fue heredada a la mitad de los treinta, y nunca fue reclamada por el dueño, que murió hace siete años.

⎯ Vamos a montar guardias afuera ⎯ propuso Tony⎯ . Por algún motivo tendrán que volver, y es la única pista que tenemos.

⎯ Si, y mientras tanto, Emili está investigando unos nombres. Ludwig Von Kampf siempre ha sido rebelde y nunca fue parte de un clan, pero ella creyó ver a una tal Natalia Franco, del clan Europeo del Norte. Hoy en la mañana salió a visitarlos y a indagar, y no creemos que vuelva antes de mañana.

⎯ Voy a hacer guardia hasta las nueve de la noche.

⎯ Y yo hasta las nueve de la mañana ⎯ interrumpió Thor, quién se veía completamente enojado. Tony tenía el presentimiento de que en algún lugar, quizá en un campo vacío o en una gran ciudad diseñada para aguantar, caería la tormenta eléctrica más fuerte del siglo.

⎯ Emili ya se había ofrecido a hacer las doce horas después de eso, luego las haré yo y al final Johnie. Vamos a regresarlas sanas y salvas.

Y con esa frase resoluta, la llamada llegó a su fin. ⎯ Hogan, necesito que me lleves a Londres primero.


	12. Guardia

Por más que tuviera practica, Iron Man era incapaz de montar guardia sin aburrirse. Intentaba hacer lo que haría en su oficina o taller, como diseñar con hologramas que solo él podía ver, revisar correos, redactar reportes o simplemente saludar a viejos amigos, pero la idea de estar de guardia siempre le ponía incomodo e incapaz de hacer de cualquier actividad algo interesante. Había incluso instalado un Solitario y un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas en la interface del traje, pero nada era interesante estado sentado en el umbral de un edificio vacío esperando a un enemigo que probablemente no llegaría.

Tony decidió que sería mejor revisar el edificio por cualquier cosa importante, así que rompió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo oscuro y polvoriento. El aire entraba y formaba remolinos que por segundo parecían fantasmas, pero que luego se disolvían en pequeñas partículas flotantes. En medio de uno de estas formaciones, a Tony le pareció ver un destello de luz, que buscó hasta encontrar el origen: era un anillo delicado con una gran piedra roja rodeada por pequeños diamantes y cuatro esmeraldas, que se encontraba medio enterrado entre la mugre que se había juntado inexplicablemente rápido. Tony llamó a Anthony, usando el teléfono por el que lo había contactado antes.

⎯ ¿Los vampiros tienen anillos de compromiso?

⎯ ¿Tiene un rubí, doce diamantes y cuatro esmeraldas apuntando a los puntos cardinales? ⎯ preguntó Anthony, asumiendo con felicidad que uno había sido encontrado. Estaban salvados.

⎯ Si.

⎯ Eso es muy importante. Las vampiras normalmente dejan los anillos de compromiso en lugares peligrosos para ver si su novio realmente las ama lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo. Cuidado, va a aparecer, y pronto.

Ese cálculo no fue enteramente correcto, pues el vampiro solo vino la tercera vez que estaba Johnie de guardia. Para ese momento, ya todos estaban instalados en casa de Anthony, que había discutido un momento con Tony para lograr que no pasaran el tiempo en la mansión. Necesitaban estar juntos y Emili tenía que estar más concentrada en el trabajo que en las voces que salían de las paredes. Para Tony no fue nada fácil, pues el lugar era como un castillo medieval: la luz provenía de lámparas de aceite, pues era el único tipo que no lastimaba mucho a los vampiros, además de que las ventanas se cerraban con puertitas de madera sólida y pesada creando una atmosfera oscura y sofocante.

Por otro lado, los jardines eran todo lo contrario. Plagados de cabañas y chozas, era como si a una parte del castillo le habían permitido crecer pasto y le habían quitado el techo, pero había conservado los cuartos. Ahí si habían computadoras, celulares y otros aparatos, pero nada que pudiera satisfacer las necesidades de Tony, a quien le habían explicado que la mitad del castillo estaba dedicado a vampiros y la otra a hombres lobo.

Johnie entró por el bosque, donde fue recibido por todos sus súbditos. Le quitaron al vampiro inconsciente de encima, llamaron a Emili y Anthony, y después se retiraron para que pudiera volverse humano, pues como el tiempo de la conversión era el más vulnerable, era de mala educación presenciar el de un superior. Thor y Tony bajaron junto a ellos.

⎯ Traigan al vampiro al cuarto Aarón G. Natrass ⎯ ordenó Anthony, y Thor pudo ver unas cuantas caras de susto disimuladas⎯ . Y a Johnie que lo atiendan, por favor.

El hombre apenas se podía parar. Emili estaba junto a él, como cuidando que no se cayera, y mirando con curiosidad el ojo negro que adornaba su cara de una forma muy grotesca, que a pesar de estar muy grande, parecía tener ya días. También tenía cortes cicatrizados en los brazos, y no apoyaba el pie izquierdo, pero aún así, tenía la misma expresión determinada de siempre.

A pesar de cojear, nadie hizo por ayudar a Johnie a caminar, y el tampoco pidió ayuda. Entró por su propio pie a la mansión y dio vuelta en un cuarto con la puerta escondida en el tapiz. Anthony y Emili entraron, e hicieron señas para que Thor y Tony también.

⎯ Que tengan cuidado con el vampiro ⎯ advirtió Johnie⎯ . En cualquier momento se despierta.

⎯ Pero, Johnie ⎯ dijo Emili insegura, temerosa de alguna contusión que le causara a su esposo alucinaciones o estupidez⎯ , acabas de regresar, y los polvos duran tres horas.

⎯ Caminé muy lento, tenía la pierna fracturada en cinco partes diferentes.

⎯ ¡¿Caminaste seis kilómetros cargando con un vampiro, con una pierna fracturada?! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¿Y si te quedaba mal la pierna?

⎯ No me pasó nada. Además, ya no me quedaban polvos, y no me podía arriesgar a esperar y que despertara.

Emili parecía no saber que decir después de eso, pero aún así se le veía enojada. De malos modos, se sacó una ampolleta de la bolsa, sacó los dichosos polvos y comenzó a aplicarlos en la cara de Johnie, donde el morete se veía menos oscuro. Entonces, Thor entendió: en el poco tiempo que llevaba en compañía de los hermanos, había visto ese polvillo delgado y pegadizo color verde brillante arreglar, curar, alimentar plantas, e incluso poner cosas en su lugar de todas las maneras posibles.

⎯ No me digan que esos son polvos de hada.

⎯ Hechos por mi hermana ⎯ contestó Johnie, orgulloso⎯ . Deberían ver lo que puede hacer ella: puede construir catedrales de metal en menos de quince minutos.

⎯ Y si son de piedra, las puede hacer sin los polvos ⎯ contribuyó Emili.

⎯ Nos dio diez kilos la última vez que... ⎯ Anthony no parecía querer decir el resto⎯ , bueno, el punto es que han pasado tres años y nos quedan cuatro.

⎯ Y la van a volver a ver en dos años ⎯ recordó Tony.

⎯ ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ⎯ dijo Emili sarcásticamente, puesto que todavía no le caía muy bien Tony⎯ , no necesita una computadora para recordar las cosas.

⎯ Solo te aviso que fui un⎯

⎯ Niño prodigio ⎯ interrumpió Emili⎯ . No me gustará la tecnología, pero investigar a la gente es necesario, en especial cuando se puede hacer en pocos segundos. Gracias por hacerlo tan fácil, y solo te aviso que yo también fui muy inteligente de niña.

⎯ Pelearnos así no va ayudarnos a salvar a Isa ⎯ interrumpió Johnie, poniendo una mano en la de su esposa para calmarla. Después de darse cuenta de su error, añadió⎯ . Y a Pepper y a Jane.

⎯ Si ⎯ Anthony tenía un tono de voz muy frio, y Thor sabía por que. Cuando se extraña a un amor, oír su nombre en boca de alguien más puede ser doloroso y traer malos recuerdos de una forma que se siente irritación y odio por la persona que había hablado.

⎯ Señores ⎯ dijo una voz desde la puerta, y todos vieron a un hombre con el cabello en una trenza que le llegaba al piso⎯ . Su prisionero está a punto de despertar.

Emili y Anthony desaparecieron en el acto, sin causar ya ningún problema de parte de los demás, que estaban bastante acostumbrados a esa velocidad. Para cuando llegaron arriba, el prisionero vociferaba y se debatía contra las cadenas que lo mantenían en la silla como un poseído.

⎯ Tranquilo ⎯ dijo Anthony en una voz firme⎯ . Saldrás de aquí si me dan ganas, rebelde. Yo que tú me portaba bien.

El vampiro siguió igual, quizá aumentando el volumen de sus gritos de rabia.

⎯ ¡QUIETO! ⎯ gritó Thor, y el brillo del relámpago cruzó por sus ojos un segundo.


	13. El Ministerio de Magia Humana

El Ministerio de Magia había cambiado mucho desde el final de la Guerra. El lugar era más abierto e iluminado, la controversial fuente había sido retirada finalmente, las ventanas se habían multiplicado, y a las oficinas más pequeñas finalmente se les había hecho un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable.

Harry Potter, jefe de la oficina de aurores desde los diecinueve años, ya estaba acostumbrado al lugar, y aunque su casa en Godric's Hollow era verdaderamente su hogar, el Ministerio había perdido su aire de peligro, misterio y odio, volviéndose un lugar familiar plagado de buenos recuerdos.

Ese día, exactamente una semana antes del tercer aniversario del final de la Guerra, la fiesta se veía venir. Adornos con caras de Dumbledore y de Harry, letreros con grandes números tres e incluso la ocasional caricatura obscena sobre la muerte o captura de algún mortífago (cortesía de Dean Thomas, quién ahora trabajaba como Director del Departamento de Diseño de Sortilegios Weasley) plagaban el lugar. Harry sonrió al pensar en la familia de pelirrojos: la señora Weasley, cuyo fiero cabello rojo ya empezaba a perder la batalla contra las canas, planeaba la boda de Ginny y Harry con tanto esmero que la fiesta había sido fijada para seis meses después, puesto que había trajes que diseñar, vestidos que confeccionar, menús que planear y un gran carpa-cobertizo que construir, todo para recibir a una cantidad de personas impresionante, que incluían a casi todo el mundo mágico británico, además de otras personalidades internacionales, (entre las cuales, para desazón de un Ron que incluso después de casarse conservaba los celos que sentía siendo un chico de catorce años, figuraba Víctor Krum) La gente hacía todo lo posible por figurar en la lista de invitados de la gran boda, pero ésta estaba ya redactada y firmemente sellada de una forma que no había forma de cambiarla. Después de todo, el jardín de los Weasleys era grande pero no infinito.

Hoy había más Weasleys en el Ministerio de lo normal. Gwenog Jones, directora del departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, había citado a Ginny a las tres para discutir algún asunto sobre la concurrencia del próximo mundial, Ron había tenido que ir a buscar un permiso para importar huevos de doxy siberiana, y Hermione seguía encerrándose en su oficina de seis a diez, agobiada con pendientes.

Harry pensó en eso mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y entraba. En su escritorio había un solo memorándum.

"Harry:" decía.

"Por favor ven a mi oficina a las cuatro y media.

Atentamente,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia."

Harry escribió la contestación en otra hoja morada, recordando el viejo habito de contestar los recados en el reverso, una costumbre que la vida en el Ministerio le había quitado.

"Kingsley:

Con mucho gusto iré. Hasta entonces. Harry Potter, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

P.D.: ¿No hace un buen tiempo?"

Por supuesto, la firma estaba ya impresa en el papel, pues de no ser así, Harry no se dejaría llevar con tanta formalidad, puesto que siempre que la veía le daba la horrorosa impresión de que cada día era más como Percy, quién ya se había reconciliado con la familia y ahora era Secretario Personal del Ministro. Con un toque de la varita, la hoja se volvió un avioncillo que voló hacia el elevador.

Con un gran suspiro, Harry recordó la tarea de ese día, y abrió el cajón más temido de su escritorio. Ahí, mirándolo como si lo retaran, estaban los formatos de reporte en blanco, esperando a ser rellenados.

A Harry le encantaba ser Jefe de Aurores: disfrutaba del trabajo en el campo y después de tres años, todavía sentía la emoción y adrenalina de atrapar criminales (los mortífagos regazados eran sus favoritos), pero si algo odiaba de su oficio, era el papeleo. Tener que narrar detalladamente cada uno de los incidentes que pasaban era como volver a los castigos de la escuela: se debía documentar todos los detalles, por más insignificantes, de arrestos, entrevistas, investigaciones, redadas y cualquier otra cosa que hicieran los miembros de la oficina. Lo que más cansaba a Harry era que todos los arrestos tenían que ser previamente ordenados por el Wizengamot, algo que tardaba más de lo que tomaba a los mortífagos más inteligentes viajar a Somalia, donde no había ningún ministerio ni jurisdicción que pudiera atraparlos y deportarlos a Azkaban.

Concentrado en la escritura, Harry no se dió cuenta de la contestación que volaba hacia él hasta que le picoteó en la sien, buscando su atención. Solo había una frase y la firma del Ministro.

"En efecto, parece que Cecil está de buen humor."

Cecil Lennox había sido el jefe de mantenimiento del Ministerio en la década de mil ochocientos noventa, así que realmente no había mucho sentido en esa frase para cualquier otro que la leyera, pero para Harry, significaba que todo estaba bien. El Ministro seguía conociendo la clave y eso significaba que no había sido reemplazado ni afectado de ninguna manera.

Harry volvió a su tedioso trabajo y después de lo que parecieron mil horas, se hicieron las cuatro y cuarto, hora en la que Harry se levantó, cerró su oficina con llave y se dirigió al elevador, que estaba vacío excepto por la única persona que él quería ver realmente: su prometida.

Ginny venía muy bien arreglada, con el cabello en una coleta perfecta, una túnica negra y una capa azul marino. Llevaba tacones, algo que Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para su mano, donde el anillo que había escogido con mucho esmero y, para no variar, ayuda de Hermione, descansaba en medio de un aura angelical.

⎯ Hola, Harry ⎯ dijo ella con una sonrisa⎯ , ¿sabes para que me podría querer Kingsley?

⎯ ¿A ti también te citó? ⎯ preguntó Harry. Realmente no era una sorpresa, pero tampoco era algo normal.

⎯ Si ⎯ dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo "ya sabremos después".

La invariable voz mágica anunció que habían llegado al primer piso, y los novios salieron tomados de las manos. Llamaron, entraron, y encontraron a Ron ya sentado en una de las sillas.

⎯ Buenos días, Harry, Ginny ⎯ dijo Kingsley desde el otro lado de su escritorio⎯ . Por favor tomen asiento ⎯ casi instintivamente, Harry le acercó la silla a Ginny y luego hizo que una sencilla silla de madera apareciera de la nada y se sentó en ella. Era un truquito que había aprendido de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que había aprovechado al máximo al cursar su último año⎯ . Ya solo nos falta Hermione y les podré explicar lo que pasa.

Unos segundos después llegó la aludida, con carácter relajado y una sonrisa pero delatada de haber llegado corriendo por sus pasos pesados, cabello despeinado por el aire y mejillas rojas. Tenía manchas de tinta en las manos y el ceño fruncido que la caracterizaba últimamente, pues al parecer, competir por un puesto grande en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional era una tarea que conllevaba mucho estrés. Cuando Ron se levantó para dejarla sentar, ella solo le contestó con un asentir de la cabeza y una expresión de agradecimiento que no le llegó realmente a los ojos.

⎯ Buenos días, Hermione. Como les decía, les voy a explicar para que los mandé

traer. Voy asignales una misión, nada muy largo ⎯ Kingsley aclaró esto último al ver la cara

de terror de Hermione⎯ , pero sí muy importante. ¿Saben que es el Consejo de Seres

Mágicos?

Hubo tres "no" y un "si".

⎯ Bueno, no me sorprende ⎯ siguió el Ministro⎯ . La existencia del Consejo es un secreto que solo conocen pocas personas. Verán, no somos los únicos que trabajan como organización por debajo del Estatuto del Secreto, existe el Reinado de los Seres de la Sangre, la República Democrática de los Enanos, el Reino de las Hadas, el Centro de Apoyo a Fantasmas, la Asociación de Reinos Elficos, etcétera, y todos estos responden a Sam Tate, la Oráculo que desciende directamente por línea materna del Oráculo de Delfos y que es líder del Consejo.

Harry bufó. Si había adivinas involucradas...

⎯ Te prometo que la señorita Tate no es nada parecida a Sybil Trewlaney, Harry. Yo la conozco muy bien, por que ella es mi jefa. El nombre completo del Ministerio es el "Ministerio de Magia Humana", aunque a nadie le importe, y somos uno de los departamentos ligados.

⎯ ¿Que tiene todo esto que ver con nosotros? ⎯ preguntó Ginny, que aunque apreciaba la cultura general, estaba que moría por la misión prometida. A diferencia de su hermano (quien seguía mudo de la sorpresa), a ella no le molestó mucho saber que había otras asociaciones de Seres fantásticos, o que el Ministerio tenía el mismo nivel jerárquico que los fantasmas o las hadas. Ella ya había tenido sus sospechas desde un poco tiempo atrás, todas alimentadas por comentarios misteriosos por parte de su cuñada.

⎯ Hay una situación, y Sam necesita un escuadrón de seguridad que se encargue. Esto normalmente lo hace la Manada Universal de Hombres Lobo, pero ahora el macho alfa está involucrado.

⎯ ¿Su líder se volvió un criminal? ⎯ preguntó Hermione entre incrédula y desdeñosa.

⎯ Está a apunto de hacerlo, y depende de ustedes evitarlo. El Reinado de los Seres de la Sangre está conformado por hombres lobo y vampiros, ambos especies diferentes a los que ustedes conocen, que son gobernados por un macho alfa ⎯ el Ministro sacó de un folder en su escritorio la foto de un muchacho de dieciséis años, con el cabello rubio y los ojos grises⎯ , llamado Johnie Rodríguez, y su esposa, la Condesa Emilia Rodríguez-Reed ⎯ otra foto, esta vez de una chica pelirroja de la misma edad, pálida como la muerte, con los labios y los ojos color rojo brillante, y un velo negro para taparle la cara⎯ . Emilia es hija de una vampira y un hombre lobo, pero sólo su hermano, Anthony Reed ⎯ esta vez el de la foto se veía más adulto, pero sin sobrepasar los veinticinco, con piel bronceada y cabello rojo brillante⎯ nació mitad y mitad. Él fue el que le trajo unidad a las dos especies, que se habían peleado por muchos años, y complació a la mayoría. Sin embargo, quedó una minoría que era feliz peleando y desde que él subió al poder, han formado grupos rebeldes que lo quieren matar junto con su hermana y su cuñado. Uno de estos grupos, uno más radical, quiere acabar con el mundo completo, y para hacer esto se basaron en una profecía que dice que cuando las Hadas le declaren la guerra a unas especies en específico, esta va a escalar al punto que todos nos destruyamos entre todos. Por eso tienen secuestrada a la Reina hasta que dé la orden de atacar. Ahora entramos a la parte complicada ⎯ ahora era el turno de Ron de bufar sarcásticamente, como para decir: "¿más complicada?" Haciendo caso omiso, Kingsley prosiguió:⎯ . El señor Reed fue novio de la Reina de las Hadas por mucho tiempo, y está decidido a rescatarla. Para eso, tiene a un vampiro rebelde en su poder y planea interrogarle, pero si lo hace de una manera violenta, el grupo rebelde puede presentar una queja frente al Consejo, haciendo que por ley se vuelvan una organización aparte del Reinado. En ese caso, se tendría que poner a juicio quién debería quedarse la representación de los vampiros, y eso es algo que nadie quiere por que puede causar eventos muy violentos. Su trabajo es ir a vigilar que no torturen al vampiro, ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

Todos asintieron, pero Hermione agregó a su afirmación: ⎯ Pero, ¿por que nosotros?

⎯ Bueno ⎯ parecía que Kingsley hubiera preferido no abordar ese punto⎯ , necesito impresionar. El Consejo ofrece unos premios anuales al departamento mejor llevado, con una cifra que sería suficiente para construir un nuevo callejón Diagon sin magia, y, para serles honestos, necesitamos el dinero.

⎯ Lo haremos ⎯ dijo Harry, mirando a sus amigos para asegurarse de que estuvieran de acuerdo. Sería como los viejos tiempos.


	14. Magos

Los cocineros de la casa de Anthony Reed pasaban por un mal momento, por que incluso con los diez hombres lobo (los vampiros no estaban permitidos en esa parte de la casa, por que su falta de gusto y miedo al fuego solo podía llevar a desastres) trabajando a gran velocidad, no podían mantener el ritmo de Thor y Tony. Cada uno, en especial el primero, comían como un escuadrón completo, y aunque se esforzaban por no pedir mucho, a los cocineros les daba mal sabor de boca dejar a un comensal hambriento.

Por lo demás, la presencia de los invitados no afectaba mucho a la vida de la mansión. Habían ocupado dos de los muchos cuartos vacíos, y se pasaban los días turnándose entre el cuarto Aarón G. Natrass y el despacho de Anthony, lugares donde por más trabajo que hacían, todo resultaba inútil.

Un día, mientras Anthony y Tony esperaban a que Johnie, Emili y Thor volvieran de probar la nueva técnica de interrogación, Tony decidió preguntar lo que le había dado curiosidad desde que conocía al mestizo:

⎯ Anthony, ¿por que te dicen así?

⎯ ¿Me dicen como? ⎯ dijo el otro, confundido por que acaba de ser sacado de sus pensamientos silenciosos⎯ ¿Anthony?

⎯ Si. Jamás había visto antes que un Anthony quiera ser llamado así, usualmente escogen algo como Tony.

⎯ Por que mis padres pensaban que reducir un nombre era inmaduro, algo de humanos. Emili es la gran rebelde por desobedecerlos, y es fecha que mis padres le dicen Emilia.

⎯ No sé como no te saca de quicio. Yo siento que si me dicen Anthony significa que esa persona está enojada conmigo.

⎯ Y si alguien me dice Tony a mí, yo siento que es un poco tonto ⎯ comentó Anthony con una expresión desafiante.

⎯ Como digas, Tony ⎯ bromeó el superhéroe.

⎯ Exactamente, Anthony ⎯ contestó el monarca.

Ambos rieron un poco, sintiéndose adolescentes, y fue obvio que finalmente se habían vuelto amigos.

⎯ Señor Reed ⎯ interrumpió la voz del mayordomo principal, el de la larga trenza que había avisado el despertar del prisionero, con un acento británico que hacía que Tony extrañara tener a JARVIS completamente a su servicio⎯ , tiene una llamada de Sam Tate.

⎯ Ahora contesto. Gracias, Alfred ⎯ Anthony tomó el teléfono (a pesar de que decía no tener miedo a la tecnología, seguía sin poseer un celular) y presionó algunas teclas⎯ . Anthony Reed.

⎯ Hola, ¿como estás?

⎯ No muy bien, ¿y tu?

⎯ Igual, Anthony. Te aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar, pero

las leyes no permiten mucho. Solo hay un pequeño detalle del que te quiero hablar. ⎯ Adelante.

⎯ Hay un riesgo de guerra en este momento. Si algo le pasa a su prisionero en su custodia, sea intencional o no, los rebeldes pueden presentar una queja, y eso llevaría a que, para que pueda proseguir la demanda, que se separen de ustedes y se vuelvan un ente aparte. Como consecuencia de eso, se deben pelear por el puesto en el Consejo, y yo ya había visto que en el momento que unos rebeldes puedan declarar la guerra oficialmente contra ustedes, los demás que no estén de acuerdo con el puesto de ustedes tres se le van a unir. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Una guerra del tamaño de la que acabas de evitar.

⎯ Esta bien ⎯ dijo Anthony, de mal humor. Aunque le caía bien Sam, el ya sabía que ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacer llamadas que no tuvieran que ver con malas noticias⎯ . Prometo cuidar bien al vampiro ese.

⎯ No, Anthony. Hay una ley que prevé esto, y dice que tengo que mandar un escuadrón a asegurarse de que no pase nada. Como sería ilógico mandar un escuadrón de lobos a cuidarte, tuve que pedir la ayuda de los magos.

⎯ ¿Van a venir magos a mi casa?

⎯ Exactamente. Son solo cuatro, y supongo que tienes espacio. Perdón, Anthony, es solo en lo que ya no tiene más utilidad el prisionero.

⎯ Yo tenía entendido que los magos no sabían nada del Consejo.

⎯ Al parecer, les tuvieron que contar al escuadrón específicamente. Dicen que son los mejores en defensa: un de ellos derrotó a un gran criminal que tuvo poder del Ministerio por un tiempo. Hasta yo lo vi: es unos años más grande que nosotros y para cuando tenía él quince años, mi madre ya había mandado dos profecías a su maestra de adivinación sobre él. Pobre mujer, el tipo murió y resucitó, pero como eso último no era seguro, mi madre le seguía avisando y nadie le hacía caso. Claro, esa mujer no era lo que me gustaría decir una adivina seria, inventaba cada cosa...

⎯ Oye, Sam ⎯ Anthony llamó la atención del Oráculo, como ya estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a hacer cuando empezaba a contar historias⎯ , hablando de cuando el vampiro ya no me sea útil, ¿que puedo hacer para meterlo a tu prisión? No quiero que quede en libertad, y por lo que dices no se lo puedo dejar a Emili para que saque su tensión.

⎯ Eso es muy fácil: se rebeló ante ti y no colaboró con ustedes siendo aún la autoridad, son cargos suficientes. Solo ten mucho cuidado de cuando lo hagas, en cuanto entre a la prisión no hay forma de que lo vuelvas a interrogar.

⎯ Muy bien. Yo te aviso.

⎯ Oye, ¿Emili y tú no han intentado sacarle la información con telepatía?

⎯ Si, no ha abierto los ojos desde que llegamos, aunque lo forcemos. Siempre

encuentra la forma de no vernos a los ojos.

⎯ No te desesperes, Anthony. Algún día confesará.

⎯ Espero que sea algún día pronto.

⎯ Con tantas variantes, tendría que tener una Profecía para decirte lo que va a

pasar, pero si puedo sentir algo positivo en tu futuro. Hay esperanza, Anthony, de eso estoy segura.

⎯ Gracias ⎯ fue lo único que pudo contestar él.

⎯ Seguimos en contacto.

⎯ Por favor. Oye, ¿cuando van a llegar estas personas?

⎯ En cualquier minuto, tienen el sistema de transporte más eficiente del mundo. ⎯ Muy bien, gracias.

⎯ Adiós.

⎯ Adiós ⎯ contestó Anthony, y la llamada se terminó.

Anthony regresó al sillón, dispuesto a disfrutar de su última hora de relativa paz. Alfred se le acercó otra vez, con su larga trenza detrás de él.

⎯ Señor, hay cuatro humanos en la puerta.

⎯ Déjalos entrar, avisa a Emili y a Johnie, y pídeles que nos acompañen a recibirlos. También busca al señor Odinson.

⎯ Creo que está en el jardín ⎯ dijo Tony⎯ . Estaba buscando corteza de roble para trabajar en el sistema de reducción del martillo.

⎯ Gracias, señor ⎯ dijo Alfred, saliendo.

⎯ ¿Para que necesita trabajar en el sistema de reducción? Cada vez que lo usa es perfecto, la cosa solo pasa de medir un centímetro a ser... eso.

⎯ Lo quiere hacer más rápido.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación, se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban, dando paso a los tres que hacían falta.

Anthony les explicó lo que pasaba, y justo cuando terminó, Alfred dejó pasar a los invitados.

Emili no pudo haber encontrado un grupo tan más informal, incluso entre los seres humanos. Dos de ellos, los hombres, eran la clara imagen del desarreglo: el más decente, un pelirrojo de estatura impresionante, parecía no tener ningún cuidado por la forma en que se veía más allá de rasurarse cada tanto, y el otro, un enclenque de cabello negro y gafas, aparentemente hacía un esfuerzo por estar desaliñado. Con el cabello en punta de una manera casi graciosa y unas gafas cuadradas ridículas (al menos para el gusto de Emili), el hombre parecía tonto o rebelde.

Las mujeres no eran nada diferente. Una tenía el cabello chino y despeinado en una media cola de caballo que tenía más mechones fuera de su lugar que en él. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero, aplicado sin mucho cuidado, y el ceño fruncido de aquel que piensa en las cosas que tiene que hacer. La otra, que iba de la mano con el de cabello negro, llevaba ropa muy extraña: una capa, no de la forma a la que Emili estaba acostumbrada sino una mucho más moderna, y una túnica que bien podía tratarse de un vestido. Le llegaba apenas a las rodillas, estaba muy elaborada, y estaba adornada con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Los zapatos eran muy extraños: brillaban como nuevos, tenían todos los terminados perfectos, y aún así, tenían un aire de viejo y una aura de reparados. Rápidamente Emili identificó lo que le decía su instinto, algo que podía captar con el mismo sentido que le permitía ver fantasmas que se escondían y las sombras invisibles que producían algunos vampiros bien entrenados: esos zapatos habían sido arreglados con magia incontables veces.

⎯ Buenas tardes⎯ dijo el de cabello negro⎯ . Soy Harry Potter y ellos son Ginny, Ron y Hermione Weasley.

⎯ Tony Stark, mucho gusto ⎯ dijo él, asegurándose de darle la mano primero a la pelirroja que, aunque estaba obviamente involucrada con el tal "Potter", parecía ser la única que seguía siendo soltera. A pesar de estar completamente comprometido en su relación Pepper, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

⎯ He oído tu nombre en algún lado... ⎯ dijo Potter.

⎯ Yo se en donde ⎯ dijo la de cabello café, la que estaba obviamente casada con el pelirrojo, después de pensar un poco. Tony sonrió⎯ . ¡Eres Capitán América!

⎯ Iron Man ⎯ corrigió él, con la sonrisa convertida en una mueca sarcástica. "¿Quién es esta gente?" se preguntó, y después, la duda más importante surgió. "¿Realmente parece que tengo 87 años?"

⎯ Yo soy Anthony Reed ⎯ dijo él, evitando el potencial desastre⎯ . Ella es mi hermana, Emilia, y mi cuñado, Johnie Rodríguez.

⎯ Thor Odinson ⎯ se presentó él como último.

⎯ ¿Te llamas como el dios del trueno? ⎯ preguntó el más alto, causando que su esposa lo mirara con expresión sorprendida⎯ . Esa cara de sorpresa...

⎯ El tío Billius a veces se creía dios cuando estaba borracho. Su favorito era Zeus, pero también le gustaba Thor. ⎯ explicó la otra pelirroja, confirmando que eran hermanos.

⎯ No me llamo como el dios del trueno ⎯ interrumpió Thor. Mientras hablaba, Mjölnir creció en su mano y, ante los ojos de los humanos, se mostró por un segundo con toda su gloria nórdica⎯ , yo soy el dios del trueno.

⎯ Imposible ⎯ murmuró Ginny, con cara de ciervo en los reflectores.

⎯ No, no lo es. ⎯ Tony estaba harto de la gente que no veía las noticias⎯ . Ahora, si no les molesta, seguiremos trabajando.

⎯ ¡Espera! ⎯ dijo Harry en cuanto Tony hizo por dirigirse a las escaleras⎯ ¡Si van a seguir interrogando, tenemos que estar presentes!

Tony no se detuvo, así que Harry recurrió a medidas más drásticas.

⎯ ¡Desmaius! ⎯ gran error.


	15. Scotland Yard

Thor tacleó a Ron y Hermione, los dos que tenía más cerca. Emili tomó a Ginny por el cuello y la amenazó con las uñas, y Anthony, convirtiendo su mano en una garra, araño a Harry en la cara, golpeó la varita fuera de su mano y le aplicó una llave que había aprendido de ver la lucha libre, uno de sus pasatiempos menos favoritos.

⎯ ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?! ⎯ le gritó, mitad con miedo, mitad con ira.

⎯ ¡Nada malo! ⎯ se defendió Harry⎯ ¡Puedo deshacerlo!

Ginny, con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente, apuntó a Tony con la varita por

dentro del bolsillo.

⎯ Que ni se te ocurra ⎯ le murmuró Emili en el oído, metiendo su mano en la

bolsa de la maga y sacando la varita. Emili esperaba el habitual cosquilleo que le producía la madera, que reaccionaba mejor a la magia blanca que a la magia negra que Emili tenía dentro de las venas, pero esta vez, el cosquilleo se volvió quemazón. Ese pedazo de madera no solo podía transmitir magia, sino que estaba rebosante de ella. Emili lo lanzó lo más lejos de ella y se su hermano que era posible, sin llevar a cabo su plan de partirlo por la mitad. Ginny, que había adivinado sus intenciones, respiró aliviada.

⎯ ¡Por favor! ⎯ rogó Hermione desde donde estaba⎯ . ¡Es solo un encantamiento aturdidor! Regresará en sí en un rato. Puedo acelerar el proceso, pero...

⎯ Si le apuntas ese palo infernal a cualquiera de nosotros otra vez ⎯ interrumpió Thor⎯ , se convertirá en un pararrayos.

⎯ Entonces tendrán que esperar ⎯ concluyó Ron.

⎯ Mas les vale ⎯ dijo Johnie, que estaba agachado junto a Tony, comprobando que siguiera respirando y con pulso⎯ que esté como si nada para las cinco y media ⎯ eran las cinco con tres⎯ . Sino, tendré que lidiar con el cargo de cuatro asesinatos, y aunque ya he estado en el exilio varias veces, no quiero repetir la experiencia.

Hermione, que finalmente pudo asociar la imagen de un macho alfa criminal que se había formado en su mente con la de el muchachito que tenía frente a ella, se tomó la amenaza muy en serio, y esperó que no hubiera nada fuera de lo pronosticado.

Nadie se movió hasta cinco segundos antes de que se terminara el plazo, cuando Tony absorbió un hondo suspiro y se levantó, desorientado. De pasada, le dió un golpe accidental a Johnie, que le dolió más a él que al hombre lobo.

⎯ ¿Qué paso?

⎯ Te atacaron ⎯ explicó Johnie sin rodeos, ayudándole a levantarse con apuro.

⎯ ¡¿Quien?! ⎯ Tony rápidamente miró a su alrededor, buscando solo por

costumbre modelos del traje que él no había aprobado, vampiros rebeldes, o dioses malignos, pero sin encontrar nada. Le tomó poco darse cuenta de la situación de los nuevos invitados⎯ . Oh. Ya pueden soltarlos, estoy bien.

⎯ Si nos pueden hacer eso ⎯ gruñó Anthony⎯ , el único lugar en donde los voy a soltar es el calabozo, y que Sam haga lo que quiera.

⎯ Bueno, Tony ⎯ el superhéroe seguía mareado, y no podía pensar totalmente bien. Aún así, la lógica la parecía tener más despejada de lo normal⎯ , ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo. Fui yo el que tuvo la culpa.

Si, definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Sin otra alternativa, Anthony hizo caso: la ética lobuna le indicaba el atacado era el único con derecho a decidir el futuro de sus atacantes.

⎯ Bien ⎯ soltó a Harry con más violencia de la necesaria, y mandó una de sus débiles sombras a curarle la cara. Emili y Thor también dejaron ir a sus prisioneros a regañadientes⎯ , les propongo un trato. Ustedes pueden vivir aquí, atender a los interrogatorios y tener todo lo que necesiten siempre y cuando, fuera de eso, atiendan sus propios asuntos, y jamás nos vuelvan a apuntar con esas cosas infernales.

⎯ Trato ⎯ dijo Harry, y le tendió una mano a Anthony. Al responderle, un rayito de empatía salió por lo que quedaba de la minúscula herida en su mano, que había producido para quitarle los arañazos a la cara del mago y que su lado lobuno no había sido capaz de eliminar todavía. Había sido un accidente, pero Anthony podía distinguir una acción directa del Destino cuando la veía. Una experiencia extra corporal los inundó a ambos, durante la cual por instinto se miraron a los ojos. Anthony, sumergido en un color esmeralda, pudo ver a un chico elegido de entre todos para sufrir más que el resto, igual que él. Distinguió en él el espíritu de los que habían nacido para cumplir y no para vivir, la gente que había hecho realidad los planes de otras personas, unos planes hechos sin ninguna preocupación por la vida de los realizadores. Harry, por su parte, vio en los ojos azules la paranoia de los que habían enseñado por la vida que cada conocido esconde a un enemigo potencial y el odio de los solitarios, de los que habían luchado por una sociedad que alguna vez los excluyó. Vio también un dolor muy particular: el que sufrían los que dejaban a un ser amado por su propio bienestar. Miró para encontrarse a sí mismo mirando a un absurdo punto negro en un pergamino viejo y lleno de magia, una marca con el nombre "Ginny Weasley", que aunque no era lo mismo que tenerla a su lado, era prueba de que seguía viva. Harry recordó lo que Kingsley había dicho: "El señor Reed fue novio de la Reina de las Hadas por mucho tiempo, y está decidido a rescatarla", inmediatamente seguido por una lección que había tenido en su quinto año en Hogwarts, una que no recordaba por que había estado demasiado preocupado por el destino de uno de sus mejores amigos, el hombre que le había dicho que era un mago: "Las hadas son racionales, al menos las especies más humanizadas que las hadas del fuego que trae el profesor Flitwick cada navidad, pero no tienen identidad. Son todas parte de su Reino, y no tienen más distinción que su profesión. No pueden recordar cualquier cosa que salga de su rutina diaria, no pueden mantener ningún tipo de vinculo con nada que no sea parte de su Reino, ni siquiera pueden conservar el recuerdo de las conexiones románticas temporales que desarrollan con los humanos cuando salen de vez en cuando. Eso es un gran dolor para ellas, por que saben siempre que por más enamoradas que estén, olvidaran al hombre a los tres meses". A Harry no le había interesado nunca la clase de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, pero ahora, no pudo dejar de agradecer la información que le permitía entender al hombre que tenía en frente. Harry se sintió suertudo: él, al menos, había terminado con la mujer que amaba. El odio y recelo que empezaban a sentir entre sí se disolvió rápidamente.

⎯ Entonces ⎯ interrumpió Johnie⎯ , ¿subimos?

El cuarto de interrogación estaba lleno ese día. Del otro lado del vidrio, Anthony, Johnie y Emili gritaban, amenazaban, gritaban, aconsejaban, lloraban, intimidaban, y usaban todos los métodos de interrogación que existían, desde los más modernos hasta los más antiguos. El vampiro seguía sin abrir los ojos o la boca.

⎯ ¡Por favor! ⎯ suplicó Anthony, que había adquirido el rol del novio preocupado desde el principio⎯ ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

⎯ ¡Cállate, Anthony! ⎯ gritó Emili⎯ . Así no vamos a sacarle nada. Lo que hay que hacer es meterlo al cuarto de al lado, el de los serruchos de madera de pino...

⎯ No hay por que apresurarse ⎯ interrumpió Johnie⎯ , si el tipo es inteligente va a hablar. No creo que por más vampiro, pueda aceptar quedarse aquí por el resto de la eternidad, sin abrir los ojos, completamente quieto, sin nunca morir, sin nunca descansar... para siempre.

⎯ ¡Por favor! ⎯ volvió a decir Anthony⎯ , ¡no puedo esperar toda la eternidad! Igual te da hablar hoy que dentro de mil quinientos años. ¡Por favor! Si ella... si la...

"Si la matan...", completó Harry en su mente. Era un pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente por todo un año. "...no sé que me pasaría a mí".

Un nuevo ataque de empatía sacudió a Harry, residuo de la que había sentido antes. Pensó en Anthony, que no tenía forma de saber si ella seguía viva, si seguía bien, que solo sabía que tenían a su gran amor en una cueva fría, quizá torturándola.

⎯ Ya se que voy a hacer.

Entró al cuarto, sacó la varita, y gritó:

⎯ ¡Legeremens! ⎯ el hechizo, perfeccionado por unos estudiosos, había sido

rediseñado para funcionar tanto con el contacto visual como con el físico, así que Harry, con la mano en la nuca del vampiro, pudo entrar.

⎯ ¡No! ⎯ gritó Anthony en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo intentaba el mago.

Ginny, adivinando el peligro, corrió a la puerta, pero para cuando llegó, Anthony ya la había cerrado con candado y regresado a su posición inicial, todo a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano. Ron y Hermione le siguieron inmediatamente.

⎯ ¡Alohomora! ⎯ la puerta se abrió por un segundo, pero fue resellada por una sombra que Emili produjo en la milésima de un segundo. Thor y Tony, que no entendían lo que pasaba, se quedaron congelados, mirando con ojos abiertos las extrañas cosas que hacían todos.

Johnie había apagado la luz de la bombilla, dejando solo una lámpara de aceite que quemaba en la esquina más cercana a la ventana. Emili se quitó el velo, y junto con su hermano miró a los ojos de Harry, que estaban vacíos y vidriosos. Cuando los tres adquirieron la misma expresión de no habitar su cuerpo, Johnie comenzó a convertirse en lobo, primero los huesos, luego las garras y la cara, y, finalmente, el pelaje. Después de un parpadeo, sus ojos humanos perdieron el poco tinte que tenían, y se volvieron rosas con pupilas rojas, en un evento exclusivo de ese lobo que nadie había podido explicar. Cuando su figura había terminado de cambiar, el hombre lobo comenzó a circular a los cuatro conectados, como protegiéndolos.

Mientras tanto, ellos habían abierto la boca en carácter de gritar, sin perder el contacto visual. Aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca, de la de Anthony y Emili apareció un humo negro, muy parecido al de las sombras, que se concentró en una nube. La nube se volvió plana en una parte, y ahí, Thor y Tony pudieron ver lo que pasaba en una especie de pantalla en blanco y negro.

Era un ambiente blanco y neblinoso, en donde se adivinaban las formas de un castillo clásico, de piedra. Si cualquiera de los tres magos hubiera desistido en su lucha contra la sombra que los mantenía fuera y hubiera visto por la ventana, sin duda hubiera sido capaz de distinguir el lugar. En él, Emili y Anthony luchaban contra el vampiro prisionero, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se movía con alta velocidad. La lucha era fascinante, pues parecía que las figuras borrosas de rapidez se movían en perfecta sincronización. Detrás de ellos, Harry estaba tirado en el piso, en posición fetal y agarrándose la cabeza por los dos lados como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza. Sin quitarse las manos y temblando de una manera preocupante, se levantó, desprendió una mano de la cabeza, y Tony pudo ver que lo que había confundido con sudor era una especie de fluido plateado, con una consistencia entre líquida y gaseosa, que ahora cubría su mano como un halo. Harry extendió su mano hacía la espalda del vampiro, y en un estilo que le recordaba a Tony de su propio modo de atacar, mandó un rayo plateado hacía él. El vampiro se desintegró, y con él, todo el sueño.

⎯ ¿Como...? ⎯ fue lo único que pudo articular Emili, una vez abrió los ojos y adquirió una posición más normal.

⎯ Nosotros los magos también tenemos nuestros trucos ⎯ dijo Harry dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que desapareció de inmediato⎯ . ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

⎯ La mente de un vampiro es más potente que la del humano más poderoso. Tú pudiste sacarlo de tu mente solo por que nosotros lo estábamos distrayendo, y aún así no es algo fácil de hacer.

⎯ Pudo haberte matado ⎯ advirtió Johnie⎯ . El único consejo que me dió el padre del lobezno que me convirtió fue que nunca viera a los ojos a un vampiro. Dijo que era una soberana tontería, y tarde mucho en saber por que.

Salieron del cuarto de interrogación, y Ron, que apenas entendía bien la situación, fue el primero en hablar.

⎯ Así que... ⎯ preguntó⎯ , ¿no hay forma de sacarle la información?

⎯ No ⎯ contestó Emili de forma cortante.

⎯ Parece que el vampiro ya conoce todos sus métodos de interrogación ⎯ supuso Hermione⎯ , ¿ya intentaron los métodos de los muggles? ⎯ ¿Muggles?

⎯ Humanos, seres no mágicos, mortales.

⎯ ¿De donde podemos sacar eso? ⎯ preguntó Emili, despectiva.

⎯ Pueden ir a Scotland Yard ⎯ ofreció Tony, revisando su celular y dándose

cuenta de una falta masiva en su lista de contactos: no conocía a ningún investigador que no trabajara para el gobierno de Estados Unidos⎯ . Es como el FBI de aquí, ¿no?

⎯ Por supuesto, vamos a entrar a Scotland Yard y pedirles "por favor" que interroguen a un tipo casi catatónico sin hacer preguntas ⎯ dijo Hermione, sarcástica.

⎯ No, pero nos pueden dar información sobre detectives privados.

⎯ ¿Y pedir ayuda de un ser humano? ⎯ Emili seguía con su cara de apatía.

Seis voces dijeron "¡Oye!" al mismo tiempo. ⎯ Bueno, perdón.

Decidieron que los cuatro que aparentaban más normalidad, y que podían tener más palanca para no ser indagados, serían los que harían la excursión a las oficinas de la policía. Después de todo, no podían arriesgarse a ser "sospechosos".

Tony al volante, Anthony en el asiento del copiloto, y Harry y Hermione atrás, iban en uno de los pocos carros que Anthony conservaba en su casa. Harry aprovechó el tiempo para preguntar lo que le traía con duda desde que había pensado en eso.

Hadas?

⎯ Oye, ¿que hacen dos superhéroes ayudando a encontrar a la Reina de las

Lo que contestó Tony fue ininteligible, así que Anthony decidió hablar por él. ⎯ También tienen a sus novias secuestradas. No les gusta hablar de eso.

⎯ ¿Por que las tomaron?

⎯ Pensaron que ellas también eran hadas con poder de hacer la guerra ⎯ el tono

de Anthony dió la conversación por terminado. El ambiente se volvió pesado e incomodo, y nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Bajaron del carro y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta abierta del edificio. Adentro había una recepción con una señora de sonrisa y cuerpo falso, desproporcionada y con la nariz tan pequeña y respingada que parecía imposible que pudiera respirar propiamente. Los saludo con una frase trillada pronunciada en una voz artificialmente falsa.

⎯ ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

⎯ Necesitamos información sobre detectives privados, y nos pre... ⎯ Tony fue interrumpido por la mujer.

⎯ Me temo que no podemos ofrecerle esa información aquí. Si tiene algún caso de carácter legal que tratar, les invito a que hagan cita con el detective Swan.

⎯ Pero ⎯ Tony había entrado con la idea de no tener que volver a hacer eso, pero en este caso, no había otra manera. Se reclinó sobre el escritorio que lo separaba de la mujer, y la miró a los ojos con intensidad⎯ , no queremos tomar el tiempo del detective Swan. Supongo que siempre tendrá la puerta abierta para alguien como yo ⎯ de una manera muy casual, Tony se desabrochó el blazer, para que la mujer pudiera ver el brillo del ARK Reactor a través de su camisa⎯ , pero sería una terrible pena que la primera vez que nos conociera fuera solo para sacar provecho de su profesión.

⎯ Se... Señor Stark ⎯ la mujer tartamudeó. Tony dió su misión como completada⎯ . Lo siento, no lo reconocí.

⎯ No hay problema, linda. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

⎯ Bueno ⎯ la chica comenzó a buscar entre los papeles, y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja⎯ , ayer vino un hombre con apariencia muy extraña, y me dejó varias de sus tarjetas para que se las diera al detective Swan. Supongo que te puedo dar una.

Le tendió una tarjeta completamente blanco exceptuando tres renglones de letras pequeñas:

Sr. Sherlock Holmes

221B Calle Baker

Detective Privado

⎯ Gracias ⎯ dijo Tony, se dió la vuelta, y salió. Ya en la privacidad del carro y en marcha, Harry dijo:

⎯ Impresionante. Es como si le hicieras un hechizo controlador, pero solo con tu nombre.

⎯ Ser uno de los hombres que más aparecen en las noticias puede ser útil de vez en cuando.

Unas horas después, Johnie seguía frustrado frente a su computadora. Lo más cercano que había llegado a un detective llamado Sherlock Holmes, era un detective de ficción de la época victoriana, personaje principal de unos libros que, aunque eran famosos, nadie de ellos conocía excepto, claro está, Hermione. De ahí en más, solo había un niño de diez años que tenía cinco periquillos, un canario, dos gatos y tres perros viviendo en su cuarto y un hombre cuarentón que purgaba dos asesinatos en una penal de Nueva York. Él hombre que buscaba era completamente invisible.

⎯ Es como si no existiera ⎯ explicó él⎯ . No tiene acta de nacimiento, permiso de conducir, título, nada.

⎯ Quizá "Sherlock Holmes" sea un nombre falso ⎯ dijo Anthony.

⎯ ¿Y vamos a confiar en un hombre con un nombre falso? ⎯ intervino Emili. ⎯ No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer ⎯ dijo Thor⎯ . Yo opino que somos

suficientemente poderosos como para detenerlo si quiere hacer algo.

⎯ Siempre podemos hacerle un hechizo desmemorizador cuando terminemos

⎯ ofreció Ron. Todos ya habían olvidado que no debían ayudar en nada, pues los tres habían seguido a Harry en su resolución de hacer todo lo posible por regresar a las chicas a su hogar.

⎯ Me parece bien ⎯ dijo Anthony, y con los ojos buscó aprobación de Thor, Tony, Johnie y Emili. Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

⎯ Vamos.


	16. 221B Calle Baker

El doctor John Watson jamás había sentido tanta reluctancia a levantarse de su asiento, ni siquiera cuando había estado herido en el hospital. Siempre había sentido, eventualmente, la necesidad de caminar, de hacer algo, y sin embargo, ahora temía dar un paso enfrente.

Pero claro, era la primera vez que Watson perdía una pierna.

Jamás había pensado que a Holmes se le pusiera pasar algo así, que pudiera hacer un error de cálculos de tal manera, y aunque Watson era el que pagaba las consecuencias, era él detective el que sentía el mayor pesar, pues no solo era un daño causado a un gran amigo, sino también un fuerte golpe a su ego.

⎯ Holmes, no te envenenes a ti mismo de esa manera ⎯ decía Watson cada vez que encontraba las habitaciones llenas de humo de tabaco o al propio Holmes en el estupor de la droga, que consumía de una manera diferente a como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Estas veces se le veía que buscaba en la droga, no la relajación o la concentración, sino el alivio de la pena⎯ , cualquier ser humano puede cometer errores, y la verdad, las prótesis de estos tiempos no están nada mal.

⎯ Yo no puedo cometer esos errores, Watson. No están permitidos para mi, de mis respuestas dependen cosas importantes. Me ganó la emoción, me embriagué de expectación. ¡Imagínate, Watson! ¡Construir una máquina del tiempo, borracho!

⎯ No, Holmes, feliz. Fuiste feliz por un tiempo, dejaste de reprimir tus emociones por un rato.

⎯ ¡Y ve lo que causó! ¡Yo no nací para ser feliz!

⎯ ¿Por que no?

⎯ ¡Por que las consecuencias de mis fallos no se pueden revertir! ⎯ ¡Tampoco las de las personas normales, Holmes!

⎯ ¡Claro que sí!

Watson respiró hondo, dándose cuenta que la única forma de animar a Holmes era hacer algo que había jurado jamás hacer: confesar un crimen que había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.

⎯ Holmes, yo cometí un error una vez. Estaba... allá, y me dejaron a cargo de un hospital en medio de un ataque. Querían darnos donde nos doliera, querían exterminar a los medio muertos, a los que ya iban de salida. Jamás me había pasado nada así, nunca había estado solo y esperando a que entraran y me mataran. Le habíamos puesto cloroformo a los pacientes para que no sintieran miedo y se les subiera el pulso, así que ni siquiera había alguien con quién hablar. En cada sombra veía a un enemigo, cada sonido era un disparo de rifle, y de la nada, entró un hombre, y... Holmes, yo... le disparé sin mirar. No revisé su cadáver hasta después: era un civil desarmado, Holmes, que había estado en el lugar incorrecto en el tiempo incorrecto.

Watson no podía ver a los ojos de su amigo, no podía separar la vista de sus

zapatos.

⎯ Mate a un inocente, y no hay forma de regresar a su familia lo que les quité. Quizá a un niño lo dejé sin padre, a una esposa sin marido, a una madre si su hijo. Y no querían siquiera ponerme a juicio, no querían que pagara por mis errores, por que eso daría a la gente una mala imagen del gobierno.

Por primera vez, Holmes se quedó sin palabras.

⎯ A lo que iba, Holmes ⎯ dijo Watson después de un rato de contemplación silenciosa⎯ , es que todos cometemos errores irreversibles. Créeme, yo no extrañaré mi pierna tanto como se extrañará a ese pobre hombre, y aun así, el mundo sigue girando. Los errores hay que intentar resolverlos hasta se haya hecho todo lo posible, y luego solo hay que recordarlos para no volverlos a cometer.

Holmes se quedó quieto varios minutos, como si ponderara lo que acababa de decir Watson. Después, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

⎯ Voy a salir a despejarme ⎯ informó, y el doctor pudo ver que se debatía entre hacer caso o continuar con su terca depresión.

Con esperanza de poder olvidar lo que acababa de decir, Watson abrió el periódico, que leía con esperanza de entender lo que pasaba en este mundo demente al que había llegado. Sin embargo, como siempre, se hablaba solo de organizaciones con nombres hechos de letras sin sentido y de estrellas de "rock", o de "televisión", y no había en ningún lado la mas mínima pista de a lo que se podían referir esos términos. Había momentos en los que a Watson le hartaba la nueva dimensión, y sin embargo, pensar en regresar estaba completamente prohibido, pues la Inglaterra de finales del siglo XIX estaba completamente arruinada para él desde la muerte de Mary, o más específicamente, desde el momento que la suegra llena de dolor le había culpado a él.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que el doctor brincara, pues no estaba acostumbrado todavía a el sonido artificial. Se levantó con cuidado, y cojeó hacia la puerta.

⎯ Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Holmes? ⎯ ¿Quién lo busca?

⎯ Anthony Reed. Necesitamos sus servicios.

¡Finalmente! Un caso para entretener a Holmes y hacerle olvidar sus tristezas. ⎯ El señor Holmes salió a dar un paseo, pero volverá pronto, ¿desean pasar?

Lo más extraño pasó entonces: una chica de cabello café saco una ramita de

madera, extrañamente recta, y la pasó por todo el edificio, murmurando unas palabras que parecían ser latín.

⎯ Es seguro ⎯ decretó, y después vio la cara de estupefacción de Watson⎯ . No se preocupe señor, no se acordará de nada de esto mañana.

⎯ Eh... esta bien ⎯ no sabía Watson que se traían esta gente en las manos, pero el principio de Holmes era "aprender primero, actuar después", así que decidió indagar toda la información posible sobre esta curiosa gente y solo después determinar si eran peligrosos.

⎯ No creo que sea necesario hacerle ese hechizo de decían ⎯ comentó un hombre alto, que tenía un parecido impresionante con Holmes.

⎯ No vamos a saber hasta que veamos como reacciona a... lo otro⎯ dijo uno de cabello negro y lentes. Parecían ignorar el hecho de que Watson los podía escuchar perfectamente bien, aunque, pensó el después, probablemente estaban seguros de el "hechizo" ese que pensaban, podía borrar la memoria.

⎯ ¿Les ofrezco una taza de té? ⎯ interrumpió.

⎯ No gracias ⎯ contestó cortantemente el que se había presentado como Anthony.

⎯ Holmes no tarda... ⎯ como si llamado por la frase de Watson, el detective entró con un estruendo. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra la pared y causando, por millonésima vez, un hoyo en la pared a causa del picaporte, además de que gritaba con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones:

⎯ ¡Watson! ¡He descubierto algo brillante!

⎯ ¡Tenemos visita, Holmes! ⎯ contestó él, apenas con el volumen necesario para que se oyera en el vestíbulo.

Holmes entró en el cuarto, quitándose la bufanda y con un aire de desinterés evidente.

⎯ Buenos días, señor Stark, señor Reed, señor Potter y... señora ¿Weasley?

Esto pareció asustar bastante a los visitantes.

⎯ ¡¿Como supo mi nombre?! ⎯ preguntó asustado el de cabello negro, el que se

llamaba, aparentemente, "Potter".

⎯ Oh, me lo contó mi buen amigo el señor Shacklebolt. No creo que usted

necesite preguntar, señor Stark, pues su nombre ha estado apareciendo en los noticieros seguido últimamente, y a usted, señor Reed, le sorprenderá saber que he sido amigo del señor Elling desde que era humano. Ahora, el más difícil fue el de la señora Weasley, previamente Granger, pues a ella no la recordaba, pero al leer el nombre de su esposo en la alianza con la que parece juguetear cada vez que está nerviosa, pude pensar con facilidad en el anuncio de compromiso que sus padres pagaron en el periódico local del pueblo de Rotherham, al sur de Yorkshire, lugar de donde proviene la... ¿madre?

⎯ Padre ⎯ corrigió la chica, impresionada. En la mano seguía moviendo su alianza, cambiándosela de dedo y dándole vueltas entre el pulgar y el índice.

⎯ No es posible que conozca a Michael desde que era humano... ⎯ dijo medio embobado el señor Reed⎯ ¡el nació en 1854!

⎯ Yo también ⎯ comentó Holmes, con el mismo desinterés que antes⎯ , el 6 de enero, para ser exactos.

Esto pareció asustar bastante al señor Stark, que Watson empezó a reconocer de algunas revistas de las que se había abastecido Holmes los primeros días, para poder adecuarse al mundo moderno y comenzar las investigaciones cuando Watson estaba encerrado en un cuarto de hospital.

⎯ ¿Como? ⎯ preguntó la chica. En cuanto Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar, Watson lo detuvo.

⎯ Holmes, no creo...

⎯ No te preocupes Watson, esta gente no encontraría nada extraña nuestra pequeña historia, verás: el señor Reed es un híbrido entre vampiro y hombre lobo, Rey de todos los de esas especies. El señor Harry Potter es un mago, famoso por derrotar a otro mago malvado, y es muy amigo de la señora Weasley, quien es bruja. El señor Stark es dueño y creador de una increíble pieza de mecánica que le permite convertirse en un hombre de acero con impresionantes habilidades que tiene una inequívoca atracción por defender el bien y promover la alta moralidad. Creo que saber que yo construí una humilde máquina del tiempo no sería ninguna sorpresa.

⎯ Wow ⎯ dijo el señor Stark⎯ . Eso a mi si me impresiona. Tiene que enseñarme sus conceptos, quizá explicarme sus hallazgos. Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ⎯ Me gustaría, señor Stark, pero me temo que la máquina se desintegró en cuanto llegamos, y los planos los dejé atrás, en una cabaña escondida entre las faldas de los Alpes

que se quemó hace bastante tiempo. De todos modos, la máquina no era perfecta.

"Y volvemos al tema", pensó Watson amargamente.

⎯ ¿Que pasó? ⎯ preguntó con curiosidad el señor Potter.

⎯ No toda la materia completó su viaje ⎯ Holmes dirigió su vista a Watson, y por

primera vez pudieron ver todos un brillo metálico entre el zapato y la parte inferior del pantalón.⎯ Mis cálculos apuntan que unas pobres almas que vivieron a principios del siglo pasado sufrieron un gran susto al encontrar que una pierna humana de materializaba del aire mismo.

⎯ Es algo así como la Desaparición, Harry ⎯ dijo la señora Weasley a su amigo, y luego se dirigió a todos⎯ . Nosotros solo nos movemos en el espacio, pero también nos puede pasar eso. Lo llamamos Despartición.

⎯ Interesante ⎯ dijo Holmes⎯ , quizá podamos hacer una investigación...

Anthony los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta, con el obvio fin de recordar a todos el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Tony sintió un gran peso en el pecho, uno que ya había estado ahí desde que Pepper había desaparecido, y que se había liberado un poco debido a la repentina distracción de encontrar a un hombre tan excéntricamente extraordinario, haciendo que se sintiera peor. ¿Que clase de persona era él, que olvidaba a su novia por un simple avance científico? "Alguien que quiere olvidar" dijo una voz adentro de su mente, "alguien quién no puede con la tristeza y se la quiere quitar de encima de cualquier manera posible".

Más que por necesidad, por costumbre, Holmes produjo una pipa de Dios sabía donde, la encendió y se recostó en el asiento antes de preguntar:

⎯ ¿Cuál es el asunto que los trajo aquí, señores?

Anthony se dió a una larga explicación de los sucedido, yendo tan lejos como para narrar la conversión de Johnie y poder explicar la identidad de Mario. Dijo cosas que algunos de sus acompañantes no había oído (dejando de fuera, por supuesto, su involucración en el secuestro de Jane y Pepper, algo que dedujo Holmes por su cuenta), y todo lo terminó de narrar en menos de quince minutos.

⎯ Un caso excepcional, por supuesto. Creo que solo requieren mis servicios para que descubra de su prisionero la localización actual de las señoritas, ¿no es así?

⎯ Si ⎯ contestó Tony.

⎯ Muy bien ⎯ dijo Holmes, levantándose⎯ . Watson, ¿estás listo para conocer un poco más del mundo 'moderno'?

⎯ No creo tener opción ⎯ contestó el doctor con una sonrisa que hacía claro que estaba aparente imposición le causaba ningún problema.

El sedán negro que los esperaba afuera estaba fuera de la tolerancia de Watson, y él, por primera vez, se rehusó a acercarse a cualquiera de las cosas nuevas. Un carruaje con diseño tan extraño y que al parecer se movía sin ningún tipo de empuje a velocidades que se consideraban mortales durante el tiempo que estudió medicina era determinantemente intolerable.

⎯ No te preocupes ⎯ dijo la señora Weasley cuando detectó la inseguridad en el doctor⎯ , se mueve con gasolina... algo como kerosene.

⎯ Eso significa que puede prenderse en fuego ⎯ murmuró Watson, sin perder los estribos.

⎯ Imposible ⎯ dijo el señor Stark, y aunque se dió cuenta que Watson no le creía, no intentó forzarlo.

⎯ ¿Como se controla?

⎯ Con el volante ⎯ siguió explicando el señor Stark⎯ , esto de aquí.

⎯ ¿Y eso es muy preciso?

⎯ Claro, además de que traen cinturones de seguridad.

⎯ ¡¿Me tengo que amarrar a algo que puede explotar en cualquier momento?!

Después de media hora, demasiado trabajo de convencimiento, y una que otra amenaza vacía de experimentos no bien llevados usados en Gladstone (aunque el pobre perro se había quedado en el pasado, al cuidado de la señora Hudson, y probablemente no existirían ya ni sus residuos), Watson se subió en el carro donde, un poco apretujados, cupieron todos.

⎯ Señor Watson ⎯ dijo Anthony, en un desesperado intento de relajar el ambiente que se contagiaba de la tensión del hombre.

⎯ Doctor Watson, por favor ⎯ corrigió Holmes.

⎯ Doctor, me parece que usted se llevará bien con mi hermana.

⎯ Es muy... tradicional ⎯ comentó Tony, volteándolos a ver un instante y

causando que Watson produjera un inaudible quejido.

⎯ Y, hablando de ella, señor Holmes: estoy seguro que será usted capaz de

percibir las manchas de sangre que carga constantemente en la ropa. Le aseguro que siempre la he acompañado a cazar, y jamás la he visto matar. No se asusten, aunque de una impresión de violencia.

⎯ Es linda cuando la conoces ⎯ contribuyó Harry, a quien le había dado por admirar a la mujer, con su valentía y su falta de preocupación por lo que la gente podría pensar de ella.

Con eso se acabó la conversación, sin nadie pudiendo pensar en algo más que contribuir. En medio de un silencio, no incómodo pero si pesado, avanzaron por las calles de Londres.

Cinco minutos después, ya habían llegado a casa de Anthony, que estaba en el mismo distrito. Watson salió del carro rápido, pero con la cabeza en alto. Ya no temía tanto al aparato, que parecía alguna de las locuras más extrañas de Holmes, y además, se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que tardaría (si es que aguantaba) en caminar toda la distancia que habían recorrido.

Todos los sentidos de Holmes se activaron cuando entró a la habitación donde descansaban los más "extraños", pues su ojo entrenado gritó inmediatamente:

Dos adolecentes abrazados, una cubierta de sangre y el otro con apariencia desarreglada: asesina dominante y cómplice sumiso.

Hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello largo y bien peinado, flexionando un martillo y murmurando cosas: enfermedad mental.

Dos pelirrojos con pedacitos de madera saliendo de sus bolsillos, con ropas ridículas y escogidas por alguien que no usa ese tipo de cosas todos los días, ni ve gente así diario: antisociales, parte de algún tipo de culto secreto, con alucinaciones o algún otro tipo de distorsión de la realidad.

Y sin embargo, un segundo para volver a sus sentidos y recordar todo bien, y la

lista quedó así: Condesa de los Vampiros, Macho Alfa de la Manada Universal, dios Nórdico del Trueno y magos. Incluso para el detective, que pensaba haberlo visto todo, le causó vértigo encontrar tanta variedad en un mismo cuarto.

⎯ Ya volvimos ⎯ dijo Anthony, llamando la atención de los mencionados⎯ . Este es el señor Sherlock Holmes, ingeniero creador de una máquina del tiempo y detective, y su amigo, el doctor Watson.

⎯ ¿Así que si son los mismos que encontré yo? ⎯ preguntó Johnie, con interés pero sin levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentado.

⎯ Si, de hecho.

⎯ ¿En donde me habían encontrado? ⎯ pregunto Holmes.

⎯ En Internet ⎯ gracias a Dios, ambos hombres sabían ya lo que era eso, por que

una amable enfermera había accedido a explicarles algunas cosas sin saber el motivo de su ignorancia⎯ . Resulta que sus libros adquirieron éxito después de su misteriosa desaparición. Un tal Arthur Conan Doyle...

⎯ Mi agente publicitario ⎯ declaró Watson.

⎯ Pues, por si no sabe, ahora es Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Los ojos del doctor se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero Holmes no se inmutó. ⎯ Impresionante ⎯ dijo con rapidez⎯ , ahora: ¿en donde está el prisionero? ⎯ Piso de arriba, Alfred puede enseñarles el camino.

El vampiro se apareció aparentemente de la nada, cerca de la puerta y con una clara expresión de invitación. Holmes y Watson, seguidos del resto de los involucrados, fueron guiados hacia el cuarto de interrogación.

Apretado por el resto de la gente en la cabina de observación, Anthony, recordó lo que había pasado antes y le dió a los dos hombre lentes oscuros. Después de recibir una breve explicación, marcharon dentro del cuarto de interrogación. El espectáculo empezó con Emili apostada en una esquina, lista para cuando el hombre abriera los ojos.

En el cuarto de interrogación, los dos eran un equipo perfectamente balanceado que atacaba de manera precisa. Comenzaron con preguntas sin sentido, como el nombre de la novia y el lugar de nacimiento. El vampiro no hablaba nada, hasta que Holmes dió en la clave.

⎯ No, Watson. No nos dirá nada, es demasiado tonto. No se da cuenta que se supone que somos los buenos, y que no podremos hacerle nada cuando ya no lo necesitemos. Si hay algo que nunca se debe hacer es insultar la inteligencia de un vampiro. ⎯ Simple humano ⎯ dijo con voz ronca el susodicho⎯ , no sabes que con un

movimiento puedo matarte.

⎯ Pero no lo harás, sabes que eso si daría pretexto para que te pongan en un

calabozo por el resto de tu larga y inacabable vida.

⎯ No creo, Holmes ⎯ interrumpió Watson⎯ , primero lo matan.

⎯ Pero no queremos eso, ¿o sí? Pronto se va a dar cuenta que lo más inteligente es

hablar, que después podrá hacer lo que sea.

⎯ ¿Crees que pueda regresar con su novia?

⎯ Lo más probable. Ella no era rebelde.

⎯ Si lo es ⎯ volvió a interrumpir el vampiro⎯ , es hija del jefe.

⎯ Mentira ⎯ declaró Holmes⎯ , su jefe tiene 14 años, y es un hombre lobo.

⎯ ¡Idiota! ¡No me pueden engañar! ¡nuestro jefe es un honorable vampiro

llamado Grenouille! ¡ha infiltrado los círculos más secretos del Reinado! ¡es amigo personal de Rey! ¡y nadie se ha dado cuenta!

Anthony apreció la información, e hizo una nota mental de hacer algo con respecto al espía. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que quería.

⎯ Y te aseguro que duerme en una alcantarilla.

⎯ ¡Él vive en el nuevo edificio!

⎯ Llámale como quieras, sigue siendo una alcantarilla.

⎯ ¡Es una mansión! ¡Está en...! ⎯ el vampiro se atajó justó a tiempo, y luego hizo

el primer movimiento en mucho tiempo: cerrando su pulgar contra su dedo medio, parecía que iba a meditar, pero Emili sabía mejor que para creer eso. Inmediatamente, generó una horda de sombras que tomaron a cada uno de los presentes menos el prisionero, los reunieron en una esquina, y luego se pararon frente a ellos, creando una barrera de magia impenetrable.

Pero la sombra solo salió del dedo del vampiro, recibió sus ordenes susurradas, y regresó. Johnie no tardó en entender: él había visto a un vampiro a hacer eso mucho tiempo atrás.

⎯ ¡NO!

Johnie abrió la puerta violentamente y corrió hacia el vampiro, tomándolo por la mano pinchada e intentando sacar la sombra de ahí. Emili, entendiendo, puso su dedo pinchado junto al del vampiro, como para pasar sangre.

⎯ Es imposible ⎯ dijo un segundo después⎯ . Ya está hecho.

⎯ ¿Qué está hecho? ⎯ dijo Anthony, temeroso.

⎯ Se hechizó a sí mismo ⎯ explicó Johnie, y después pronunció una serie de

sonidos extraños que Thor y Tony identificaron como el lenguaje que los vampiros usaban para comandar a sus sombras.

Anthony se sentó en una de las dos sillas vacías, mirando al vacío.

⎯ ¿Que significa eso? ⎯ preguntó Tony. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y se dio cuenta que temblaba.

⎯ ¿Está muerto? ⎯ Thor preguntó casi al mismo tiempo que Tony, y todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que los dioses también podían tener nudos en la garganta.

⎯ No ⎯ dijo Emili, que tenía puesta una cara de póker que era rival de la que tuvo que usar Watson cuando le explicó a su suegra por que Mary no los acompañaría a la cena⎯ . Está permanentemente dormido. Ya jamás despertará. Es como si estuviera muerto.

⎯ ¿Eso significa ⎯ preguntó Ron⎯ que ya no hay forma de sacarle la información?

⎯ Si alguno de nosotros se mete en sus sueños no saldremos nunca ⎯ murmuró Emili. Parecía estar al borde del llanto. Sin embargo, sus palabras le dieron una idea a Johnie.

⎯ Arthur.


	17. Soñadores

Las graduaciones francesas eran muy diferentes a las americanas, y aunque Ariadne tenía eso muy presente, su novio no. Le sorprendió saber que no había nada de togas o birretes, solo cuatro alumnos que subirían a un estrado a platicar, junto con algunos profesores, lo que había sido su experiencia. Todos suponían que Ariadne sería una de ellas, siendo una de las mejores calificaciones y la favorita del profesor Miles, pero misteriosamente, los escogidos fueron otros. Solo Ariadne sabía la razón: ella misma había ido a pedir a su mentor que le permitiera conservar un perfil bajo durante el año que le quedaba de estudios después del trabajo Fisher, por que, después de todo, nadie sabía quién de sus compañeros tendría después un secreto tan grande, que convendría que no recordara la cara de la Arquitecta.

⎯ Felicidades ⎯ dijo el novio, cuando ella recibió su diploma después de la conferencia, en el pasillo con el resto de sus compañeros. Ella estaba radiante: finalmente, la escuela se había acabado, y ahora sería una persona completamente independiente, tendría su trabajo soñado, y podría pasar el resto de su vida con él.

⎯ Gracias, Arthur.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de los dos. De repente, la de Arthur desapareció mientras veía por encima de la cabeza de ella, y dijo.

⎯ Creo que no soy el único que quiere felicitarte.

Ariadne se volteó y las tres personas que encontró le parecieron completamente fuera de lugar: Eames, Cobb y Yusuf pertenecían en un depósito oscuro, o en algún sueño extraño de su propia invención; no en la recepción de uno de los auditorios de su escuela. Los tres vestidos elegantemente, mezclándose con la multitud perfectamente, iban hacia ella con sonrisas en la cara.

⎯ Muchas felicidades, querida Eames no había cambiado nada en el año que habían pasado sin verse.

⎯ Bien hecho ⎯ contribuyó Yusuf, con su misma actitud introvertida que contrastaba con la de Eames.

⎯ Buen trabajo ⎯ agregó Cobb. A Ariadne le había extrañado verlo ahí: después de tanto que se había esforzado por regresar con sus hijos, le pareció curioso que viajara sin ellos tan pronto.

⎯ ¿Y los niños?

⎯ Tenían muchas ganas de ver a su abuelito ⎯ Cobb no podía dejar de sonreír mientras señalaba a donde estaba el profesor Miles, unos metros más allá, saludando a sus nietos.

Arthur sacó su celular del bolsillo, y lo contestó después de revistar el número. A Ariadne todavía le desquiciaba como contestaba antes de que sonara, aprovechando las dos vibraciones que él había programado para que diera antes, mientras que ella tardaba un rato en escuchar el ruidoso tono y otro más para localizar el aparato, que tenía la habilidad demoniaca de esconderse o atorarse en las zonas más apartadas de sus bolsillos.

⎯ Buenas tardes ⎯ saludó como siempre, evitando decir su nombre antes de confirmar la identidad de la persona del otro lado de la línea.

⎯ Arthur, ¿como estás?

⎯ Muy bien, ¿y tu?

⎯ Mal. Necesito tu ayuda.

⎯ ¿Algún problema con la App?

⎯ No, claro que no. Necesito el tipo de ayuda que me va a dejar unos cuantos

miles de dólares más pobre, pero para poder explicarte necesito que tu equipo y tu vengan a Londres. Además, tengo mucha prisa.

⎯ Espera... ¿que involucra el trabajo?

⎯ A Tony Stark, a Thor, a mi esposa, a mi cuñado y a mi, listos para darle a todos ustedes la cantidad que quieran. Vas a necesitar mucha gente, de preferencia que sepan de armas, un buen Químico y que sean todos de mente abierta. Por favor, vengan, la vida de mi hermana depende de esto.

Eso fue suficiente para Arthur. Él sabía perfectamente bien lo que significaba que la vida de un ser querido dependiera de conseguir que alguien más hiciera algo.

⎯ Voy a hablarlo con el equipo, pero estoy seguro que van a decir que sí, ¿te parece bien si hablamos de dinero luego?

⎯ Claro ⎯ dijo Johnie, y después agregó en voz baja:⎯ . Arthur, te advierto, esto es peligroso. Te recomiendo que no involucres a nadie... que no aguante.

Arthur miró por un segundo a Ariadne, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería su amigo. Después, recordando todo lo que la había visto hacer en el último año, dijo:

⎯ No te preocupes, tengo a mi equipo bien formado.

⎯ Hay un avión esperándote en el Aeropuerto Roissy, en el hangar Stark. Lo más pronto posible, por favor. Y que traigan maletas, obviamente.

⎯ Voy a hablarlo con el equipo ⎯ repitió⎯ , y te regreso la llamada en un rato.

Arthur colgó, y de la mirada de sus compañeros le hizo claro que no haría falta explicar mucho.

⎯ Es un amigo mío, lo conocí mientras indagaba unas cosas, y llevo cinco años comunicándome con él. Tiene mucho dinero que sacó de venta de antigüedades, además de que es líder de una especie de culto que cobra tributos, pero que no es nada peligroso.

⎯ Y necesita un trabajo ⎯ dedujo Cobb⎯ , algo que parece muy lucrativo.

⎯ La vida de su hermana esta en juego, y no se por que, pero están Tony Stark y Thor involucrados.

⎯ ¿Los superhéroes americanos? ⎯ preguntó Eames con desdén, diciendo "americanos" como si fuera una mala palabra.

⎯ No solo son superhéroes, también son terriblemente ricos ⎯ informó Ariadne, a quién ya se le acaba el dinero de su primer trabajo, y quién no había encontrado nada que pudiera revivir su cuenta del banco como ella quería, pues había estado muy ocupada con la universidad.

⎯ Dice que no puede explicarnos hasta que estemos allá, y ya tiene un avión esperándonos. Supongo que su hermana depende también de que lo hagamos todo con prisa.

lo bajo.

⎯ Si es un trabajo apresurado, nos van a pagar muchísimo ⎯ murmuró Yusuf por

⎯ Creo que necesitan una fórmula nueva, o algo así.

⎯ Yo estoy adentro ⎯ dijo Eames, para ser secundado por todos los demás. Incluso Cobb aceptó, después de lanzar una larga mirada a sus hijos.

esto.

⎯ Les advierto, dice él que es bastante peligroso.

⎯ Si pudimos con el señor "Problemas con su Padre", claro que podemos con esto.

Arthur volvió a sacar su teléfono y presionó dos veces el botón de marcado. ⎯ Eso fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba ⎯ fue lo que dijo Johnie. ⎯ Vamos para allá.

Eso fue todo, y antes de lo planeado, estaban todos ya en el aire.

⎯ ¿Quién es este amigo tuyo?

⎯ Se llama Johnie Rodríguez, es relativamente joven: tiene 26 años. Tenía

información sobre el padre de un hombre al que le extraíamos la estrategia de ventas, y desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos. Incluso le pasé la App, por si alguna vez lo necesitaba ⎯ Ariadne estaba sorprendida. Por lo que ella sabía, solo ella conocía la existencia de un programa para iPad que permitía al dueño acceso a las bases de datos más importantes, y a la cual solo él (y aparentemente este "Johnie"), podían tener⎯ . Hablamos básicamente por teléfono y correo electrónico. En la época en que lo conocí, necesitaba muchos consejos sobre mantener un bajo perfil, y supuse que ayudarle no le haría daño a nadie. Después de eso, solo nos interesamos en la historia del otro, y nos hemos seguido comunicando desde entonces. Por supuesto que hay cosas que yo no le puedo decir, y claro que el mantiene secretos, pero nos llevamos bien.

Los más sorprendidos eran Cobb y Eames: el primero por que jamás había visto ni la más mínima insinuación de este amigo postal en todos los años con los que había trabajado con Arthur, y el segundo por que nunca se imaginaría a Arthur haciendo algo que no fuera trabajar, y, últimamente, ser empalagosamente romántico con Ariadne.

⎯ ¿Para que necesitaba tener el perfil bajo?

⎯ Se supone que él debía ser el líder del culto ese, del que jamás me ha dicho nada más específico. No se por que, pero había gente que no quería que lo fuera, así que se tenía que esconder de ellos. Su cuñado y su esposa también son líderes, y tenían que esconderse los tres, mientras que su cuñado tenía una depresión impresionante ⎯ por una milésima de segundo, Arthur detuvo la vista en Cobb, y Ariadne entendió algo por las líneas de "Parecidas a las de él".

El viaje de una hora se les pasó en platicar sobre el trabajo. Al final, decidieron que habían dos opciones: o la hermana estaba enferma y quién tenía la cura no quería dársela, o estaba perdida y alguien se estaba guardando la localización. Optaron por no seguir haciendo teorías, pues no servía de nada.

Cuando llegaron ya los esperaba un hombre en una camioneta negra, que los llevaría a donde tenían que ir. Ariadne se impresionó al ver el símbolo de Empresas Stark bordado en el uniforme del chofer, y se sintió importante. "Aunque claro, solo eres una ladrona con clase", interrumpió una vocecita desdeñosa en el fondo de su cabeza, que se parecía demasiado a la de su madre y que Ariadne decidió ignorar.

La mansión no era exactamente lo que se esperaban: no tenía ninguna muestra de tecnología moderna. Había lámparas de gas cada tantos metros, la reja estaba protegida por un simple candado, y había lacayos para todo.

⎯ ¿Tony Stark está cómodo aquí? ⎯ se preguntó en voz alta Arthur, que sabía perfectamente bien que el hombre tenía toda su casa conectada a un sistema de inteligencia artificial tan complejo, que el día que falló su generador privado, y la reparación tardó suficiente tiempo como para que se acabaran las baterías de emergencia, el hombre tuvo algo parecido a una crisis emocional.

⎯ Tu amigo parece ser muy extraño.

⎯ Ya me había dado a entender que su esposa no confiaba en la tecnología, pero no pensaba que llegaría a este extremo.

En la puerta les esperaban once personas, y por su actitud todos pudieron deducir que eran ellos los que los contrataban. Ahí estaba Tony Stark, reconocible por su famosa batería pegada al pecho, y Thor con su cabello largo y demasiado perfecto para generarle confianza a Eames. Arthur buscó fútilmente a Johnie, de quién ya sabía que era albino, pero solo encontró a un muchachito que no podía tener más de diecinueve, y que debía ser algún familiar. Junto a este chiquillo estaba una mujer muy extraña, vestida toda de negro con faldas largas y cubierta de pies a cabeza, y, junto a él, el cuñado: pelirrojo y de ojos azul oscuro, era obviamente el que Johnie describía. Al otro lado, también observándolos, estaban otras seis personas. Dos parejas normales, un poco ridículas para vestir nada más, y después, dos hombres completamente fuera de lo ordinario. Uno, de cabello y bigote rubios, estaba vestido completamente como si fuera de dos siglos antes, y el otro tenía una cara igual a la de Tony Stark, vestido con pantalones y camisa modernos, pero saco y chaleco de la misma época que el otro.

Salieron todos de la camioneta, y el adolecente se acercó a ellos.

⎯ Arthur, ¿que tal? ⎯ de ese chiquillo salía la voz y las palabras de su amigo, causando una gran confusión para Arthur.

⎯ ¿Johnie?

⎯ Si ⎯ el chico parecía extrañado por la pregunta, hasta que una inspiración divina causó que recordara algo vital que había olvidado⎯ . ¡Demonios! Parece que tengo diecisiete, ¿no? ⎯ todos asintieron⎯ . Olvidé eso. Emili, creo que vamos a tener que empezar todo antes.

⎯ Tengo que ir adentro ⎯ habló la mujer del velo, y el movimiento hizo que fuera más fácil distinguir su cara. Ariadne pudo ver unos labios pintados de rojo oscuro contrastando con una piel blanca, y dos ojos con pupilas color rojo brillante. Sin querer preguntar, tomo con fuerza el alfil dorado que la acompañaba a todos lados y se acercó un poco más a Arthur⎯ . No se si tengas ganas de deshacerte de mí o algo, pero yo preferiría no morir quemada.

⎯ ¿Nos acompañarían adentro? ⎯ preguntó Anthony con cuidado⎯ Mantendremos la puerta abierta, y ustedes conocen la salida. No vamos a hacer nada.

Los extractores se miraron entre sí: ya habían tomado riesgos más importantes, y sin embargo, siempre habían pasado en una realidad que un balazo en la cabeza no era más que un boleto de regreso al mundo de verdad. Cobb asintió tentativamente, y después Arthur. Después de todo, estos eran amigos, ¿o no?

Entraron a la oscura mansión, sin ventanas y solo iluminada por escasas lámparas de aceite. Caminaron poco en el largo recibidor y luego Anthony, que iba a la cabeza, se detuvo y abrió una puerta, que daba a una gran sala igualmente iluminada.

⎯ Adelante.

Justo cuando Ariadne pasó por la puerta, pudo ver que Johnie y la chica del velo se habían detenido junto a Anthony para dejar pasar a todos, y que la chica se había quitado el velo. Sintió un escalofrío al comprobar lo que había visto antes, además de darse cuenta que ni siquiera era una mujer sino una simple niña de quince años, y en cuanto pudo, se acercó a una mesita de café que había en una esquina junto a unos sillones, a dejar caer el alfil. El resultado dictó que no estaba soñando. Ariadne no sabía si eso era mejor o peor; le gustaría pensar que nada era real, pero le preocuparía haber entrado a un sueño lúcido sin saber.

⎯ Muy bien ⎯ dijo Johnie cuando ya estaban todos adentro⎯ . Arthur, déjame decirte que la foto que te mandé de mi boda no era real, por dos motivos. En primero, Emili no aguanta en el sol sin protegerse ⎯ ¡¿eso significaba que la mujer que parecía salida de una pesadilla era la esposa del tipo?! ⎯ , y en segundo, ni ella ni Anthony pueden salir en las fotos, o entrar a una iglesia.

⎯ Somos vampiros ⎯ dijo Anthony⎯ . O al menos ella es completamente, yo soy mitad hombre lobo.

⎯ Y yo soy completamente hombre lobo.

⎯ Nosotros somos magos ⎯ dijo el de cabello y negro, uno de las parejas con ropas ridículas.

⎯ Holmes y yo venimos del siglo antepasado.

⎯ Espera ⎯ dijo Ariadne⎯ , ¿Holmes como en Sherlock Holmes?

⎯ El mismo ⎯ dijo el susodicho⎯ . Construí una máquina del tiempo.

⎯ Se lo probaremos ⎯ dijo Anthony, viendo que ninguno de los nuevos

mostraban el más mínimo signo de entendimiento.

La mesita de café que había servido a Ariadne comenzó a flotar, igual que los tres

sillones que la acompañaban. De las manos del niño que decía ser Johnie, al igual que de las de Anthony, comenzó a salir un vello grueso, y después de unos segundos, ya no eran manos sino garras de lobo. Emili abrió la boca, para enseñar unos colmillos que crecían lentamente de los dientes normales que había tenido antes.

Si algún espía de Ingenierías Cobol hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera dado un festín, puesto que todos los extractores se apuraron a sacar sus tótems y revisarlos una y otra vez. En el piso, el alfil, el dado y el trompo chocaban entre sí, mientras uno caía y rodaba solo un poco, el otro nunca variaba de número y el último caía y era vuelto a girar interminablemente. Arriba, Eames daba vuelta en su mano a una ficha defectuosa que había rescatado de su propia línea de ensamble no oficial, que tenía una hendidura casi imperceptible en la orilla que le hubiera delatado si la hubiera llegado a sacar, mientras que Yusuf pasaba un encendedor cerca de la parte interior de la correa de su reloj, como para revelar tinta invisible.

El resultado fue claro: todo era verdad.

⎯ Ya sabemos que es una gran sorpresa ⎯ a Hermione le habían enseñado a

tratar con Muggles en estado de shock después de descubrir la existencia de la magia⎯ , pero realmente no les afecta en nada. Harán su trabajo, y luego podrán seguir con su vida con más conocimiento, y nada más.

⎯ No es posible ⎯ murmuró Ariadne.

⎯ Todo es posible ⎯ contestó Eames en voz baja, dejando finalmente su ficha. ⎯ Antes se creía que los sueños compartidos eran imposibles ⎯ contribuyó Arthur, dejando también su tótem.

Finalmente, todos se calmaron, los que se habían hincado se levantaron, y

miraron fijamente a sus anfitriones. ⎯ Entonces... ¿es verdad?

⎯ Si ⎯ contestó Hermione pacientemente.

⎯ Ahora ⎯ dijo Tony Stark, ¿podemos explicarles el trabajo?

⎯ Creo que primero hacen falta las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Dom Cobb. ⎯ Eames.

⎯ Ariadne ⎯ una regla que ella había ya adivinado antes de que se la dijera

Arthur, era jamás revelar el apellido. Por supuesto Cobb, el hombre que había inventado esa precaución, la había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.

⎯ Yusuf.

⎯ Arthur.

⎯ Yo soy Anthony Reed.

⎯ Emili Rodríguez.

⎯ No creo que haga falta, pero yo soy Johnie Rodríguez, para el que no haya

estado prestando atención.

⎯ Tony Stark, mucho gusto.

⎯ Thor Odinson ⎯ el hombre medio gruñó, y Ariadne entendió a lo que se referían cuando decían "hombre de pocas palabras".

⎯ Harry Potter.

⎯ Ginny Weasley.

⎯ Ron Weasley.

⎯ Hermione Weasley.

⎯ Sherlock Holmes, aunque supongo que la señorita sabe eso perfectamente bien

⎯ dijo Holmes sonriendo. Le había emocionado conocer a una fan. ⎯ Dr. John Watson, un placer.

El trabajo parecía fácil: extraer el lugar de la nueva guarida de los vampiros rebeldes. Una simple extracción. Y sin embargo, después de ser narrados algunas de las historias de humanos inexpertos cuyas mentes se ponían en contacto con la de vampiros indispuestos, se dieron cuenta del peligro.

⎯ Creemos que es más seguro que entremos todos ⎯ dijo Emili, quién

rápidamente había pasado de causarle escalofríos a Ariadne, a caerle bien⎯ . Harry tiene bastante conocimiento sobre controlar la gente en su cabeza, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son magos (eso significa que son útiles en una pelea), denle a Tony un traje y a Thor su martillo, y podrán llevarse a bastantes... ¿proyecciones? ¿así les llaman ustedes? ⎯ ya habían estado

intercambiando teorías, pero a Emili parecían no pegársele los términos⎯ , la alta inteligencia del señor Holmes significa que tiene una mente fuerte que nos da más peso contra los

mecanismos de defensa, y creemos conveniente que el Dr. Watson nos acompañe en caso de una emergencia médica. Sabemos cuando se muere dentro de la mente, con su método, regresan a la realidad, pero preferimos mantener nuestros números altos por el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Tienen algún problema?

Ante esas razones, nadie encontró un motivo para decir que no. Sin embargo, Cobb se sintió obligado a prevenirles:

⎯ Van a tener que aprender algunas cosas.

⎯ Ustedes también, señor Cobb ⎯ interrumpió Tony Stark⎯ . Esta no es su típica extracción.

⎯ Hagan una lista de lo que necesitan, y les construiremos un espacio para trabajar en el piso de arriba ⎯ dijo Anthony⎯ , ¿cuanto espacio creen necesitar?

⎯ Una oficina cada uno. Que estén conectadas, y también necesitamos un área común, con divanes o algo por el estilo. Lo más alejado posible del prisionero, no queremos que haya la más mínima posibilidad de que nos escuche.

⎯ La mitad del ala este esta vacía ⎯ informó Emili⎯ , y ahí esta también el almacén de muebles. Pueden tener tantos divanes, sillones y camas como quieran.

⎯ Buena idea. Emili, ¿puedes ir a... a buscar...?

⎯ ¿A salirme de aquí para que puedan discutir sus aparatos del demonio y como le van a hacer para engañarme a mí y a los de mi especie para meterlos? Si es lo que se necesita para salvar a Isa, claro.

Arthur.

Y con eso, se había ido.

⎯ ¿Por que los vampiros le tienen miedo a las computadoras? ⎯ preguntó

⎯ No se molestan en comprender lo que no inventaron ellos, y por eso creen que todo es peligroso.

⎯ ¿Las lámparas de kerosene las inventaron ellos?

⎯ Por supuesto. Ahora, creo que van a necesitar computadoras.

⎯ Cobb y yo traemos nuestras laptops, ni Ari ni Yusuf necesitan nada, y Eames... ⎯ Voy a tener que salir un rato. Ah, y también necesito un adelanto.

⎯ ¿Quiero preguntar que le pasó a la que tenías?

⎯ Regresé a Mombasa a cobrar unas deudas, y el tipo se rehusó. Violentamente.

Era lo único que tenía en la mano.

⎯ Hablando de adelantos ⎯ dijo Cobb⎯ , para una extracción de riesgo cobramos

ochocientos mil dólares cada uno.

⎯ Además de que yo necesito setenta mil por un compuesto diferente ⎯ dijo

Yusuf. Anthony, Thor y Tony asintieron.

⎯ No hay problema. Señor Eames, cinco mil es suficiente, ¿no? ⎯ preguntó Tony,

sacando su celular y tecleando unas cuantas cosas. ⎯ Supongo.

⎯ Ya están siendo depositados en su cuenta bancaria.

Al día siguiente, ya estaban todos instalados. Ariadne tenía material suficiente para construir una maqueta a escala de toda Inglaterra, Cobb, Eames y Arthur estaban listos para recibir lecciones sobre vampiros y Emili ya había prometido ser el Conejillo de Indias de Yusuf. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Tony habían salido en la búsqueda de libros sobre sueños compartidos, y no los encontraron hasta que Cobb se dió cuenta de lo que hacían y les mandó la dirección de una pequeña librería.

Anthony entró a la nueva oficina de Arthur, en donde estaban ya Cobb y Eames. ⎯ ¿Como funciona esto de la extracción? ⎯ preguntó.

⎯ Entramos al subconsciente de alguien más, del soñador, y traemos al objetivo.

Una vez adentro, el objetivo llena el sueño con su mente: ya sea en forma de personas o de cosas. La forma más obvia de trabajar es hablar directamente con las proyecciones, las personas que representan a la mente de alguien más. También se puede crear un lugar seguro, que el objetivo llena con sus secretos.

⎯ Un lugar oscuro, alejado de la sociedad y de la tecnología ⎯ dijo Anthony⎯ . Ahí es donde hay seguridad para un vampiro. Estas proyecciones, son parecidas a lo que pasa cuando nos metemos a la mente de la gente: normalmente estamos en el lugar mas prominente de la memoria, y a veces hay gente habitándolo. Si esas son las proyecciones, tenemos que avisarles: las de un vampiro son mucho más fuertes que las un humano. Tienen todo tipo de armas, son como luchadores entrenados.

⎯ Ya hemos lidiado con eso.

⎯ Y son cinco veces más numerosos ⎯ Cobb y Arthur se miraron⎯ . Pero tenemos una teoría: el hechizo que se hizo el rebelde redujo la actividad cerebral al mínimo, y suponemos que aunque el compuesto que hará su amigo lo acelerará, no será lo mismo. Por eso las proyecciones se tardarán más en ubicar al soñador, y les llevaremos ventaja.

⎯ Bien ⎯ dijo Eames⎯ . ¿Por que no te llevamos con nuestra Arquitecta para comenzar a diseñar los planos? No creo que hablar con las proyecciones sea una opción.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron. Al pasar por la oficina de Yusuf, Anthony pudo ver la cosa más extraña: Emili, sonriendo como niña pequeña y brincando, corriendo, y haciendo cosas que no había hecho desde que había cumplido seis años.

⎯ Primer experimento ⎯ explicó Yusuf, que anotaba rápidamente en un cuadernito⎯ . Se le pasará en un rato.

Entraron a la oficina de Ariadne, y Arthur se adelantó de inmediato. Ella estaba dibujando en una mesa de dibujo que habían sacado de quién sabe donde, con la cabeza gacha y dándoles la espalda. Por eso, no se dió cuenta de la presencia de los hombres hasta que Arthur la rodeo con los brazos, causando que brincara y luego, viendo quién era, se volteara y le diera un dulce e inocente beso en la boca, sin darse cuenta de los otros que estaban ahí.

Anthony tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo, pues ahí donde todos veían dos extractores, él se veía a si mismo, de no más de quince años, saludando a Isa como lo había hecho tantas veces durante los últimos seis meses que pasó sin que ella fuera la Reina de las Hadas. Estos momentos no eran extraños, pero tampoco comunes: jamás le había pasado con Johnie y Emili, pero si con otras parejas. Seguramente, pensar en ella estaba causando el regreso de la terrible tristeza, o al menos un fantasma de ella, que había sentido cuando se había ido. No podía imaginarse lo que estaban sintiendo Thor y Tony: para ellos era la primera vez que perdían a su novia, y Anthony podía ver muy bien por que actuaban como lo hacían, sin realmente aceptar la situación. Él sabía como se sentía, ya que él mismo había tardado varios meses en dejar de salir cada día al jardín y esperar que ella llegara como siempre.

Ariadne pudo captar por un segundo la mirada de Anthony, y distinguió en ella ese tinte que ella conocía perfectamente bien. Es el que tenía su padre cuando su madre los abandonó, el que dominaba en Cobb cuando ella lo obligaba a recordar a Mal y el que distinguía en Arthur cuando salía a hacer un trabajo y la dejaba atrás. El pobre hombre seguramente estaba pasando por un infierno en ese momento.

⎯ Hola ⎯ dijo Arthur después de separarse de ella⎯ , venimos a discutir el sueño.

⎯ Si necesitan un lugar seguro para él ⎯ repitió Anthony⎯ , necesitan un lugar oscuro, sin tecnología y apartado de la sociedad.

⎯ Yo tenía una idea que funciona con eso ⎯ dijo Ariadne, sacando un bosquejo de la única pila de papeles en la habitación⎯ . Estaba pensando en hacer una ciudad, y un fraccionamiento cerrado al lado. Quería experimentar para ver si cuando se deja un espacio vacío, el sujeto la llena con edificios que representen su subconsciente.

⎯ Es algo interesante ⎯ dijo Eames, y luego con una media sonrisa:⎯ , voy por el

PASIV.

Eames no tardó más de medio minuto en ir y venir. Se fueron todos al pasillo principal, se conectaron al aparato, y se acostaron.

⎯ Anthony, ya que tu todavía no puedes entrar, ¿te importaría cuidar? Solo tienes que ajustar el tiempo y luego presionar el botón del medio. Lo siento, podrás entrar después.

⎯ Eso no es completamente cierto ⎯ interrumpió Yusuf desde la puerta de su oficina. Como respuesta a las caras confundidas, se quitó para que todos pudieran ver a Emili, profundamente dormida y conectada al otro PASIV que habían traído⎯ . El segundo intento funcionó ⎯ el hablaba como si lo que decía no tuviera importancia, mientras todos lo miraban con expresión sorprendida.

⎯ Eames, creo que encontraste al mejor Químico del mundo ⎯ dijo Cobb en un volumen tan bajo, que ni siquiera el hombre a quien se dirigía pudo oírlo.

Después de decidir que era mejor si Emili también ayudaba, Cobb entró en su sueño a sacarla. Igual que Ariadne, se despertó de su primer sueño con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y un grito ahogado en la garganta. Se sujetaba un costado con cuidado, y Ariadne agradeció que Cobb hubiera sido suficientemente inteligente como para recurrir a un cuchillo y no un producto de la tecnología que la hubiera dejado todavía más asustada.

⎯ Muy bien ⎯ dijo Eames, insertándose la intravenosa y pasándole una a Ariadne, a quien tenía al lado. Todos los demás lo siguieron, e incluso Emili, quién, sin decir una palabra más, se había recuperado rápidamente. Yusuf hizo unos breves cambios para insertar el compuesto nuevo en la aguja de Emili, y después se instaló el mismo. A nadie le quedó más alternativa que suponer que Cobb le había explicado todo a Emili estando adentro, pues ella no hizo ninguna pregunta. Arthur, que tenía más cerca el PASIV, presionó el botón rojo, y todos se durmieron.

Adentro del sueño, que era de Ariadne, había demasiada gente. Ella había diseñado una ciudad tranquila, que no estaba abandonada pero tampoco rebosando, y sin embargo, al lugar no le cabía ni un alma más.

⎯ Son las proyecciones de ustedes dos ⎯ dijo Arthur, señalando a Emili y Anthony⎯ . No quiero ni imaginarme como se va a poner la cosa con trece humanos y cuatro vampiros.

⎯ Seres de Sangre ⎯ corrigió Anthony⎯ , y que Johnie no te atrape llamándolo vampiro.

⎯ Vamos ⎯ les apuró Ariadne. Estaba ansiosa por saber si su idea funcionaba.

El grupo comenzó a caminar, asombrados pero acostumbrados por la facilidad con la que Ariadne se movía a través del complicado laberinto hacia su destino: una larguísima carretera en donde los esperaba una amplia camioneta donde cabrían todos. Ariadne subió al volante sin que nadie se opusiera, esperó a que todos estuvieran adentro, y después aceleró con una habilidad que ni siquiera Arthur le conocía, principalmente por que rara vez le dejaba manejar cuando iban juntos.

La carretera llegaba a su fin abruptamente con dos grandes puertas de acero pintadas de negro, y después de ella, el conjunto mas extraño de casas. Había una cabaña adornada con corteza de árbol, una mansión señorial cubierta de mármol y un complejo de oficinas moderno con la fachada toda de vidrio, formando una pequeña hilera. Cada uno sintió un escalofrió al encontrar, entre el amasijo de edificios, las vivas representaciones de su pasado más secreto.: Eames vio el departamento de Londres a donde había llegado la mitad de Scotland Yard a arrestar a su padre cuando el tenia catorce años; Arthur paso su vista por la casa de veraneo de sus padres, en donde su madre había encontrado a su padre drogado, bebido y en compañía íntima de mas de dos jovencitas; Yusuf vio la pobre chocita donde su tía, quien lo había criado, murió a falta de medicinas; Cobb distinguió a lo lejos la casa que jamás había visto en el mundo real, el lugar en el que Mal había nacido y donde el había empezado a dar fin a su vida, y sintió la culpa con la que había aprendido a vivir tan fuerte como antes de que Ariadne le enseñara inadvertidamente a enfrentar sus demonios; Emili busco, adivinando lo que pasaba, hasta encontrar una cueva oscura en donde se habían escondido durante su escape de los que no los querían en el trono, en donde había sentido por primera y única vez desesperanza y donde se habría quitado la vida si Johnie no la hubiera descubierto a tiempo; y Anthony lo que vio fue el palacio de troncos fusionados que por mucho tiempo fue el lugar de sus pesadillas, en donde había perdido al amor de su vida.

⎯ Si funciona ⎯ dijo Arthur, un poco nervioso. Tendrían que salir de ahí antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera ir a revisar los secretos escondidos en ese horrible lugar⎯ . Vámonos de aquí.

Todos, con pensamientos parecidos, no pensaron en la mas mínima razón para contradecirlo. Eames, Cobb, Ariadne y Arthur produjeron pistolas, y Emili se alegro al comprobar que había aparecido en el sueño con un cuchillo de caza en el cinturón, al igual que Anthony.

Emili distinguió en la mano de su hermano un violento temblor, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerle su ayuda, el ya se había armado de valor y se había ido. Todos lo siguieron de inmediato.

⎯ Van a necesitar tótems ⎯ las palabras de Cobb al despertar causaron un dejà-vu a Arthur y a Ariadne⎯ , todos.

Como ya estaba acostumbrado, Arthur se lanzo a una explicación sobre los ingeniosos talismanes, y sintió una calidez en el corazón cuando Ariadne intervino para ayudarle. Había pasado tantos años diciendo ese discurso por su cuenta, y ahora había alguien para acompañarlo.

Con una idea en mente, Anthony se levanto y se dirigió al taller mecánico que era mas de Johnie que suyo, pero que en ese momento le serviría.

⎯ Necesitamos ver que pasa cuando entran todos ⎯ dijo Eames⎯ , no quiero ser aplastado de sorpresa por una multitud de proyecciones el día del trabajo.

Cobb asintió, y pidió al mayordomo que llamara a todos. Pronto, todos estaban en el sueño, Yusuf sorprendido de que su compuesto servía también con dioses vueltos hombres.

Justo como Eames predijo, en el lugar había tanta gente que era imposible moverse en una dirección que no fuera la de todos.

⎯ ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ⎯ grito Ariadne antes de ser absorbida entre la ominosa multitud y desaparecer.

⎯ ¡Ari! ⎯ llamó Arthur, desesperado. Él sabia demasiado bien que tan traumática seria la muerte por aplastamiento.

Un balazo resonó por encima del sonido de las miles de voces, y todos pudieron calmarse un poco.

⎯ ¡Vámonos de aquí! ⎯ se oyó la voz de Cobb, medio ahogada entre la gente.

Los cuatro extractores se dispusieron a disparar, atinando perfectamente solo a los que debían matar. Un grito colectivo sonó por toda la mansión mientras despertaba la gente, y hubo mas de uno que se arranco violentamente la intravenosa.

⎯ No es tan malo cuando hay menos gente ⎯ ofreció Ariadne a forma de disculpa. Ron soltó un bufido, como diciendo sarcásticamente "si, como digas", se levantó y se fue, seguido por su hermana y su esposa.

⎯ Voy a arreglar esto ⎯ dijo Harry muy seriamente, yéndose por donde se habían ido sus amigos.

⎯ ¿Que son esas personas? ⎯ preguntó Watson.

⎯ Las llamamos proyecciones ⎯ explicó Arthur⎯ , son representaciones del subconsciente de los que entramos en el sueño. Como esta vez fuimos demasiados, además de que los Seres de Sangre aparentemente tienen más que los humanos, no hubo suficiente espacio en la mente del soñador para darle lugar a todos, y por lo tanto tuvimos que salir casi de inmediato. Hay que encontrar una forma de resolver eso.

⎯ ¿No dices que lo que pasa es que no hay suficiente espacio en la mente del soñador? ¿Por que no intentamos entrar en la mente de Emili? Si tiene más proyecciones, va a tener más espacio.

cárcel.

⎯ Buena idea. También podemos generar un lugar en donde ponerlos, como una

⎯ ¡No! ⎯ dijeron Cobb y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

⎯ Encerrar a las proyecciones acelera el proceso de identificación del soñador ⎯ explico Cobb.

⎯ También esta la otra opción, la que usamos cuando Ariadne nos enseña los sueños ⎯ sugirió Eames, y después, al darse cuenta de la cara de la mayoría de los presentes, explicó: ⎯ . Creamos un lugar en donde las proyecciones de cada persona en particular

preferirían estar, un lugar donde su subconsciente siente que está en su propio sueño. Aunque no es posible engañar a todas las proyecciones, si a suficientes para estar en paz un rato.

⎯ No creo que sea suficiente para todos ⎯ dijo Cobb.

⎯ Pero con eso ⎯ intervino Yusuf⎯ , y el compuesto de morfina en todos los que sea posible, podemos reducir la cantidad.

⎯ ¿Que es ese compuesto? ⎯ preguntó Holmes.

⎯ Otra forma de sedante que reduce la actividad cerebral de manera que no se produzcan proyecciones. Es relativamente nuevo, y por eso todavía tiene fallas: una de ellas es que un sueño que contenga aunque sea a una persona que utilice el sedante tiene mucha más facilidad para colapsar.

⎯ ¿Cuantos pueden usar el compuesto? ⎯ preguntó Ariadne.

⎯ Cinco ⎯ contestó Cobb⎯ , pero aún así, todo va a estar muy inestable.

⎯ Uno de ellos tiene que ser Stark ⎯ intervino Arthur, causando que todos lo

vieran extrañados cuando señalo al susodicho⎯ . ¿Seriamente a nadie se le ocurre que un genio de ese calibre no este entrenado? No necesitaba investigar para saber que todos los extractores menos Cobb han pasado por su cerebro.

⎯ Pero lo hiciste... ¿no es así? ⎯ preguntó Ariadne, sabiendo la respuesta.

⎯ Tenía tiempo libre ⎯ confesó. Tony no pudo reprimir un escalofrío mezclado con admiración al darse cuenta que el pasatiempo del hombre frente a él era rastrear sus secretos más celosamente protegidos.

⎯ Espero que lo hayas hecho con cuidado ⎯ dijo Eames⎯ , todos sabemos que ese pedazo particular de información es tu punto débil.

de vida.

Si las miradas de Arthur pudieran matar, Eames no hubiera visto un segundo más

⎯ Es cierto ⎯ dijo Tony⎯ , he contratado a uno que otro experto.

⎯ Thor también tiene que usar ese compuesto ⎯ intervino Ariadne⎯ . Cuando me aplastaron, lo único que podía ver era armaduras que no había visto desde mi clase de Historia Universal.

⎯ Antes de que lo sugieran, la morfina no funciona con ninguno de nosotros

⎯ dijo Johnie. Recordaba perfectamente bien la cirugía de emergencia que habían tenido que hacerle en un hospital de humanos para quitarle una bala de plata de la pierna, durante la cual había estado perfectamente consiente pero paralizado y con un ritmo cardiaco normal, sin poder dar señal de que podía sentir todo lo que le hacían.

⎯ Por lo que entiendo, el señor Potter y la señora Weasley también han de usar este compuesto ⎯ intervino Holmes.

⎯ Usted también, señor ⎯ dijo Ariadne, y con eso quedó decidido el plan⎯ . Ahora, necesito trabajar con cada uno de ustedes para diseñar el lugar en donde se queden sus proyecciones.

⎯ ¿Qué tipo de lugar? ⎯ preguntó Watson.

⎯ Uno que sería normal soñar. Quizá en donde la mayoría de tus sueños suceden, o uno en donde pasas mucho tiempo despierto.

⎯ Puedo enseñarte nuestras habitaciones, no están a más de veinte minutos.

⎯ Doctor, con esto ⎯ Eames señaló el PASIV⎯ , todos los lugares del mundo están a medio minuto de distancia.

Ariadne se estaba divirtiendo. No era su primer trabajo desde el Origen, pero si era el primero que involucraba enseñarle a otra gente todo el proceso, y eso le hacía recordar su propio aprendizaje. Explicarle a Watson la razón por la cuál el sueño no podía ser idéntico a sus memorias, enseñarle a Tony las escaleras de Penrose que iba a poner hacia el taller (el único lugar de su casa que no le quiso enseñar, y el cual iba a ser un sótano cualquiera que las proyecciones no debían ver) y darle a los magos una larguísima lección sobre las reacciones que tenían las proyecciones ante cierto tipo de estímulos, le hizo sentir mejor de lo que debería ser normal.

⎯ ¿Siempre es tan satisfactorio enseñarle a la gente sobre sueño compartidos? ⎯ le preguntó a Arthur ese día en la noche, cuando no había nadie más que ellos en las oficinas.

⎯ Depende de si lo entienden rápido o no. He llegado a frustrarme tanto que debo dejar al estudiante.

⎯ ¿Te llegaste a frustrar conmigo?

⎯ Claro que no, eres la mejor alumna que he tenido. Fue por eso que me llamaste la atención.

⎯ ¿Así que te gustaba desde el principio?

⎯ No tanto así como gustar, no podía tener el trabajo comprometido. Pero lo que si puedo decir que ese beso, no fue exactamente inesperado.

Ariadne sonrió, causando que Arthur hiciera lo mismo.

⎯ Bueno, para mi si fue una sorpresa, pero no una mala ⎯ Ariadne pego el último pedazo de unicel, se levantó de donde estaba, y se acercó a Arthur, que la esperaba en la puerta⎯ . Listo, ya vámonos.

Subieron a donde les habían dicho que estaban los cuartos, y encontraron a una joven esperándolos al final de la escalera. Los detalles blancos en la ropa negra junto con el tono bronceado de la piel le dijeron a Arthur, que ya le había hecho la preguntas correctas a Anthony, que la chica era una mujer loba y no una vampira.

⎯ Sus cuartos están por aquí ⎯ dijo la chica⎯ , pero el señor Reed tuvo un problema.

⎯ ¿Si?

⎯ No sabía si harían uso de un cuarto o dos.

Arthur se quedó estupefacto, deteniendo sus pasos junto con Ariadne, cuyas cejas

salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

⎯ Este... ⎯ Arthur se enorgullecía de jamás titubear, pero en ese caso no hubo

ninguna otra opción. Aunque Arthur ya había pasado varias noches en el apartamento de Ariadne, estos no habían sido más que eventos aislados (aunque no por eso poco frecuentes) y realmente jamás habían tenido una cama que llamar "nuestra". Los dos se intercambiaron una mirada, que le decía claramente uno al otro: "Como tú quieras".

⎯ No les tomaremos espacio de más, con un cuarto está bien.

La chica asintió y apresuró el paso.

⎯ Ramin, transfiere el equipaje del cuarto Joshua Martin O'Neill al Pieter I.

Cormwell ⎯ dijo en una voz tan baja que hasta Ariadne tuvo problemas para escuchar. Ninguno de los dos supo como la información llegó a oídos de Ramin, pero lo que si supieron es que cuando llegaron al cuarto, ya estaba todo perfectamente arreglado.

Ariadne se tumbó en la cama.

⎯ ¡Me duelen las neuronas!

⎯ No sabía que diseñar fuera tan cansado ⎯ dijo Arthur, quitándose el saco y

empezando a desabotonarse el chaleco.

⎯ No, lo difícil es construir un lugar que sea igual al que sueña ese Ron Weasley

diario; era una casa de campo inglesa hace mucho tiempo, pero fueron agregándole cuartos alrededor y arriba, sin mucha idea de lo que hacían, y ahora solo se sostiene con magia.

⎯ Pero eso también va a servir para las proyecciones de Ginny Weasley, por lo menos.

⎯ Si, eso es lo bueno. Después de eso, solo tengo que diseñar la casa de el Doctor Watson y este lugar.

⎯ ¿Que cambios les vas a hacer? Ya sabes, para que sepan que están en el sueño.

⎯ Los tomos de las puertas. Van a ser plateados y con un diseño post-moderno. Completamente fuera de lugar en los tres lados.

⎯ Y Cobb dice que no es suficiente ⎯ dedujo Arthur por la fugaz expresión de frustración que cruzó la cara de Ariadne.

⎯ ¡Quiere que haga el lugar completamente diferente! ¡Como si las proyecciones estuvieran tan tontas!

⎯ Las proyecciones toman lo que ven al principio del sueño como verdad, lo que cambia después es lo que los alerta.

⎯ Pero esta vez necesitamos que reconozcan el lugar ⎯ Ariadne se dió cuenta que Arthur estaba teniendo problemas con uno de sus gemelos, y se levantó para ayudarlo.

⎯ Claro. Tú ignóralo: es tu trabajo, y todos sabemos que se esta basando en el miedo que tiene él de volverse a quedar haya abajo.

⎯ Hablando de eso, ¿crees que esté bien? No había entrado desde...

Arthur jamás había sabido que había pasado exactamente en el limbo, pero si le habían contado la parte de Ariadne disparándole a la proyección de Mal.

⎯ No sé en este caso, pero pasamos por cosas bastante fuertes cuando trabajamos juntos, y Cobb las superó bastante rápido. Espero que esta vez sea igual.

⎯ No crees que vuelva, ¿verdad? ⎯ el tono de Ariadne era de miedo triste.

⎯ Si lo fuera a hacer, ya la habríamos visto.

Ariadne asintió, dándole la razón. Se separó de él y se dirigió a su maleta, de

donde sacó un camisón. Se lo puso rápidamente y se metió a la cama.

⎯ Ven. Estas almohadas no me sirven ⎯ Arthur rió por lo bajo y se metió después

de ella. Inmediatamente, ella se acercó a él y recargó la cabeza en su hombro⎯ . Mucho mejor.

⎯ Sabes, para alguien que tiene que dormir en casi cualquier lado, tienes demasiados requisitos.

⎯ Eso es solo para dormir de noche, tonto ⎯ Ariadne dijo con una sonrisa, pero con la voz claramente cansada.

⎯ Dormir es dormir, Ariadne, sedantes o no.

Pero ella ya estaba sumida en un sueño pacifico durante el cuál, Arthur sabría que no había pesadillas. Lamentablemente, ya no habría tampoco buenos sueños.


	18. Cena

A las cinco de la mañana, ya había actividad en la mansión. Emili había pasado toda la noche escribiendo en su diario, pero se había levantado de su escritorio en cuanto Johnie había despertado y ahora discutían la situación en la pequeña sala adjunta a sus habitaciones. Anthony se encontraba invariablemente en su oficina, recordando de una manera dura que los vampiros y hombres lobo no dejaban de rebelarse contra las leyes solo por que él tenía otras cosas que hacer. Finalmente, Holmes ya andaba por ahí, revisando y explorando.

Arthur se despertó, y con mucho cuidado se levantó, poniendo la cabeza de Ariadne en su almohada para que no hubiera ningún cambio en el olor y ella pudiera seguir dormida un rato. Este truco le había costado aprenderlo, pero ahora podía hacer uso de las cuatro horas que separaban su hora de despertar y la de ella.

Después de vestirse, metió la mano al bolsillo interior del saco que había usado el día anterior y produjo una pequeña caja de joyería.

⎯ Si, fue una sorpresa encontrar a cuatro hombres resguardando el mismo secreto en una misma habitación.

Arthur volteó a ver a la puerta, y vio al señor Holmes, con una pipa en la boca y una mirada pensativa.

⎯ Perdón por interrumpir, pero me temo que este lugar es demasiado interesante como para no indagar. A lo que me refería antes es que si buscara en los bolsillos del señor Stark, del señor Odinson, y del señor Reed, encontraría cajas muy parecidas a esa.

⎯ ¿De verdad?

⎯ Mi reciente amigo, deberías saber que jamás miento.

⎯ ¿Como puede estar seguro?

⎯ Para el buen observador, la forma característica que adopta ese bulto particular

en la ropa es muy notorio.

⎯ No creo que pueda saber el contenido de un bolsillo por el bulto que hace.

⎯ Por supuesto. Te puedo decir que el bolsillo izquierdo de tu pantalón esta vacío, pero que el derecho trae un celular. En tu saco hay tres plumas, el brillo labial de tu novia, y una cartera. También, algo que se me pasó la primera vez que vi, es una aguja en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón.

Arthur miró a Holmes con ojos desorbitados, y después de unos segundos se vació los bolsillos. En sus manos estaba todo lo que había mencionado.

⎯ Eso es impresionante.

⎯ Es realmente básico. Si quisieras podrías hacerlo tu también.

⎯ Me gustaría ⎯ murmuró Arthur para sí mismo.

⎯ Deberían hacer algo al respecto, ustedes cuatro. Quizá pudieran obtener algún

consejo de mi querido amigo el doctor Watson, del señor Weasley o del señor Rodríguez. Todos han pasado por lo mismo en tiempos recientes.

⎯ ¿El doctor Watson está recién casado?

⎯ Lo estaba hace pocos años ⎯ Holmes habló con una voz mucho más triste, en contraste con su tono informativo de antes⎯ , pero la tuberculosis se llevó a su mujer y su primer hijo.

Arthur bajó los ojos, recordando... ¡No! Eso era algo que tenía que olvidar, y que llevaba bastante tiempo en el fondo de su mente. Ni Cobb ni Ariadne sabían, y eso no cambiaría. Para Arthur, eso jamás había sucedido.

⎯ Eso es muy triste, ¿seguro que no tendrá problemas hablando de eso?

⎯ Le garantizo de Watson es un hombre fuerte. Ha pasado por cosas igual de malas sin más consecuencia que unas cuantas pesadillas las primeras semanas. Le convendría hablar con él.

Con eso, Holmes se retiró. Arthur, sin poder clasificar realmente la impresión que le había causado el detective, de cuyos libros había oído hablar (aunque jamás le habían llamado la atención, al igual que cualquier otro libro de ficción), se dirigió al escritorio, donde descansaba su computadora dentro del estuche perfectamente limpio.

Completamente vestido, volvió a subir a la cama, sin importarle las arrugas que poco tiempo atrás le hubieran causado un gran conflicto. Puso la cabeza de Ariadne sobre su pierna y empezó a trabajar.

Cuatro horas después, como previsto, Ariadne despertó.

⎯ Buenos días ⎯ saludó él, quitando los ojos de la pantalla y dándose cuenta que le ardían un poco. Los años que llevaba trabajando exclusivamente en la computadora por horas no importaban cuando se trataba de su vista, que apenas aguantaba estar tanto tiempo fija en una sola cosa.

⎯ Hola ⎯ dijo ella, con una vocecita ronca que revelaba que seguía medio dormida⎯ . Tengo hambre.

⎯ Vístete y vamos a ver en donde podemos conseguir comida.

Aún con todos los hombres lobo en la cocina, era difícil sacar todos los alimentos necesarios a tiempo. Ahora, además de Thor y Tony, habían cuatro estómagos sin fondo que reclamaban una cantidad de sustento imposible: Ron, Watson, Eames y extrañamente, Ariadne, estaban causando un verdadero problema en la cocina, en adición al resto de la gente.

⎯ Ojalá hubieran pedido ayuda de los vampiros y no de humanos ⎯ deseó Jake, uno de los nuevos reclutas en la cocina, que normalmente se encargaba del sistema eléctrico de la casa. Hablaba para sí mismo mientras ponía el dedo que se había quemado por décima vez en el chorro del agua fría para calmar un poco el dolor antes de volver al trabajo.

⎯ Es nuestro trabajo ⎯ dijo Grace, una de las cocineras de siempre⎯ . Además, esto es poco comparado con el Congreso.

⎯ ¿El qué?

Grace levantó la vista de las verduras que lavaba cuidosamente, y se dió cuenta por primera vez de la identidad de su interlocutor.

⎯ Es que tu todavía no estabas aquí. Cuando su Majestad fue coronado, tuvimos como huéspedes a todos los machos beta, los líderes de los clanes, familia, amigos y gente de poder. Creo también que había miembros del Consejo.

⎯ ¿Cuantas bocas que alimentar?

⎯ En total cien personas, pero que comieran creo que eran setenta, aproxima- damente.

⎯ ¡Por el Destino!

Jake decidió callarse y seguir cocinando. No fuera que en el plan del Destino, es- tuviera que él siguiera en la mansión para el próximo Congreso.

Mientras tanto, Holmes platicaba sus aventuras matutinas a Watson.

dulo.

⎯ ¿Cuatro hombres con intenciones de matrimonio? ⎯ preguntó Watson, incré-

⎯ En efecto, mi amigo. Es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta por ti mismo.

⎯ Oh, Holmes. Me temo que estaba demasiado distraído con el extraño grupo frente a mí como para fijarme en el contenido de sus bolsillos.

⎯ Más razón, Watson, para estudiarlo todo. Entre más extraña la situación, más peligrosa y por lo tanto, más digna de investigación.

⎯ Tendré en cuenta lo que me dices en la siguiente ocasión que me sea posible, Holmes. Ahora, ¿te importaría darme nombres?

⎯ El señor Arthur, que sigue sin poseer aparentemente un apellido, el señor Stark, el señor Odinson y el señor Reed.

⎯ ¡¿El señor Reed?!

⎯ Por supuesto. A pesar de que su pareja esté separada de él, estoy seguro que busca una forma de unirse a ella de todas las maneras posibles. Además, es probable que quiera hacer a su hija algo más que una bastarda.

ta casa.

⎯ ¿Su hija? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

⎯ Estoy seguro de que hace tres años, la señorita Rodríguez pasó un tiempo en es-

⎯ ¿Y como puedes estar seguro de algo tan espectacularmente extraño?

⎯ Recuerda lo que te he dicho, mi apreciado aliado: cuando has eliminado lo im- posible, lo que prevalezca, sin importar su improbabilidad, debe ser la verdad.

⎯ Si, pero...

⎯ El señor Reed se retiró exactamente a las seis veintiocho el día de ayer, obviamente para atender una cita a las seis y media en alguna parte del castillo. Lo mismo pa- só todos los días que hemos ocupado estas habitaciones, así que tuve la necesidad de investí- gar. Hoy en la mañana, antes de que todos estuvieran levantados, decidí seguir el camino bien señalado que recorre el señor Reed todos los días. Forcé unos cuantos seguros, nada detecta- ble, y me encontré con las habitaciones de una niña, cuya estatura (fácilmente deducible por la altura de las marcas de manos en la pared), marca unos tres años de edad. Unas muñecas arregladas para representar hadas me dieron pistas suficientes para saber que la niña es hija de la Reina de las Hadas.

⎯ ¡Holmes! ⎯ regañó Watson, en vez de la adulación que esperaba el detective y que estaba empezando a necesitar⎯ . ¿Como se te ocurre ponerte a espiar en una casa como esta?

⎯ Oh, por favor. Solo el señor Arthur me detectó, y eso fue por que me anuncié a mi mismo.

⎯ ¿Para que habrías de hacer eso, Holmes?

⎯ Para avisarle de la situación de los otros tres como él.

⎯ ¿Por que has de involucrarte en todo? ⎯ Watson empezaba a sentir el pulso

palpitante en su sien, que temblaba de esa forma única que se reservaba para las ideas más peligrosas, descabelladas y sin sentido del detective.

⎯ Por que de esa manera, contribuyo con el bienestar general.

⎯ Es una regla general que se debe esperar a que la ayuda sea solicitada para concederla.

⎯ Eso no es práctico. ¿Como han de pedir mi asistencia sin saber de la necesidad de esta, o del hecho que yo puedo ser de utilidad?

Como pasaba constantemente cuando discutía con Holmes sobre los motivos del último, Watson se quedó sin palabras ante la extrañísima pero correcta lógica de su amigo.

Ese día, mas tarde, estaban todos reunidos otra vez en la sala común donde los Extractores hacían sus experimentos.

⎯ Entonces, ¿ya estamos listos? ⎯ preguntaba Emili, impaciente.

⎯ Casi ⎯ contestó Eames⎯ . Ariadne ya tiene los diseños y⎯

⎯ ¿Perdón? ⎯ interrumpió Johnie⎯ Yo tenía entendido que los planos de un

sueño tomaban mucho tiempo.

⎯ Para el laberinto principal pude usar uno que diseñé hace mucho, y por eso se

recortó una buena parte del tiempo. Por lo demás, es un sueño de poca profundidad, así que solo tengo que diseñar un mundo.

⎯ ¿Y el plan de acción? ⎯ preguntó Emili.

⎯ Bueno... ⎯ habiendo llegado al punto incómodo, Cobb no encontró forma de poner en palabras amables lo que estaba apunto de decir⎯ tenemos una idea, pero para usarla tenemos que confesar algo.

⎯ Algo que hicimos. Un trabajo que por suerte no funcionó.

⎯ Intentaron extraer información del señor Stark ⎯ intervino Holmes, mirando a los extractores con atención. Haciendo notoria su infame falta de tacto, prosiguió:⎯ , pero fa- llaron, pero no por que desconocieran la protección especial que se consiguió, sino por algo

que tiene que ver con el señor Cobb. Algo que la señorita Ariadne desconoce... pero no, ya veo como se forma una teoría en su mente. El señor Eames, al escuchar mis palabras, asume que la señorita adivinó la verdad.

⎯ ¡Ese humano puede leer mentes! ⎯ exclamó Emili, espantada. Magia de mor- tales, que ni siquiera eran magos: el símbolo inequívoco del fin, la señal que daba el Destino para informarle que ella viviría para ver el fin de todo.

⎯ No se preocupe, señora ⎯ intervino Watson con voz lenta y calmante⎯ , es un simple truco. Mi amigo puede seguir las líneas de pensamiento en pequeños cambios del lenguaje corporal y la dirección de los ojos.

⎯ Así que ⎯ Tony llamó la atención de regreso a si mismo⎯ , ¿quién los contrato? ⎯ Justin Hammer. Quería los planos técnicos de su traje.

⎯ Fue la primera misión que Mal saboteó ⎯ explicó Arthur a Ariadne en voz baja,

confirmando sus sospechas.

⎯ Nuestro punto ⎯ Eames volvió al tema⎯ , es que como la relación entre los

niveles de seguridad y la cantidad de personas en el equipo parecen ser proporcionales para ambas situaciones, decidimos que el plan bien nos puede servir. Esto nos ahorraría bastante tiempo, y podríamos hacer el trabajo dentro de esta semana.

⎯ Pero, ¿ese plan no falló?

⎯ El... factor determínate ⎯ otra vez, el vocabulario de Cobb parecía insuficiente para describir de manera adecuada lo que quería decir⎯ ya ha sido eliminado. No hay riesgos.

⎯ Excepto ser asesinados por vampiros imaginarios ⎯ dijo Ron Weasley. ⎯ Correcto ⎯ Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en desmentir lo que no era más que la

verdad.

enseñemos el plan, menos nos tardamos en ir por ellas.

⎯ ¿Quién entra? ⎯ dijo Eames, abriendo el PASIV⎯ entre más rápido les

Al final del día, todos estaban completamente cansados. Sus cuerpos habían pa- sado todo el tiempo en reposo, pero sus mentes sentían el peso de haber repasado una y otra vez el mismo plan de acción, con todas sus variantes y todas las cosas que podían ir mal. Pero, al final, estaban listos.

⎯ No es nada inteligente atacar a un vampiro de noche ⎯ dijo Emili⎯ , así que no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana en la mañana. Ya esta todo listo: en cuanto salga el sol, podemos proceder.

Todos asintieron en aprobación.

⎯ ¿Les parece una última cena juntos? ⎯ propuso Watson⎯ . Mañana nuestra alianza dará fin.

Otra vez, la gente asintió. El final estaba tan cerca, y sin embargo, no se sentía así. La meta estaba ya a la vista, y aunque eso causaba satisfacción a todos, el saber que la aventura más extraña de todas pronto pasaría al recuerdo causaba un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

Algunos, como Tony, que habían hecho amigos, o como Thor, que sentía un silencioso agradecimiento por todos los presentes, sentían que no podían hacer suficiente para despedirse. Anthony, maravillado por la cantidad y diversidad de personas que habían acudido a apoyarlo de alguna manera u otra, Emili, sorprendida con la belleza de lo diferente, Harry, feliz por poder hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos y no lo que se supone que tiene debe hacer, Holmes, interesado por todos los diferentes puntos de vista, Arthur, impresionado por develar el secreto irrevelable y Ariadne, tocada por las emociones que los tenía a todos ahí, todos querían completar su tarea, pero no querían que el proceso terminara.

En la cena se compartieron historias, se contaron los secretos indiscutibles, cosas de razas que no se podían hablar con mortales. Sumidos en eterna confianza, se rió, se consoló y se bromeó hasta las seis de la mañana.

En algún punto de la velada, dijo Holmes:

⎯ Señorita Ariadne, me preguntaba si podía enseñarme la representación imaginaria que hizo de las habitaciones que comparto con mi amigo Watson.

⎯ Um... ⎯ Ariadne, extrañada por la petición tan bizarra, dudó un segundo antes de decir⎯ , claro.

Antes de que Anthony lo ordenara, ya habían aparecido aparentemente de la nada dos divanes y el PASIV en una esquina del cuarto, traídos por vampiros sirvientes que se determinaban a lucirse enfrente de las visitas. Ariadne y Holmes se levantaron, se dirigieron a los nuevos pedazos de mueblería, y se durmieron rápidamente. Watson estuvo seguro de ver que Holmes le guiñaba el ojo antes de sentarse.

⎯ Para un hombre tan inteligente ⎯ dijo Arthur⎯ , las intenciones del señor Holmes demasiado obvias.

Watson fue el único que no lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

⎯ Lo que pretendía mi amigo es concedernos unos momentos para discutir un asunto del cual la señorita Ariadne todavía no se puede enterar ⎯ explicó Watson, y después, intentando imitar las maneras de su amigo, agregó:⎯ Si me hicieran el favor, señor Stark, señor Reed y señor Odinson, de enseñarnos el contenido de sus bolsillos derechos, ese paquete en particular que han estado cuidado desde hace un tiempo, no sería sorprendente encontrar tres cajas idénticas a la que tiene el señor Arthur en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Todos produjeron las cajas, asombrados.

⎯ Holmes dedujo esto, ¿verdad? ⎯ preguntó Emili.

⎯ Por supuesto ⎯ contestó Watson.

⎯ Y, ¿cuando planeaban hacerlo?

⎯ Yo le iba a preguntar en unos minutos ⎯ confesó Arthur.

⎯ ¡No! ⎯ reaccionaron las tres mujeres presentes.

⎯ El primer beso de Ron y mío fue durante una batalla ⎯ dijo Hermione⎯ , y

aunque fue muy lindo, lo arruinó ese sentimiento de "te beso por que quién sabe si en una hora sigo vivo". Lo que le quieres prometer es una vida juntos, no una ultima muestra de afecto.

⎯ Tiene que ser basada en el amor, no en el miedo ⎯ contribuyó Emili.

⎯ En cuanto estemos en zona segura, yo le voy a preguntar ⎯ dijo Tony⎯ , no quiero perder un segundo más.

Thor asintió, uniéndose a ese plan.

⎯ Solo asegúrate que esté completamente consiente de lo que sucede ⎯ sugirió Watson⎯ , el miedo puede causar que la gente no se de cuenta de lo que sucede. Creo que ahora le llaman "Estado de Shock".

⎯ En ese caso ⎯ dijo Arthur⎯ , en cuanto se acabe todo esto lo voy a hacer.

⎯ ¿Y si terminas inconsciente en el hospital? ⎯ preguntó Johnie, casi de

broma⎯ . Si nos van a acompañar a batalla, como me dijo el señor Holmes por los preparativos que están haciendo, existe esa posibilidad.

⎯ En cuanto pueda hablar y sepa que voy a vivir. Tienen razón, proponer matrimonio y luego morir no tiene mucho sentido.

⎯ Shh ⎯ murmuró Yusuf, que desde donde estaba podía ver que Holmes y Ariadne comenzaban a despertar.

⎯ ... es muy interesante ⎯ decía Holmes, como continuando la conversación que habían tenido en el sueño⎯ . Para mi humilde opinión, el entender y usar ese aparato tan bien como lo hacen ustedes habla de una gran inteligencia.

⎯ Gracias.

Regresaron a la mesa, y con los ojos Holmes preguntó a Watson: "¿Funcionó?" El doctor asintió.

De repente, Emili levantó la vista al cielo, regresó el velo, que se había quitado al caer la noche, a su posición inicial y anunció:

⎯ Ya salió el sol. Es la hora.

Lentamente y al mismo tiempo, todos se levantaron.

El cuarto Samuel J. Bray ya había sido adecuado para ser el lugar de la extracción, con los tubos del PASIV colgando del techo para evitar que se enredaran y se bloquearan, cosa que les había pasado continuamente, causando que salieran del sueño involuntariamente y a destiempo; y muebles parecidos a los de la sala de experimentación estratégicamente acomodados alrededor de una silla de madera con correas de cuero en las patas, los reposabrazos y el respaldo.

⎯ Traigan al prisionero ⎯ dijo Anthony, dándole órdenes al aire como ya se habían acostumbrado todos a que hiciera.

Tres minutos después, dos hombres lobo entraron a la habitación flanqueando al vampiro rebelde, que seguía completamente inconsciente. Lo sentaron en la silla y lo amarraron con movimientos rápidos y eficientes. Con brusquedad pero con precisión, lo conectaron y se cuadraron en frente de su Rey, esperando nuevas ordenes.

⎯ Se van a quedar aquí mientras trabajamos. El acceso está prohibido para todos, bajo pena de muerte. Mantengan un ojo en ese ⎯ señaló al prisionero⎯ , no sabemos si existe una probabilidad de que despierte con nosotros, y no queremos el más mínimo riesgo. Tienen permiso de matar solo si él lo intenta primero.

Las ordenes dadas, Anthony se sentó en el último sillón disponible. Todos lo esperaban ya, con la aguja en la mano y una mirada solemne.

Anthony asintió, y todos lo imitaron. No había falta decir nada, pues el "buena suerte" quedó implícito.


End file.
